Lo odio su majestad
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Shizuo es un príncipe que ya esta en edad de casarse. Su reino esta en ruina y necesita formar alianzas con otro para sacarlo adelante. Sin su opinión lo obligan a casarse con su peor enemigo pero algo raro le esta pasando a su odio. AU, Shizaya, Yaoi.
1. Prologo

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ME NIEGO COMPLETAMENTE!" gritaba con rabia un rubio saliendo de la sala. Tras el corría una mujer con rostros preocupado.

"Pero Shizuo, entiende, es para el bienestar del pueblo" trataba de convencerlo esa mujer, su madre.

"Pero de todas las personas ¡¿Por qué ÉL?"

Esto acabaría mal, muy mal.

Pero todo esto era culpa de la pulga. Aún si no lo pareciera, sabía que detrás de todo estaba él.

Ese maldito…

"¡Nunca me casaré con el maldito bastardo de Izaya!"

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Miren aquí subiendo nuevo fic. Este puede ser tomado como un prologo, de hecho es un prologo solo para dejarlos en suspenso xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de actualizar rápido.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Sayo!~


	2. La oferta que inició el tormento

Shizuo Heiwajima era un hombre que se autodenominaba feliz y pacífico. No tenía casi nadada que quejarse. Era todavía joven, muy atractivo y a punto de convertirse en rey hasta que se casara aunque de eso tampoco había problema ya que tenía decenas de pretendientes esperando su cortejo, tanto hombres como mujeres. Aparte de su fuerza sobre humana que era de gran ayuda cuando se presentaba una batalla o guerra contra otro reino.

¿Cómo era que todo eso se había esfumado?

¿A dónde se fue toda es gran vida llena de comodidad?

¿Por qué?

Bueno, la última pregunta era muy fácil de responder.

Como ya se había dicho, el príncipe no tenía CASI nada de qué quejarse en su cómoda vida.

**CASI**, no nada.

Ese CASI era un hombre de otro reino, de hecho, era el próximo al trono de ese mismo reino llamado el reino Orihara (N A: Ya se, soy muy original con los nombres). Ese hombre era de los únicos que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas. Aceptaba que bien no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, de hecho su carácter podía llegar a ser como el de una adolescente de 13 años con síndrome premenstrual, pero aquel ser humano llegaba a su límite. Pero eso no quitaba que si no se encontraba de mal humor el príncipe rubio llegara a ser muy amable y agradable.

Pero todo se esfumaba en el momento que veía al otro príncipe. Ese hombre que odiaba con pasión. Ese hombre que solo le parecía una molestia en lujosa vida. Ese hombre que presentía que traería muchos problemas a su familia, a su país y a él.

Ese hombre que llevaba el nombre de Izaya Orihara.

Ambos se habían conocido en la época en la que los dos eran unos simples estudiantes de preparatoria, en la Academia Real de Raijin, ahora llamada Raira. El hecho de ser de familias reales no significaba que los dos se evitaran la obligación de estudiar para llevar a su país adelante en el futuro.

En cuanto los ojos de cada uno vieron la figura del otro, frente a frente, sin siquiera haber sido educados moralmente y presentarse, cruzó por la mente de ambos:

'Te odio'

Y su odio trajo muchas consecuencias. Hubo pequeñas peleas que si llegaban a mayor termino, lo cual no pasaba mucho ya que no querían heridos, implicaban a los ejércitos de sus reinos.

Izaya Orihara era el próximo heredero a la corona del reino Orihara. Era un príncipe algo malvado, arrogante, egoísta y con una extraña personalidad que creó un raro amor hacia todos los humanos exceptuando a Shizuo, lo cual era algo muy desquiciante. Esa era la faceta del príncipe Orihara hacia los demás pueblos.

Pero para sus plebeyos, el príncipe Izaya era muy amable con ellos. Seguía siendo arrogante pero trataba muy bien a su gente, en especial a los niños lo cual mucha gente se preguntaba del porque (N A: no me malentiendan, Izaya no es un pedófilo). Solo era malo en cuanto se trataba de otros países para causar miedo e intimidación y así ganar todas las jugadas.

Los dos eran queridos por sus respectivos pueblos pero eso no dejaba de lado que ambos eran muy temidos por lo peligrosos que podían ser cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Y llego un momento crucial en el reino Heiwajima.

En el reino de Shizuo hubo un gran robo. Perdieron casi todo su capital. Todo es un noche ¡Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta! ¡Solo pasó de un día para otro! ¡Era una completa humillación para el nombre real!

En cuanto el rubio se entero de aquella desgracia, quiso ayudar a sus padres y acepto a contraer matrimonio con algunos de los pretendientes de él, los cuales eran gente de familias reales. De esta manera se formaría una alianza con la familia o el pueblo que representaba y se donaría dinero para el reino para salvar su país.

Decidió que no le importarían sus sentimientos. Es cierto, el hubiera preferido mil veces haberse enamorado de alguna persona y llegar a un matrimonio feliz y lleno de amor por ambas partes pero esto era una emergencia y como buen príncipe que era tenía que hacer un sacrificio por sus leales súbditos.

Y nunca se espero con la sorpresa, más bien pesadilla, de que _esa_ persona diera la oferta mayor.

El príncipe Izaya Orihara había aceptado, con el permiso de sus padres, que el reino Orihara pasara a ser parte del reino Heiwajima con la única condición de que Shizuo tomara la mano de Izaya en matrimonio y daría un pago adelantado al enterarse de la situación de este.

Que se casara con su propio enemigo.

Y aquí volvemos al principio.

Se armó una escena al oír quien sería su esposa o esposo. Tanto que destrozo la sala de juntas completamente para después escapar de aquella tención que se había formado en la habitación dentro del castillo siendo seguido por su madre, la reina Namiko Heiwajima.

"¡Shizuo! ¡Por favor hijo! ¡Detente!" Gritaba su madre corriendo detrás de él.

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ME NIEGO COMPLETAMENTE!" gritaba con rabia un rubio saliendo de la entrada principal del castillo, ignorando los gritos de su madre.

"Pero Shizuo, entiende, es para el bienestar del pueblo" trataba de convencerlo su madre.

"¡Pero de todas las personas! ¿Por qué ÉL?"

Esto acabaría mal, muy mal. Tenía que parase de alguna manera o acabaría siendo un mal presagio cumplido.

"¡Nunca me casaré con el maldito bastardo de Izaya!" lanzo su grito final el rubio mientras se detenía al ver somos el mencionado se encontraba parado orgullosamente frente a él.

"Vaya, Shizu-chan. No sabía que me te negabas tanto al acuerdo. De haber sabido le hubiera sugerido a mis padres esto del matrimonio antes~" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa malévola y arrogante dirigida para Shizuo y después notó la presencia de la mujer "Pero que ha pasado con mis modales, perdóneme su majestad. Muy buenas tardes" dijo Izaya haciendo una reverencia.

"Que educado eres Izaya-kun. Por favor, deja las formalidades, pronto te casaras con mi hijo así que te doy permiso de llamarme 'mamá'" dijo la señora con una cálida sonrisa ante la mirada de enojo de Shizuo.

"¡MADRE!"

"¿Qué sucede hijo? Yo no le veo ningún problema ¿te parece incomodo a ti, Izaya?"

"Para nada 'mamá'. Pero por favor usted llámeme 'hijo' si usted asi lo desea." Esto en verdad era un infierno para el pobre de Shizuo.

"Ya te dije que no seas tan formal 'hijo'. Háblame de 'tu'" y sin darse cuenta la reina y el príncipe fueron dejando sólo a Shizuo.

"Esto será malo… muy malo"

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Sé que debí actualizar desde hace mucho. ¿Mi excusa? Decidí que escribiría e fanfic en el cuaderno de religión de mi mejor amiga ya que yo era muy huevona como para sacar uno. Y cuando llego el tiempo de pasarlo a la computadora apareció en todo su esplendor…

"_Se ha encontrado un problema y Windows ha sido apagado para evitar daños al equipo."_

La maldita pantalla azul me borro todo lo que tenia del capítulo y tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo.

Pero hoy andaba de buenas asi que decidí que hoy lo subiría. Ya que mañana viene a mi ciudad un Video bloguero llamado Werevertumorro. Si no lo han visto se los recomiendo.

Oh, investigue en la Durarara! Wikia que los padres de Izaya y Shizuo se llaman asi:

Padre de Shizuo: Kichirou Heiwajima

Madre de Shizuo: Namiko Heiwajima

Padre de Izaya: Shirou Orihara

Madre de Izaya: Kyouko Orihara

En fin:

**Dariin:** I'm glad that you liked the fic. I was planning to traduce it to English but I think that I'm not that prepared to write a complete fic in English. I'm really sorry. I'm going to search some beta for my grammatical mistakes. If I found it I'm going to write an English version. Please continue reading this fic. And thanks for leaving a review.

DEJEN REVIEWS HACEN QUE ALEX ESCRIBA MÁS RÁPIDO

Sayo!~


	3. Veamos si no esta envenenado

La pradera podía ver hermosa, justo para un cuadro. El ambiente cálido bañaba los pastizales con su brillo y relajaba, todo perfecto.

Y a Shizuo le encantaba verlo.

Siempre le gustaba pasear en el medio día con su caballo por todos esos pastizales, dejando sus preocupaciones atrás y que en su cabeza solo estuviera el encontrar un buen lugar donde atar a su caballo y recostarse en el pasto para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Cuando al fin lo hallo, amarro su caballo a la rama de un árbol y el rubio se recostó en su sombra para ya finalmente cerrar sus ojos y disponerse a dormir después de tanto alboroto.

Dentro de sus sueños empezó a meditar todo lo que había estado pasando. Su reino había sido robado, lo comprendía. Se iba a casar con Izaya por la gran oferta que había postulado, lo comprendía más no lo aceptaba; hacía que se sintiese vendido (N/A: De hecho esos si es ser vendido :D) pero tenía que aceptarlo de alguna manera.

Sin darse cuenta perdió una hora soñando.

Su vista pudo deslumbrar a lo lejos la figura de un caballo atado a un árbol. Sabía de quién era ese animal y esperaba que su dueño estuviera cerca.

Al llegar al lugar observo que no se equivoco, Izaya estaba parado frente a Shizuo que estaba dormido a la sombra de un árbol.

"Hay Shizu-chan. No tienes remedio… ¿Qué no se te enseño a que solo los vagabundos duermen donde quiera? ¿O eres tan idiota que no aprecias el esfuerzo de tus padres tratando de enseñarte, eh 'futuro rey'?" y dicho su regaño le dio una fuerte patada en el costado a su prometido.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA?" grito el rubio creyendo que era cualquier persona pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Izaya deseo que hubiera sido cualquier otra persona.

"Tenías a tu madre muy preocupada. ¿Y tú dónde estabas? Dormido cómodamente en el campo como un vagabundo sin hogar. ¿No te educaron bien o eres demasiado idiota como para comprenderlo Shizu-chan?" Dijo el pelinegro mientras el rubio se contenía las inmensas ganas de asesinarlo.

"Mi madre sabe que vengo aquí cuando me enojo para relajarme así que no veo nada por lo que pueda estar preocupada"

"Eso a mí no me importa" Dijo alejándose de Shizuo hasta su caballo para sacar una canasta. "Tu madre supuso que no habías comido asi que traigo comida para comer aquí… no la envenené asi que come" saco de ella dos bentos y le entregó uno a su prometido.

Shizuo miraba el bento con cuidado, no confiaba en eso de "no la envenené". Tomo los palillos y se llevo un onigiri a la boca comprobando que Izaya tenía razón y estaba completamente limpio, sin decir que sabía delicioso, diferente a la comida de su madre o a los sirvientes, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

"Debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto al escoger este lugar para descansar, Shizu-chan."

"Vengo aquí desde que era niño, siempre vengo solo ya que tardo algunas horas en calmarme. De hecho eres la primer persona que traigo aquí…"

Al oír las últimas palabras dichas por el rubio, que más bien las susurró, Izaya se lleno de un extraño sentimiento de felicidad mezclado con un poco de vergüenza provocando que en su rostro se viera un leve rubor.

"E-eso pasa p-porque S-Shizuo es u-un antisocial"

Shizuo se extraño por la manera de hablar de Izaya no era segura como todas las veces que lo insultaba, aparte de que lo llamó por su nombre en vez de ese ridículo apodo de "Shizu-chan".

"Pulga ¿te sientes bien?"

Izaya solo bajo la mirada.

"Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Solo necesito descansar así que ya vámonos que al contrario de ti que eres un monstruo, yo soy un humano que no soporta el frío"

Recogieron todo y se fueron al castillo Heiwajima, por el momento los Orihara se hospedaban ahí además el campo estaba más cerca del reino de Shizuo.

Cuando llegaron, cada quien se fue a su cuarto sin dirigirse la palabra.

La puerta del cuarto del rubio estaba abierta lo cual le extraño, se adentro en su cuarto y dentro estaba su madre con una sonrisa.

"Te estuve esperando Shizuo. ¿Cómo te fue con Izaya?"

"Ni bien ni mal pero puedo admitir que no fue incomodo comer con él"

'_¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¿Estamos hablado de Izaya, el tipo que me ha hecho mucho mal en esta vida!'_ Se regaño interiormente Shizuo. _'Pero no fue desagradable… ¡AH! ¡QUE ES TU ENEMIGO!'_

"Me alegro que se estén llevando mejor. Después todo, en unos meses ustedes dos se van a casar y se van a tener que llevar bien si no uno de ustedes será viudo el primer día de casados"

La cara de Shizuo se torno en disgusto al oír la palabra "casados".

Tenía que cambiar el tema o se enojaría.

"A propósito mamá ¿Tú me mandaste buscar? Si ya sabes que voy a ese campo desde siempre"

"Yo no te mande buscar. Izaya me pregunto si sabía dónde estabas y yo le dije, también le dije que si porque no comía primero pero en vez de eso, se puso a preparar dos bentos."

'_¿Entonces él preparó la comida? ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?...aunque, sigo pensando que tal vez le hecho algo raro._'

"Izaya se preocupa por ti hijo. Vieras cuantos secretos tiene en su interior… tantos que quisiera decirte pero yo no debo ser quien te los cuente…"

'_¿Secretos? ¿Qué secretos podría tener Izaya que me interesasen? Supongo que me los tendrá que decir tarde que temprano, después de todo, me voy a….casar….con él '_

"Mamá, ¿crees que sea buena idea el casarme con él?"

La reina miro a su hijo a los ojos, tratando de buscar algo extraño en él.

"Puede que tu lo odies hijo… pero verás que Izaya no es mala persona. Cuando yo lo conocí tú y él eran apenas unos niños de 7 años y no parecía enemigos, si no todo lo contrario, parecían mejores amigos. Parecía que disfrutaban pelearse, como si jugaran. Y aun adultos parece que ambos se divierten. Piensa en cómo sería tu vida si Izaya nunca hubiera existido…"

Algo en su interior se entristeció con sólo oír eso. Algo muy dentro y escondido de él que sería mejor ignorarlo. Pero no podía evitar que su mente siguiera pensando en eso.

Si Izaya no existiera, el estaría solo. Puede que no se enojara tanto como ahora pero se seguiría enojando por su carácter explosivo asi que no habría mucho cambio. Además, Izaya ha sido la única persona que lo conoce verdaderamente y no le ha tenido miedo.

Sin embargo una parte de su interior le decía que estaría por fin es paz, que se desharía de mucho problemas. Aparte no tendría que casarse con su mayor enemigo.

'_¡AH! ¡¿POR QUE_ _MOLESTO TAN SIQUIERA EN PENSAR EN ESA MALDITA PULGA?'_

Pero la segunda parte de él es una completa mentirosa.

.-Shizaya-.

Ok sé que me tarde MUCHISIMO.

Tengo varias excusas. Pero sólo diré una, nada más para presumir lo asombrosa que soy.

Le jodí todo el sistema operativo a mi computadora ocasionando que mandara a formatearla.

¿Verdad que soy asombrosa? Digo es que mi record era mantener una computadora ESTABLE por 2 años. Esta me duro sólo 4 meses :D

Soy bien chingona XD

Ok no.

Les ruego de rodillas mi perdón pero ya lo actualice y tratare de actualizar cuando puedo.

Dejen Reviews.

Sayo!~


	4. ¡Que no son celos!

AVISO: Antes de que sigas leyendo quiero advertir que Vorona será un obstáculo entre Izaya y Shizuo. También admito que no he leído las novelas así que no sé exactamente como es Vorona por lo que quedara OOC. Vorona es el personaje que más odio así que si te agrada puedes regresar a la página anterior.

.-Shizaya-.

¿En serio Shizuo era tan estúpido como para no saber qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿No era bastante obvio?

Izaya estaba enojado. No, mejor dicho furioso. Pero tenía sus razones.

Toda la mañana había acosado observado a Shizuo como era costumbre. Pero a mitad de la mañana llego un carruaje que traía a una dama de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, proveniente de los países del Norte. Normalmente Izaya hubiera aceptado esto ya que sabe de los deberes de un príncipe y que debe de recibir a toda persona que sea de la realeza sin importar. Pero esta bruja inmediatamente al ver a Shizuo se le abalanzó y lo abrazo. El pelinegro esperaba que **SU **prometido la separara por respeto a él, al contario, Shizuo correspondió al abrazo e incluso sonrió.

SONRIÓ.

EL ERA SU PROMETIDO Y NUNCA LE HABIA SONREIDO DE BUENA MANERA.

Pobre de todas las personas que se toparon con Izaya el resto de la mañana; así como Shizuo podía descontrolarse por su ira, él podía descontrolarse por celos.

Esperen…

¡¿Celos?

¡Él no estaba celoso!

¡Claro que no!

Solo que… no le gustaba que tomaran lo que es suyo.

Él no era un estúpido como para no comprender lo que esa arpía tramaba con su rubio.

"Luces frustrado 'hijo', ¿hay algo que te moleste?" dijo la madre de Shizuo.

"Me asusto 'mamá'. ¿Tanto se me nota?"

"Sí. Por lo general siempre estás alegre pero te ves muy enfadado."

Izaya desvió la mirada hacia el campo donde se encontraban los dos rubios hablando alegremente.

"Acaso… ¿es la visita de Shizuo lo que tanto te molesta?"

El pelinegro empezaba a preguntarse si acaso era transparente o traía escrito algo en su cara.

"Izaya… sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Pronto seré tu segunda madre."

"Es que… yo sé que Shizu-chan me odia con toda su alma pero con ella se porta muy educado ¡yo soy su prometido y no para de insultarme!"

La reina sonrió con ternura.

"Que te puedo decir hijo. Los celos son un sentimiento muy macabro pero es muy normal. Esto me demuestra que te agrada mi hijo."

"¡A mí no me agrada Shizu-chan!"

Namiko abrió los ojos sin poder esperarse esa reacción de su futuro yerno. Era rarísimo que Izaya levantara la voz y más a ella.

Izaya al darse cuenta de su erro bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

"Creo que me di a entender mal. A mí no me agrada Shizu-chan…" Ahora escondía la mirada, ya no de arrepentimiento sino vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ella dijo que podía confiar en ella así que…

"Shizuo fue y es mi primer amor."

Rezaba a cualquier Dios que la tierra lo tragase para no estar soportando esta humillación.

Namiko empezó a reírse. Se acercó al ojirrojo y puso su mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que contaba con todo su apoyo.

"Me alegra que así sea. Si lo que te molesta es saber quién es ella, yo te lo puedo decir. Ella se llama Vorona Douglanikov, proviene de los países del norte, ella es hija de un duque. Vorona ha sido amiga de Shizuo desde que eran adolescentes pero Vorona se fue a Rusia para asumir sus deberes pero se han mandado cartas todos estos años."

No se explicaba porque sentía como si se formara un agujero en su pecho. El conocía a Shizuo desde que eran bebes, hubo un tiempo de amistad pero cuando descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos el mismo hizo que Shizuo lo odiara para que ese molesto sentimiento de amor despareciera. Desde entonces ellos se odian a muerte pero el ver que una mujer que lo conoce menos que él lo hacía sentirse como…

Como si no fuera necesario para Shizuo…

La reina noto como los ojos de Izaya se llenaban de tristeza, entendía perfectamente la razón. Duele y frustra tratar de conseguir algo con duro esfuerzo y otra persona lo consigue como si no fuera nada.

"Perdone que me tenga que retirar pero creo que deje algunos papeles sin firmar y mi madre llega a dar miedo cuando se enoja. Con su permiso."

Antes de que Namiko llegase a objetar algo Izaya ya se había ido.

Shizuo sabía que faltaba algo. Era extraño que Izaya no estuviera pegado a él como la pulga que es. En toda la mañana no había captado ni una sola señal de su prometido. Pero eso no le preocupaba por el momento.

Se distrajo toda la mañana con la llegada de Vorona que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la molesta pulga.

Vorona era una de sus pocas amigas. La quería como una hermana menor pero si ella hubiese sido su prometida lo hubiera aceptado ya que el rubio puede aceptar que cuando era adolescente tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento hacia la rusa, pero nunca paso de eso. Ahora solo la veía como una amiga en que confiar.

"Ne, Shizuo-kun, ¿es cierto que te vas a casar pronto?"

El príncipe había olvidado por completo ese tema; de hecho ni lo quería tocar pero tampoco iba a dejar con la duda a la rubia.

"Pues… por desgracia… sí. Estoy forzado a casarme con el príncipe Orihara."

Muy dentro de él sintió como un tierno calor invadía su cuerpo.

'Otra vez estas estúpidas idioteces…'

"¿Orihara? ¿No es aquel chico que siempre se la pasaba molestándote?"

"Si, es ese."

Le contó todo a su amiga, excepto esos extraños pensamientos que venían fugazmente a su mente. Eso sería muy vergonzoso para él.

A la mitad de la tarde tuvo que despedirse de la rubia ya que tenía papeleo que hacer, aparte de buscar a Izaya ya que parte del papeleo son acuerdos entre ambos reinos.

Cuando todos los papeles ya habían sido leídos y aceptados, no era tan tonto como para firmarlos y aceptarlos como si no hubiera ninguna trampa entre ellos, busco a sus padres, ellos seguramente sabía dónde se encontraba Izaya.

Cuando llego al salón, lugar que por lo general estaba Namiko, encontró en su ligar a su padre junto con unos nobles.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, padre. Estoy buscando a mi madre ¿la has visto?"

El rey solo rió un poco y mando a sus invitados al comedor.

"A mí no me engañas, Shizuo. Soy tu padre y bien puedo decir que no buscas a tu madre sino a Izaya-kun."

"Para eso buscaba a mi madre, papá."

"Antes del mediodía vi que Izaya-kun alistaba su caballo y se iba a su reino. Parecía enojado… ¿Se pelearon antes?"

"Tú sabes que me peleo con él a cada segundo. Pero esta vez no lo vi en toda la mañana, estuve ocupado con la visita de Vorona."

El rostro sonriente de Kichirou se desvaneció al instante de que ese nombre llegará a sus oídos.

"Hijo… sabes… a mí nunca me ha agradado esa muchacha. Hay algo en ella que me dice que va a causar problemas."

"Papá, no seas exagerado. Izaya causa MUCHISMOS problemas y siempre les agrado, aun no comprendo cómo es que les grada esa molestia. En fin, tengo que ir con Izaya a que me firme unos papeles. Adiós"

"Cuídate mucho hijo."

Escondida, la sombra se rió entre los pasillos del castillo.

"No te preocupes, Shizuo-kun. Yo quitare a esa molestia y serás mío"

.-Shizaya-.

Perdonen si no había actualizado antes pero entre en exámenes finales y mis profesores son mi infierno en vida.

Adoro y a la vez odio cuando de la nada me da una rara y grande inspiración.

Ya advertí. No quiero quejas de Vorona, así se queda.

Me encanta el Jealous!Izaya , es tan tierno.

Creo que habrá más =w=.

Dejen Reviews por favor.

Sayo!~


	5. Que lindas pueden ser mis cuñadas

Como si de dos relámpagos se tratase, dos chicas corrían arrasando con todo a su paso sin dedicarse a mirar hacia atrás.

Como ellas esperaban, llegaron a la oficina de su hermano, entrando sin tener la educación de pedir permiso a la secretaria y consejera del susodicho.

El príncipe no se molesto en mirarlas, sabía que venían a molestarlo y después de lo que había pasado con el rubio no tenía intención alguna de soportar a sus dos hermanas menores. Si las ignoraba se irían más rápido.

"Iza-nii~ ¡Estamos aburridas! ¡Como princesas que somos te ordenamos que nos digas que podemos hacer!"

El pelinegro continuo firmando los papeles, de los cuales había una montaña gigantesca que ahora estaba esparcida por culpa de sus hermanas. Ya ordenaría a Namie que los recogiera más tarde.

Ambas adolescentes hicieron caras de enojo al notar que para su hermano no existían esos momentos. No veían expresiones faciales que les dijera que Izaya estaba molesto pero su silencio ya era bastante como para darse cuenta.

"Enojado… (Creo que Iza-nii está enojado.)"

"Tienes razón, Kuru-nee. Es muy raro ver a Iza-nii, siempre está planeando algo y está feliz… ¿Qué lo habrá hecho enojar?"

Izaya trataba con una fuerza gigantesca no gritarles para que desparecieran de su vista. No podía dejarse llevar por el enojo, sus hermanas lo utilizarían en su contra, después de todo, él fue quien les enseño como se debe sobrevivir en esta cruel vida.

Las gemelas trataban de pensar en los pocos factores que podían cabrear al príncipe como para no hacerlo hablar. Para empezar, no había estado todo el día por lo que no tuvieron la oportunidad de vigilarlo. Tal vez si se lo preguntaran a Shizuo podrían obtener la respuesta…

Los ojos de la menor de las hermanas se dirigieron a su hermano, que aun se encontraba ignorándolas por completo.

"Shizuo-san… (Fue Shizuo-san quien te molesto)"

No era una pregunta, lo cual irritó a Izaya y no pudo ocultar un leve movimiento de una de sus cejas, confirmando que la razón del enojo de su hermano mayor era el príncipe de cabellos rubios.

El joven príncipe se preparaba para la gran cantidad de burlas que Mairu y Kururi empezarían a decirle pues no era normal que él terminara muy molesto con el rubio, si bien antes, cuando peleaban, llegaba hecho una furia pero planeaba alguna de sus complejas trampas y el pelinegro soltaba carcajadas como si de un maniaco se tratase; esta vez, evadió a toda la gente que pudiese, se encerró en su oficina y se enfoco en trabajar con su deber como futuro gobernante de su país, para el gran asombro de su secretaria.

En vez de eso, al momento de dirigirles la mirada a sus hermanas al darse por descubierto, observo los rostros de ellas enojados.

"¿Qué te hizo?"

El tono de Mairu era el que usaba con los sirvientes para ordenarles algo, escalofriante y frío. Kururi no decía nada como siempre pero sus ojos eran más crueles de lo normal, claro, cuando torturaban a Izaya.

Aun con esas fuerte miradas de muerte, Izaya no era intimidado por sus dos hermanas por lo que decidió no contestarles, después de todo, Izaya Orihara nunca admitiría que tenía celos de una amiga de su prometido, no se rebajaría a algo así aun si eran sus hermanas.

Mairu y Kururi perdieron la paciencia, sin esperar más respuestas salieron de la oficina del príncipe hasta llegar a los establos.

.-Shizaya-.

El príncipe rubio acababa de desmontarse de su caballo cuando dos personas se lanzaron contra él.

"¡Qué bueno que no ahorras la molestia de ir a verte!"

Le gritó furiosa la mayor de las princesas mientras que la menor seguía encima de Shizuo para que este no se levantara.

"Iza-nii… enojado… (¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para Iza-nii estuviera tan enojado?)"

El príncipe aun seguía confundido pero esa era la pregunta correcta en esos momentos, aun no sabía porque Izaya estaba tan enojado con él, ni siquiera lo había visto en todo el día.

"No sé de qué me están hablando ustedes dos. Además si su bastardo hermano está molesto o incluso está a unos minutos de morir me dará igual."

Ambas jóvenes se enojaron más por la actitud tan bruta del rubio. Aun no entendían porque Izaya decidió casarse con la persona que más lo odiaba en el mundo.

Shizuo intentaba zafarse del agarre de las chicas con cuidado de no lastimarlas o hacerles daño, si bien eran las hermanas de el tipo que más odiaba en todo el universo seguían siendo mujeres y aparte princesas, no quería dañar a alguien mucho más débil que él y mucho menos quería iniciar una guerra por haber atacado a las princesas.

"¡Suéltenme de una vez! ¡Tengo que hacer que la maldita pulga firme estos papeles!"

"Idiota…"

Las dos hermanas se quitaron de encima de su pronto-a-ser-cuñado con caras muy serias. Mirando retadoramente a Shizuo, sin temor alguno. Después de la intensa guerra de mirada y el silencio incomodo Mairu habló con el mismo tono con el que le había ordenado a Izaya hace unos minutos, arrastrando enojo y furia.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Todos sabemos que Iza-nii no es muy expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, solo dice lo que quiere que nosotros oigamos lo que nos quiere dar a entender. A puesto que ni siquiera lo has visto, no ha visto a nadie hoy porque sabe que está mostrando sus sentimientos en estos momentos, se está ocultando."

Shizuo volvía a preguntarse lo que había hecho. Iba a hablar pero la mirada fría de Kururi basto para darle el turno a Mairu.

"No queremos saber que fue lo que hiciste para que él se pusiera así, pero queremos que te quede claro, Shizuo-san. Las únicas personas que debemos irritar a Izaya somos nosotras. No te gustaría que alguien molestara a Yuuhei-san, ¿verdad?"

Ante la mención de su hermano menor, Shizuo apretó los dientes para contener su leve enojo y no arrepentirse después. Pero era verdad las palabras de la princesa.

"Lo único que queremos es no volverlo a verlo así por tu parte, sabemos que se pelean mucho pero nunca había estado así Iza-nii."

Arreglando sus ropas el príncipe se levantó del suelo y las princesas dirigieron sus pasos hacia el interior del palacio.

"Solo queremos que lo dejes como estaba…"

Desde una gran ventana, Izaya observaba toda la conmoción en los establos.

"Que molestas pueden ser tus cuñadas, Shizu-chan."

.-Shizaya-.

Así es jóvenes, Capitulo nuevo desde su servidora quien era una huevonaza (para los que no saben que significa huevon es flojo) para actualizar.

Y les traigo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

La buena es que ya salí de vacaciones por lo que puede que actualice más rápido. (Noten el PUEDE por favor).

La mala es que no tengo computadora por lo que tengo que pedirla prestada.

Dejen reviews por favor.

Sayo!~


	6. Y todo por unas firmas

"¡PULGA! ¡Ven aquí para que pueda irme de una maldita vez!"

Los sirvientes veían con temor al Heiwajima, no sabían qué hacer pues esa no era la manera adecuada de entrar a un castillo pero por otro lado no podían hacer enojar a Shizuo, era un príncipe, aparte le temían por como lo había visto pelear con Izaya. Con un golpe podía matarlos al instante por lo que ninguno se atrevió a negarle el paso.

El rubio subió valiéndole una completa mierda hasta donde se suponía que estaba la oficina de su prometido encontrándose con la habitación hecha totalmente un desastre, por cortesía de las gemelas, y con la secretaría del pelinegro rejuntando todos los papeles esparcidos en el suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Namie volteó a ver al príncipe e hizo una leve reverencia ante su presencia.

"El estúpido de su prometido no quiso ayudarme a rejuntar este desastre causado por sus hermanas. Luego el bastardo huyó y se fue a su cuarto. Está bloqueado con seguro pero no creo que eso lo vaya a detener, su majestad."

Shizuo soltó un pequeño gruñido y despidiéndose de la mujer se encamino al cuarto del malvado príncipe. No necesitaba el pedir instrucciones, él había entrado millones de veces a Izaya para golpearlo y millones de esas veces los guardias lo trataron de sacar por herir a un miembro de la familia real; lo trataron pero fallaron la mayoría de las veces o simplemente el Orihara les decía que se encargaría del problema.

Después de estar caminando se detuvo frente a una puerta estilizada, o mejor dicho más detallada que las demás en el pasillo. La puerta de la recamara de Izaya. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y tal como Namie había dicho la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Sin embargo eso no evitaría que el viese a Izaya y que firmara los acuerdos.

Toda esta locura estaba sucediendo porque algo que desconocía enojó al príncipe.

'Esa pulga no puede ser más molesta' Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con una leve parte de su gran fuerza forzó con facilidad la cerradura, pagaría por ella más tarde, lo único que él quería era salir con los tratados firmados.

Sin pedir el consentimiento para entrar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con que su prometido estaba tirado boca abajo en su grande cama. Con rapidez se acerco al hombre que ni siquiera se inmuto en levantar la cabeza para ver quién era su intruso.

"Creí haberles ordenado que nadie entrara. Juzgando por el sonido que acabo de oír forzaste la cerradura sin herramientas, solo con la fuerza. Y el único que tiene tal fuerza es Shizu-chan ¿o me equivoco?"

Levanta un poco la cabeza para ver al rubio.

"No me equivoque. ¿Qué deseas? Dime antes de que llame a los guardias, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo se enojaba más a la mención de ese ridículo y afeminado nombre. Hoy sería la excepción de empezar una pelea en ese instante con Izaya, solo quería regresar a su reino y no tener que preocuparse por su prometido el resto del día.

Le mostró los papeles al pelinegro quien se levanto y los leyó detenidamente para comprobar que todo estaba correcto pues conociendo a Shizuo ni siquiera los había leído para ver de que trataban. Estaba todo correcto al parecer.

"De acuerdo. Espera un momento."

Shizuo notó que el príncipe estaba un tanto calmado. Entonces lo que decían las gemelas era verdad, Izaya estaba enojado con él. Ahora faltaba averiguar que le molestaba porque sabía que no era bueno tener al Orihara enojado. No por nada era su enemigo de toda la vida y ahora su prometido.

Izaya camino hasta un pequeño buro de donde saco un pequeño bote de tinta negra y una pluma. Firmó los papeles y se los entregó al rubio.

"Ahora vete."

"No me iré hasta que me digas que hice esta vez para molestarte tanto."

"¿Oseas que piensas disculparte? Vaya, es demasiado humano para un monstruo como tú." Dijo el de ojos carmines con gran sarcasmo en su voz. Una pequeña vena en la sien del rubio se hizo notar ante las palabras del joven.

"No, nunca me disculparía por algo que yo te haya hecho. Me refiero a que quiero saberlo para provocarte más seguido. Es muy raro verte enojado bastardo."

Ahora quien fruncía el seño era Izaya, ese fue un buen movimiento por parte del Heiwajima pero Izaya tenía que mantener su compostura.

"Llamaré a los guardias."

"Espera."

El rubio había tomado el brazo del pelinegro para evitar su salida. Izaya y Shizuo comenzaron a forcejear hasta el punto de que se tropezaron, cayendo Shizuo encima de Izaya.

Cuando el mayor trataba de levantarse observo directamente el rostro de Izaya. Notando las suaves facciones un poco femeninas que tenía, observando la blanca y suave piel para finalmente encontrarse con los labios de este, con un leve tono rosado. Era como si ellos lo estuvieran llamando.

Izaya tampoco dejaba de ver esos dorados ojos desafiantes, tan hermoso y misteriosos, lo estaban hipnotizando de poco a poco.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente hasta fundirse en un esperado beso correspondido por ambos.

Era como si el mundo se detuviera por tan solo un segundo para que solo ellos pudieran disfrutar es momento tan único.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso estoy besando a Izaya? ¡Él también me está correspondiendo! ¿Debería parar?...' Miles de preguntas se formaban dentro de la cabeza del rubio pero se desvanecieron conforme el beso avanzaba. Lo mismo sucedía con Izaya.

Dejándose llevar por los nuevos sentimientos que ambos estaban experimentando, Shizuo bajo al cuello del príncipe dejando marcas de color rojizo en la pálida piel, marcándolo con fuerza y logrando sacar unos leves suspiros de la boca de Izaya.

"… te amo…"

En cuento esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Shizuo no pudo contenerse y se regreso a los labios del pelinegro, atacándolos con mas ferocidad y pasión mientras desabotonaba el ahora molesto traje del príncipe.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando la puerta fue empujada de nuevo.

"Iza-chan, tus hermanas me han dicho que estabas algo enoja-"

De la puerta se dejo ver a la reina Kyouko Orihara completamente asombrada. Los dos príncipes detuvieron por completo su escena al ver lo que había sucedido.

"Emm, perdonen por interrumpirlos…" Dijo la reina avergonzada ante el acto de su hijo y su prometido.

"No se preocupe, yo ya me iba. Lamento que haya visto eso su majestad." Dando una leve reverencia Shizuo huyó del lugar con los papeles que tanto buscaba firmar.

Kyouko volteo a ver a su hijo que estaba más rojo que un tomate. Tenía la cabeza cabizbaja en señal de vergüenza a lo que la mujer solo sonrió.

"Me alegro que te hayas reconciliado con Shizuo-kun, Iza-chan. Parece que ya se llevan mejor que antes."

Izaya deseaba que la tierra lo tragase al ver la sonrisa pervertida de su madre y al oír las carcajadas de sus hermanas afuera del cuarto.

.-Shizaya-.

Y actualicé. Bien.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Perdonen que sea cruel al cortar el lemon pero lamentablemente tendrán que esperar.

Aviso que ya nadie me puede recriminar de "odias a Vorona y no has leído la novela" pues ya la leí. No la había leído antes porque me llegaba en esta semana y quería esperar a leerla cuando llegara. Así que ella seguirá siendo la villana pues la odio c;

También quiero decirles que estoy ya a mitad de un fic Shizaya que no he subido pero quiero que me digan su opinión. ¿Debería poner a drama? (entiéndase poner con alguien a Shizuo)

Dejen reviews!

Sayo!~


	7. Definiedo sentimientos

"Su majestad ¿desea color perla o blanco puro en los manteles de las mesas?"

"Las mesas principales perla, las demás blanco."

"Mi señor ¿desea Salmon o Langosta?"

"Salmón."

Una cantidad grande de personas rodeaban a Izaya con varias muestras de comida, telas y flores. Todos aquellos con el objetivo de adquirir la opinión de los decorativos de la boda de su príncipe.

Izaya se alegraba interiormente de ser él quien estaba decidiendo, conociendo a Shizuo el escogería lo primero que le mostrasen o se enojaría con todos por hartarlo. Además le ayudaba a no pensar en la situación de los últimos días pero era casi imposible olvidar que casi tiene relaciones con el rubio.

Aparte él seguía enojado con Shizuo. Aun quedaba el asunto de Vorona que no le había perdonado por lo que no había ido al reino Heiwajima para molestar a su prometido.

Su madre se reía al recordar los días pasados y le aconsejaba que él tuviera que ser el que diera el primer paso, entiéndase a decirle lo que sentía al rubio. Obviamente Izaya no la obedecería. Su gigantesco orgullo le impedía decir aquellas palabras de nuevo. Ni siquiera se creía así mismo que las había dicho, se excusaba porque se dejó llevar por el momento.

"… _te amo…"_

Su cara se tornaba de tonos rojizos al recordar la última visita del otro príncipe. Dejando su orgullo por un lado, era casi imposible ver a Shizuo después de eso. Lo había logrado evitar algunos días diciéndole que tenía que se encontraba ocupado con los detalles de la boda.

"Su tonteza ¿me escucha?"

"Lo que digas Namie."

Todos veían con respeto a Namie, la única plebeya que se atrevía a insultar a su futuro rey.

En cambio Namie estaba enojada, después de haber limpiado el desastre causado por las gemelas una semana atrás ahora la ponía a escribir cada decisión que tomaba Izaya. Que mas esperaba, era su asistente personal. Pero quería averiguar qué era lo que traía tan pensativo al pelinegro. Sabía que tenía que ver con el Heiwajima pues desde su visita Izaya estaba pensativo. Cuando le preguntó a su reina ella solo se rió diciéndole que algo muy bueno había pasado pero comenzaba a dudar de que ese "muy bueno" fuera algo que evitaría que el bastardo que tenía como monarca hiciera su trabajo, como siempre.

El no conocer que era lo que molestaba a su príncipe le molestaba pues era de las pocas personar que lo conocían, por decirse, más que los demás. Incluso conocía su plan para casarse o su amor por su enemigo.

"¡Bastardo!"

"¿Qué quieres ahora Namie?"

"Necesito que me digas que es lo que te pasa."

"No es de tu incumbencia. Déjame en paz."

Izaya era una completa perra en cuanto se trataba de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a otras personas, siempre evadiendo el tema, pero ella no se rendiría aun si Izaya la sacaba de sus casillas. Ella se preocupaba por él en una parte muy pero muy escondida de su corazón.

"Mira, se que tiene que ver con Heiwajima-san. Aun si no me lo dices se que pelearon como siempre lo hacen, pero deberías ir a verlo. Siempre terminan contentándose por decirlo de alguna manera."

El príncipe soltó un largo suspiro.

"Manda preparar mi caballo."

"En seguida."

.-Shizaya-.

"¡Shinra! ¿Estás aquí?"

"¿Qué deseas Shizuo?"

Shinra era un amigo de la infancia de Shizuo e Izaya. Su padre era un medico muy famoso que vivía entre ambos reinados por lo que visitaba mucho a ambos príncipes cuando había alguna epidemia o enfermedad. Ahora él era medico del reino de Shizuo y a veces de Izaya pues estaba casado con la general del ejército del reino Heiwajima, Celty Sturluson quien no tenía una buena relación con el pelinegro.

"¿Tienes otra vez esa cosa que calmaba el dolor de cabeza?"

"Sí, traeré un poco."

"Gracias."

El doctor fue a uno de los tantos estantes y sacaba frascos con etiquetas en ellos buscando aquellas hojas que le había dado a Shizuo anteriormente.

"Has estado teniendo muchos dolores de cabeza Shizuo. Por lo general te duele la cabeza cuando piensas mucho en algo o estas estresado."

"Digamos que tengo ambos Shinra."

"Puedes contarme. Soy tu amigo después de todo."

Encontrando por fin el frasco correcto se lo dio al rubio quien dio un pequeño gracias y ambos se sentaron en una de las sillas que tenía en la habitación para platicar mejor.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Le contó todo lo que había pasado en los días anteriores con Izaya; el beso, sus nuevos sentimientos, como este lo evitaba a toda costa.

Shinra estaba sin duda sorprendido, había tenido exactamente esta misma platica con Izaya hace algunos años atrás pero nunca espero que el rubio desarrollara algo por el Orihara que no fuera relacionado con su odio.

"¿Qué me recomiendas hacer Shinra?"

"Ah~ ¿Por qué ninguno de mis amigos puede tener un lindo romance como el que tenemos mi hermosa Celty y yo?~"

"Shinra…" Dijo en tono enojado Shizuo, sabía que si lo dejaba hablar de su "perfecta" esposa se iría de largo con esta plática.

"Perdón pero es que ¡ustedes dos se complican mucho en su relación! Tuve esta misma charla con Izaya cuando íbamos a la escuela pero el dijo algo sobre su orgullo."

"¿Eso significa que Izaya siente algo por mi?"

"Puede ser. Éramos unos adolescentes llenos de hormonas en ese entonces. Puede ser que por eso quiso casarse contigo, no por cuestiones del reino o territorios."

"No. La pulga trama algo contra mí como siempre lo hace. Seguramente el amenazó a mis padres para que cuando me casara con él estuviera más cerca de matarme."

"También puede ser una posibilidad Shizuo, pero conozco a Izaya y no es tan malo como tú crees. De no ser así no lo hubieras besado y casi foll-"

"¡Ordeno que esta plática termine inmediatamente! ¡Gracias por todo Shinra!"

Shizuo salió de la habitación del médico enojado y avergonzado. No le había contado sus problemas para que él se estuviera riendo.

En su enojo, un guardia asustadizo se acercó a él.

"S-Su alteza. I-Izaya-sama h-ha venido a v-verle."

"Gracias."

El guardia soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no fue víctima de la fuerza de su príncipe.

Shizuo se dirigió a la sala principal para aclarar sus problemas con Izaya. Cuando llego ahí se encontró con la desafortunada sorpresa de que Izaya y Vorona estaban hablando o discutiendo.

¿Por qué peleaban si no se conocían?

De pronto la idea llegó rápidamente a su cabeza:

'_Nunca había estado así Iza-nii'_ recordaba su encuentro con las gemelas. Izaya tenía la misma expresión que en aquel encuentro.

"¿Izaya está celoso de Vorona?..."

.-Shizaya-.

Hello my lil' friends

Les he traído actualización porque estoy feliz c: Me han llegado mis tomos de manga de Durarara y tenía mi computadora libre. Es como si una ola de inspiración me hubiera golpeado directamente.

Ne~ Deje una pequeña pista de algo **importante** en este fic. Adivinen~

Dejen reviews por favor!

Sayo!~


	8. Pelea de perras

"Mas le vale a ese bruto que aprecie mi presencia." Murmuraba entre dientes Izaya al ser recibido por la guardia real de los Heiwajima.

"Ya se ha mandado a alguien a avisarle a Shizuo-sama de su visita. En unos momentos estará con usted, Orihara-sama." Dijo el mayordomo principal con una reverencia ante el príncipe.

"Gracias. Lo esperaré aquí."

Tomando en cuenta que, conociendo todo el castillo, la habitación del rubio era una de las mas resguardadas, entiéndase por era la más escondida junto con la habitación de los reyes, el camino para el sirviente enviado era largo así que procuraría no desesperarse.

El sonido del arrastrarse la gigantesca puerta principal del castillo llegó a sus oídos. Entrando se veía una rubia de ojos azules, con buen cuerpo y expresión seria, fue recibida rápidamente por los sirvientes reales. Los ojos de Izaya se oscurecieron unos segundos al recordar quién era esta mujer.

'ES. ESA. PERRA.' Pensó Izaya, conteniendo su nueva rabia. No era nada formal para un caballero faltarle el respeto a una mujer. Mucho menos un príncipe.

Ambos rostros se encontraron. Ambos conocían quien era cada uno y podía afirmarse que no sentían algo agradable por el otro.

"Buenas tardes, su majestad." Dijo en tono monótono la rubia.

Izaya quería estallar en carcajadas cargadas de cinismo al escuchar las últimas dos palabras dichas por la rusa.

"Buenas tardes, duquesa Douglanikov. Me atrevo a decir que está es la primera vez que hablamos."

'Y desearía que fuera la última.'

"En efecto su majestad. Estoy aquí para hablar con Shizuo-sama."

"Vaya~ no sabía que la realeza aquí dejaba que los demás les llamaran tan inapropiadamente. En mis territorios puede tomarse hasta como ofensa~"

Era más que obvio que el ambiente estaba tenso. El odio se intercambiaba entre miradas. Los sirvientes sabían que el príncipe Orihara y el príncipe Heiwajima se odiaban con pasión pero este tipo de odio era diferente.

Era el de una pelea de perras.

Pero claro ninguno iba a intervenir. Era demasiado peligroso de por sí con ambos príncipes. Sabían que Izaya era muy talentoso con espadas o dagas y siempre cargaba con una, aunque también conocía que Vorona fue entrenada por asesinos de las tierras del norte.

Solo les quedaba esperar por su príncipe para que calamara a ambas fieras.

"Afirmativo. Es muy irrespetuoso que alguien inferior llame a un noble por su nombre de nacimiento sin su autorización. Pero se da el caso de que conozco a Shizuo desde que era una puberta."

"Oh~ da la casualidad que yo tengo el infortunio de conocerlo desde que éramos unos pequeños bebés y nunca había escuchado el nombre de usted, Douglanikov-san."

Mentía. Claro que había escuchado el nombre "Vorona" varias veces con el rubio, no por nada lo acosaba desde chicos. Incluso hubo ocasiones que él había visto a la mujer en su infancia, nunca le agrado. No importaba que amara a todos los humanos, ella era unos de los humanos que no recibía equitativamente su parte de "amor".

"Entonces puedo decir que su prometido y usted no se confían todo."

Eran pocas las palabras que faltaban para terminar con la grande paciencia de Izaya. Realmente eran muy pocas antes de que la mano derecha que siempre empuñaba un arma tomara el control de él para tomar la espada en su cinturón y blandirla repetidas veces contra el cuerpo de la rusa.

"Más respeto Douglanikov-san. Esas palabras mal usadas suyas pueden llevarla a la guillotina o a la horca por ofensa a un príncipe."

"¿Es eso una advertencia?"

"Yo me referiría a eso como una amenaza."

Vorona mantenía su faceta sin emociones pero la verdad era que dentro de su ser se sentía un poco atemorizada por el maléfico brillo carmín de los ojos de Izaya, ella había notado al principio de su charla que su ojos eran una especie de color café rojizo pero en esos segundos los ojos de Izaya eran tan rojos como la sangre, y esa sonrisa siniestra no ayudaba mucho.

Parecía la cara de un demonio.

Izaya sabía que es truco siempre funcionaba, tal vez lo hacía solo para asustar para otros pero sus últimas palabras dichas iban con completa seriedad.

Un empujo hacía el pelinegro fue lo que corto la guerra de miradas. Shizuo saludo con una cálida sonrisa a su amiga mientras levantaba con brusquedad a su prometido. Su rostro cambió completamente cuando vio a Izaya.

"¿A quién estas amenazando pulga?"

"A nadie Shizu-chan. Solo platicaba con tu amiguita ¿ya te le confesaste?"

La palabra "confesar" recordó aquel momento en la oficina del Orihara, aquel "te amo" que lo había perseguido por mucho días lo causó un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"Puede ser que… ¿estás celoso Izaya?"

Ahora Izaya era quien estaba en sus tonos rojizos. Shizuo había dado directo en el clavo ¿Acaso fue muy obvio? Pero este no era el momento en ponerse en reflexionar, tenía que atacar pues podía ver por encima del hombro de Shizuo como Vorona esbozaba una especie de sonrisa en su inexpresiva faceta.

"Claro que no ¿Quién estaría celoso por un monstruo como tú? Yo venía a hacer las paces contigo pero veo que estas ocupado. Cuando dejes de jugar a ser un Don Juan me avisas. Bye~"

Izaya salió de la vista de ambos rubios antes de que algo mal sucediera.

Shizuo se sorprendió un poco pues sabía que había roto un poco la máscara que siempre usaba Izaya. Pudo ver, aunque fue por poco, al verdadero Izaya dolido y enojado, lo que hacía que su teoría de lo que le había platicado Shinra fuese cierta.

"Vorona, disculpa que ese idiota te haya insultado."

"No te preocupes, Shizuo-kun. No es tu culpa. Sé que siempre es así, lamento mucho que él sea la persona con la que te casarás."

'Eso no me molesta mucho.' Pensó sin cuidado Shizuo.

"Aunque siento que oculta algo."

"Izaya siempre oculta todo, Vorona."

"No, siento que oculta algo muy grande. No sé que sea pero estoy segura de que está relacionado con el robo de tu país."

"No lo creo. Izaya no haría eso solo para casarse conmigo."

'Yo no me creo eso… No confió en esos ojos demoniacos…' se dijo a si misma Vorona.

.-Shizaya-.

Tomen este capítulo como regalo de San Valentín. Aunque realmente odio ese día espero que ustedes lo disfruten. Yo estaré este catorce de febrero deseando que muera la humanidad así que se que no querré escribir NADA ese día c:

Awww. No han adivinado la pista. No se preocupen, les deje otra más grande aquí.

Por cierto, el titulo fue cortesía de mi hermano así que no me culpen a nadie por llamarla (o) perra.

Dejen reviews por favor!

Sayo!~


	9. Hasta el malo llora

"¡Iza-nii! ¡Tienes que salir de tu cuarto!" Gritaba fuertemente Mairu mientras que su hermana menor trataba de forzar la cerradura del cuarto de su hermano mayor. El príncipe llevaba días metido en su habitación, para lo único que salía de la recamara era para recibir su comida del día pues al parecer no estaba desayunando ni cenando.

"Vamos hijo, puedes contarnos lo que sea." Decía la reina llena de preocupación, el rey Shirou observaba la escena de las tres mujeres. Conocía a Izaya, el no abriría esa puerta hasta que él interviniera y para como ya estaban las cosas era momento de actuar.

"Izaya abre la puerta de inmediato." Ordenó el hombre. Las mujeres se alejaron lentamente de la puerta aun distraídas por la grave voz de su rey.

Pocos segundos después se abrió la puerta de madera más fina con un leve rechinido por la vejez. Izaya mostraba una cara desagradable, era más pálido de lo normal y poseía unas ojeras tal mapache mostrando su insomnio de los últimos días.

Todos se sorprendieron con tal aspecto por parte del príncipe, acostumbrados siempre al aspecto tan pulcro del azabache que era casi imposible creer que ese era la misma persona que había cruzado el marco de la puerta unos días atrás con la cara en alto por su orgullo.

"¿Qué desean?" Se escucho la voz áspera y ronca del joven si su habitual tono juguetón. Nadie se movió o dijo algo porque nadie sabía qué hacer. Hasta que la voz de la reina se hizo escuchar sin temor alguno, era su hijo después todo y conocía como era su hijo como la palma de su mano. Tal vez los demás presentes también lo conocieran muy bien pero nunca habían visto al ojicarmín deprimido, o por lo menos no tan deprimido como en esos momentos.

"Hijo ¿podemos hablar?" Esa fue la señal clave para todos los presentes, expresándoles que los dejaran solos y no tardaron en seguir la indirecta. El rey llevándose a sus dos hijas quienes protestaban pues también querían ser de ayuda para su hermano o quizás molestarlo.

El joven le indicó que entrara para que después Kyouko murmurara un gracias solo audible para su primogénito. Dirigió su mirada a todos los lugares de la habitación encontrándose con desorden poco usual de su hijo por todos los rincones del cuarto. Papeles sin firmar estaban esparcido tal alfombra, las cortinas negaban la entrada de luz alguna, la cama distendida posible prueba de que el príncipe llevaba todo el día acostado en su gigantesca cama.

La mujer tratado de ignorar todos los detalles, no se comportaría como la madre que le decía a sus hijos que ordenaran su recamara pues eso no venía al momento. Acomodó un poco una de las muchas sillas que estaban tiradas y se sentó con delicadeza propia de la reina. Su hijo le siguió mirándoles a los ojos llenos de ira y tristeza. No se preocupaba en ponerse su habitual máscara pues hablaría con su madre quien era una de las pocas personas que lo conocían perfectamente.

"Dime que es lo que te está molestando Izaya." Su madre había ido directo al grano y eso le agrado un poco.

"Siempre tan directa, mamá ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que me peleé con Shizu-chan otra vez."

"Oh, yo sé que te peleaste con él. Pero también sé que esa no es la razón por la que te enojaste, no es solo hoy, has estado así por al menos 3 semanas ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Shizuo-kun para que este tan enojado Iza-chan?"

"Ese bruto no hizo nada, estoy bien mamá."

La mujer frunció el seño ante la mala mentira que había salido de la boca de su hijo.

"Claro que él hizo algo ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde el día que entré a aquí y él y tu estaban casi teniendo relaciones?"

"¡MAMÁ!" Gritó avergonzado Izaya.

"Tú sabes que es la verdad. Sé que lo quieres hijo. Sé que sientes algo que no es odio desde hace muchos años y sé que haría cualquier cosa. Así que te lo repito ¿Cuál fue el error que cometió Shizuo-kun como para que te deprimas y enojes de esta manera?"

Izaya sentía como su sentido se quebrara lentamente ante su madre. Cada palabra dicha era una verdad que solo hacía que su máscara adquiriera una nueva grieta, si bien el no usaba su máscara normal trataba de mantenerla firme pero ya era muy difícil soportar todo y sin más que dar se levantó de la silla para inclinarse a llorar en las piernas de su madre. Lloraba como nunca en su vida, incluso Kyouko se sorprendió pues la última vez que lo había visto llorar de esa manera era cuando Izaya era tan solo un niño.

Los sollozos del azabache se hicieron escuchar con el eco de habitación, la reina acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de su hijo con afán de tranquilizarlo pero no parecía tener efecto.

"¡Ella es el error! ¡Yo sabía que Shizuo nunca me aceptaría pero casarme con él era como un pedazo de mi sueño! Pero llego ella… y siento que me lo quitará… ¡Sé que ella lo quiere y que a Shizuo no le importaría casarse con ella! ¡En mi plan nunca estuvo que ella llegara!"

"¿Entonces por qué no le dice como te sientes a Shizuo-kun? Yo pienso que él ya no te odia." Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

"Yo pienso que si mamá… Él me ha odiado siempre… Ya me imagino llegar yo y decirle "te amo" como si nada… no es nada fácil."

"Pues lo acabas de hacer Izaya." Dijo la reina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Izaya no entendió las palabras dichas por su madre hasta que volteo a ver a donde miraba su madre. Atrás de él estaba Shizuo con el rostro inundado de sorpresa y en sus mejillas brillaban con un leve tono rojo por la confesión del el príncipe.

Pero sin duda el que deseaba la muerte en ese momento era Izaya al darse cuenta de lo que significaba la expresión de su prometido.

"Los dejo para que hablen a gusto, con permiso."

"P-propio su majestad…" dijo con tartamudez el rubio.

"Mira Shizu-chan, lo que tu escuchaste fue una equivocación. Yo no m-"

El pelinegro fue cortado de repente por los labios de Shizuo los cuales besaban los suyos. Fue un beso corto, no como el anterior. Cuando se separaron Izaya estaba cabizbajo por la vergüenza y Shizuo solo pudo dar una pequeña carcajada.

"¡DE QUE TE RIES BRUTO!"

"De que puedes ser tierno cuando estas llorando pulga."

Ambos podían escuchar el acelerado corazón de Izaya por las palabras de Shizuo.

"Escucha Izaya. Venía a hacer las paces y a disculparme contigo, me porte de muy mala manera cuando fuiste a mi reino. Aparte quería ver si podemos tratar de llevarnos bien, ya sabes, nos casaremos en unos meses."

"Me estas pidiendo… ¿Qué sea tu pareja Shizu-chan?"

"Al parecer ya estas mejor pulga, estás siendo igual de molesto como de costumbre."

"Me tendrás que conquista bastardo." Le retó el Orihara.

"Pero hace unos momentos tú te me confesaste…"

"Cállate idiota" dijo el azabache un poco molesto mientras besaba a su nuevo novio.

.-Shizaya-.

Hello there!

Aquí les traigo capitulo nuevo.

Les advierto que los siguientes capítulos estarán algo melosos pues será paso a paso de cómo se enamora, o por lo menos completamente, Shizuo.

Dejen reviews por favor!

Sayo!~


	10. La primera cita y exhibicionistas

Me habían dicho que esto dolía y creo que es cierto pero… (Vamos Alex tienes que ser fuerte, para todo hay una primera vez) Durarara no me pertenece… ¿FELICES? LES GUSTA VERME SUFRIR ¿VERDAD?

.-Shizaya-.

Shizuo ahora entendía porque el noviazgo era algo estresante, todavía no decidía que podría ponerse para ver a Izaya. Digo no es que antes le importara que diría el Orihara sobre él y por eso se enfadaba, estaba actuando como niña enamorada. Para colmo su madre y padre estaban riéndose de él en el pasillo al ver el nuevo comportamiento de su hijo, pero no podía enojarse con ellos, el tenía la culpa de no haber escogido un simple atuendo en 1 hora.

Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si debía llevarle algo a Izaya. Tenía entendido que él era, por decir, el "hombre" de la relación y la costumbre desea época era que el "novio" presentara un regalo a la "novia".

'¿Debería llevarle chocolates? No… a Izaya no le gustan los dulces… ¿Un peluche quizá? ¿O será mejor un ramo de flores? Tal vez unas rosas o mejor una lilas… pero las rosas son mejores…' pensaba complicadamente Shizuo.

'¡No! Debo concentrarme en la ropa. Veamos. Creo que el azul estará bien… pero debo ir casual ¿verdad? Así es como salen todos a sus citas…' Más dudas y más dudas.

Sus padres se compadecieron del joven príncipe por lo que la reina tomó una camisa blanca simple junto con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color y se los aventó a su hijo.

"Deja de estresarte por la ropa y ve ya por Izaya. Y antes de que preguntes, flores sería lo mejor que le llevaras."

Shizuo sonrió al ver la forma en que su madre lo leía, le era de gran ayuda después de todo esta era su primera cita. Admitía que si había tenido pretendientes anteriores pero esta vez era "casi" por su propia cuenta, marcando el casi ya que lo habían comprometido en contra de su voluntad pero esta vez si quería pasar tiempo con el pelinegro.

Después de checar por sexta vez que se veía bien en el espejo y de impregnarse en colonia fina y cara decidió ir corriendo a los establos o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a su cita. Por lo menos sus padres ya habían mandado alistar su caballo. Subió a él y se dirigió al reino Orihara no sin antes pasar a la plaza y comprarle flores a su amado.

No tardo mucho en el recorrido, lo dos reinos habían sido aliados en un principio sin embargo hubo varios problemas entre ambos y debido a su gran cercanía ninguno de los dos reinos podía ocultar algo del otro. Aunque en el pasado represento un gran problema para sus pasados líderes ahora era un gran beneficio para los próximos gobernantes, aparte de que cuando se casaran representaría la nueva unión entre el reino Orihara y el reino Heiwajima y no sería difícil juntar ambos territorios.

Unos minutos de cabalgar y admirar el paisaje brevemente se encontró con que ya estaba en la entrada del palacio. Los guardias abrieron rápidamente las puertas principales al ver al príncipe, lo recibieron con una reverencia y lo dejaron entrar al salón principal. Inmediatamente fue recibido por un mayordomo del castillo diciéndole que disculpara al Orihara pues parecía que se tardaría un poco más de lo esperado.

Decidió esperar es uno de los sillones. A los pocos segundos logró escuchar el escándalo que tenia los herederos al trono de dicho reino.

"¡Iza-nii ya te dijimos que te ves bien, sal de ahí!"

"¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡Me veo horrible en esto!" pudo escuchar a Izaya replicar contra la mayor de las gemelas.

"¡Hey, Shizuo-san ya está aquí! ¡Sal de una vez antes de que se aburra!"

"Exagerado… (Estas siendo exagerado Iza-nii)" dijo la menor de las gemelas.

"¡De acuerdo saldré!"

Se oyó un fuerte golpe con una puerta, seguramente provocado por Izaya, y risillas de las gemelas.

Bajando de las escaleras se dejo ver Izaya quien no traía uno de sus habituales trajes de príncipe, a lo que Shizuo suspiró en alivio pues se hubiera sentido como un tonto verse casual, pero se quedo un pequeño instante admirando las vestimentas. Era un conjunto simple: una camisa roja con detalles negros, una chaqueta delgada y abierta y unos jeans oscuros, como ya se dijo, simple pero el rubio no podía quitar la mirada de su amante, era de las pocas veces que lo veía con algo diferente a esos molestos trajes o túnicas.

"¿Problemas eligiendo ropa?"

"¿Yo? ¿Tener problemas para decidir que ponerme? ¿Por quién me tomas, Shizu-chan?"

Rápidamente bajaron Mairu y Kururi.

"¡No le creas Shizuo-san! Iza-nii ha estado eligiendo su ropa desde que se levanto" Dijo Mairu.

"… mentiroso… (Iza-nii es un mentiroso.)" Dijo levemente Kururi.

"¡Les dije que se quedaran arriba!"

Ambas princesas huyeron ante el regaño de su hermano mayor. Shizuo se rió ante la discusión de los hermanos.

"No te preocupes, pulga. Yo tuve el mismo problema." Izaya soltó una bocanada de aire.

"Me relaja un poco pero es la primera vez que me pasa esto, así que aprécialo idiota. Por cierto ¿a dónde iremos?"

"Hay un buen restaurante al que venía antes de venir a pelearme contigo, creo que te gustará. De ahí pensaba ir al carnaval en mi reino, es muy entretenido."

"Lo sé. Tú no eres el único que se pasea por el reino del otro." Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa sincera.

"Casi me olvido, ten." Dijo el rubio con un leve rubor en su cara, extendiéndole su mano la cual cargaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

"Awww, que tierno Shizu-chan." Corrió a dejarlas en uno de los muchos floreros de la sala, ya las llevaría a si habitación mas tarde.

Ambos hombres fueron donde se encontraba el caballo de rubio, subieron y cabalgaron hasta la plaza. Pararon hasta llegar a un establecimiento decente.

"Comida italiana… buena elección Shizu-chan. No sabía que comías otras cosas aparte de comida dulce."

"Es verdad que disfruto mucho el dulce pero eso no significa que comeré cosas dulce de por vida pulga."

"Veo que estas evolucionando, muy bien Shizu-chan. Tal vez sea por mi~" Canturreó Izaya.

"Mejor cállate y entremos." Entraron al lugar donde prácticamente todos tenían los ojos en ambos príncipes, no se extrañaron pues a lo largo de su vida ya era usual.

"B-Buenas tardes sus majestades." Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color. Esta traía un gafete el cual decía "Erika".

"Buenas tardes, Erika. Mesa para dos."

"¡Si su majestad! ¡Por favor síganme!" Decía la chica emocionada. Los guío a una mesa un poco apartada pensando que ellos no querían ser observados todo el tiempo.

"Tomaré su orden ¿Qué es lo que desean?" Dijo mostrándoles el menú. Ambos leyeron todo.

"Yo comeré lo usual." Dijo Shizuo a lo que en el instante Erika tomo su pequeña libreta y anoto la orden.

"Yo quiero unos ravioli a la boloñesa." Dijo Izaya.

"De acuerdo, serán una orden de espagueti en salsa Alfredo y unos ravioli a la boloñesa ¿Algo de tomar sus altezas?"

"Yo creo que vino tinto estará bien ¿no crees?" Propuso Izaya.

"Solo por esta vez."

"De acuerdo en un momento les traigo su comida pero… e-eto… ¿puedo p-pedirles algo sus majestades?" Dijo nerviosa la cica a quien le había parecido un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Eh, claro, dinos."

"¿p-podrían darse un b-b-beso y dejar que les tome una foto?" Dijo ya toda roja la mesera. Izaya la acompaño al ponerse como tomate. Shizuo sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de su prometido.

"Porque no. Además nos casaremos en unos meses y la prensa tomara también varias fotos." Shizuo jalo de la camisa a Izaya y lo atrajo hacia su rostro.

"¡Hey que est-"Izaya no pudo terminar la frase ya que Shizuo lo besó antes de que pudiera negarse. Casi al instante escuchó el flash de la cámara de la joven. Fue un beso corto pero la mesera quedo satisfecha.

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Su comida será por cuenta de la casa! ¡En verdad muchísimas gracias sus majestades!" Erika fue corriendo a la cocina.

"¡Idiota! No estaba listo."

"Te ves adorables cuando te enojas."

"Guarda silencio neandertal. Además fue corto…" Izaya dijo lo último casi en susurro pero Shizuo le pudo escuchar.

"¿O sea que quería que durara más? Pulga exhibicionista."

"Tú eres el exhibicionista. Además que tiene que desee que me bese mi novio."

Ambos se calmaron en el momento que su comida llegó a su mesa, todo salió calmado, ambos robándose la comida del otro y platicando de lo que había sucedido últimamente en el reino de cada uno.

Salieron del lugar con unas despedidas de toda gente que estaba comiendo o trabajando ahí. Ellos regresaron el gesto con una sonrisa amable.

Volvieron a montarse en el corcel e hicieron aproximadamente media hora de camino al reino Heiwajima. Pero eso no importaba pues estaban pasando tiempo juntos, entre más minuto o segundos, lo que fuera, mejor.

Cuando llegaron los signos del carnaval ya estaban por todas partes; desfiles, personas disfrazadas, puestos de muchísimas cosas, gente bailando y riendo por la calles. Todo estaba lleno de los colores más vivos.

Los ciudadanos inmediatamente al ver al par real los recibieron con su habitual reverencia y les dieron mascaras, collares y demás accesorios los cuales se pusieron gustosos.

Recorrieron todos los lugares. Comenzaron viendo el gigantesco desfile al cual ellos dos se integraron bailando y festejando. Cuando decidieron que ya estaban un poco cansados y necesitaban recuperarse fueron recorriendo los puestos. Encontraron un martillo con el cual tenías que pegarle a una placa e indicaba que tan fuerte era uno. Shizuo termino rompiéndolo (N/A: Ese Shizuo todo un loquillo XD).

Probaron varios juegos más hasta llegar a uno donde se tenía que tirar un cuchillo al centro de una diana y al parecer parecía difícil ya que la mayoría de los participantes se quejaban con que el juego tenía una trampa. Incluso Shizuo lo probó y se unió a este grupo de gente. Izaya soltó un suspiro y con facilidad tiro el cuchillo dando justamente en el centro de la diana dejando a todos, incluso al dueño del puesto, boquiabiertos pues parecía mentira. Izaya al ver esto sonrió con malicia y cerró los ojos, tirando el afilado objeto en el momento exacto para terminar a unos milímetros a la derecha de primero, dejando, otra vez, a su público emocionado. No por nada era un maestro con su navaja.

Recibió un gato gigantesco de peluche el cual se lo dio a Shizuo.

"Tú eres la "novia" así que quédate con el gato." Izaya soltó una carcajada ante la "masculinidad" de Shizuo. Izaya decidió dárselo mejor a una niña de su público anterior que no le había quitado los ojos de encima al pobre peluche. Ella agradeció a ambos jóvenes y regreso con sus padres. Shizuo sonrió con calidez al ver el lado nuevo de Izaya, nunca le había observado tratando a los niños y, con su retorcida personalidad, mucho menos se había imaginado que a este le agradaban por lo menos.

El resto del día continuó probando puestos, viendo filmes, conviviendo con la gente quienes resultaron ser muy amigables y divertidos. Izaya estaba como niño en juguetería al ver tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar ya que en su reino no había un carnaval pero si se había colado varias veces a los anteriores del reino Heiwajima. Era fascinante ver a sus humanos reunidos.

Cuando la noche llego se dirigieron a una parte alta de la ciudad para maravillarse con un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, de muchos colores. Shizuo e Izaya se sorprendieron al ver a uno que creaba la forma de ambos en el cielo seguido de las letras de "esperamos pronto su unión" a lo que ambos se tornaron en colores rojizos.

Al terminarse el rubio llevó a su pareja de vuelta a su hogar, despidiéndolo con un beso mucho más largo que el que se habían dado antes en el restaurante. Uno dulce sin tocar la lujuria para después despedirse y que el mayor retornara a su reino, satisfecho con el día que había tenido.

Y pensar que se preocupo mucho por la ropa…

.-Shizaya-.

Les traigo buenas noticias:

PORFIN ARREGLARON MI COMPU (LETS PARTY HARD MADAFACAS)

Ahora si podre actualizar, créanme quería actualizar ayer pero mi amor (tumblr) me entretuvo.

Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas de este cap, mejor dicho de este mundo:

Este mundo la realeza viste como en las épocas victorianas pero todos los demás usan ropa actual. Tomemos que todos esos trajes victorianos son un "uniforme" por llamarlo de una manera.

Ellos si tienen tecnología (carros, televisión, computadoras, etc.) pero Shizuo prefiere usar un caballo XD

La homosexualidad, bisexualidad, etc., si está permitida.

Siguen teniendo tradiciones, lo digo porque en donde yo vivo se han perdido un poco, no sé donde vivan ustedes.

Creo que es todo lo que quiero aclarar. Además quería entretenerme ahora que regreso al internet. Supongo que tiene facebook, me preguntaba ¿quieren hablar conmigo? Es que ya van dos o tres personas que me piden mi face y quisiera que ustedes me ayudaran (por no decir recordaran) a continuar el fic.

DEJEN REVIEWS~~~~

Sayo!~


	11. Primera vez

Disclaimer: Durarara no me pertenece.

He corregido el capitulo.

.-Shizaya-.

Cada cita significaba más y más confianza en la joven pareja, con cada día que pasaba más enamorados estaban ambos jóvenes lo cual era conveniente pues ya eran pocos los días para la gran boda real.

Ambos pueblos estaban emocionados pues desde el inicio de los tiempos el reino Heiwajima y el Orihara eran enemigos letales con cada una de sus generaciones, por fin habría paz.

Y más relajación causaba que él ver a Shizuo e Izaya juntos caminando por las calles de cualquiera de sus terrenos se había vuelto algo común.

Shizuo estaba seguro de que ahora no le importaba nada de su pasado con su antiguo rival, estaba completamente enamorado; de igual manera le pasaba a Izaya quien solo fantaseaba pero nadie le reclamaba nada, primeramente porque era el príncipe y podía hacer lo que él quisiera y seguido por el miedo que él causaba enojado.

Y por fin ambos decidieron dar el primer paso. No importaba pues se casarían pronto.

Aprovechando que fueron a explorar los bosques de las afueras del reino y que encontraron una cabaña vieja y en buen estado decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche después de haberse asegurado de que dicho lugar no poseyera un dueño.

"Nee~ ¿tú crees que importe que nos desaparezcamos por una noche Shizu-chan?" Pregunto Izaya quien ya estaba sentado en la única cama de la habitación mientras que Shizuo encendía una chimenea.

"No. Creo que dará a entender otra cosa pero no me importa."

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "otra cosa"?"

"No te hagas el idiota pulga. Tu sabes a que me refiero."

"¿Te refieres a que tengamos relaciones?" Dijo Izaya sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

"Hablas como si quisieras." Dijo Shizuo quien trataba de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

"¿Y por qué no? Después de todo nos casaremos pronto…"

Shizuo le dirigió una mirada sería y a la vez sorprendida a su prometido, este sonrió al ver que la cara de Shizuo estaba en tonos rojizos, tal como la de él.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Por supuesto Shizu-chan. Nunca bromearía de algo así."

El rubio bajo la mirada para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza inútilmente.

"Pues… si tú quieres y yo también… ¿lo hacemos?"

La sonrisa creció más en el rostro de Izaya, tal como un niño en plena Navidad y ver el árbol lleno de regalos. Sin esperarse un segundo más se lanzo al cuerpo de su amado y se acercó lentamente a su oído.

"A veces eres demasiado lento su majestad." Dijo en un sensual suspiro el pelinegro haciendo que él cuerpo del rubio se dejara caer en la excitación y mandando al carajo su autocontrol.

Sin advertencia fue su turno de lanzarse encima de su amante, era nuevo en esto y sabía que Izaya era igual de virgen que él. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer pero si quería conservar la poca dignidad que tenía para su prometido debía dejar que sus instintos dominaban como cuando ellos solían pelear.

Comenzó mordiendo el suave y pálido cuello de su amante, muy fuerte. Demasiado. Izaya soltó un pequeño grito para indicarle esto y el rubio se separó del menor.

"Lo siento…"

"No te preocupes, se sintió bien de todos modos..." Dijo sonriendo.

Volvió a su antigua tarea aun teniendo un poco de rudeza pero no la suficiente como para herirlo de más, después de todo Izaya había dicho que le había gustado. Marcaba con ímpetu el cuello de su amante en lugares visible para que cualquiera que se atreviera a posar los ojos en el pelinegro se diera cuenta de que este ya tenía dueño.

Sus instintos lo poseían de poco a poco haciendo que inconscientemente rasgara las finas y caras ropas de Izaya, cuando el pelinegra vio como su fino saco era desgarrado intentó controlar a Shizuo.

"Alguien está emocionado. Esa era una buena prenda Shizu-chan…"

"Te daré otra, de todas maneras tanto a mí como a ti nunca nos faltara ropa."

"Oh~ ahora es cuando Shizuo decide ser una bestia."

"Y ahora es cuando tú decides callarte pulga."

Izaya aguantó la risa al ver como su camisa y pantalón eran arrancados de su cuerpo por las manos de su amante. En pocos segundos estaba completamente desnudo frente al rubio y eso lo avergonzaba un poco pero no debía perder la compostura ante él.

El mayor contemplo el cuerpo de su amado, deseando probarlo, saborearlo. Acerco su boca a los pezones de Izaya, ellos cautivaron su atención pues sabía que si iba directamente a la hombría de este lo asustaría, Shizuo había sido educado como un caballero por lo que sabía que tenía que ir un poco lento para no ser muy vulgar. De igual manera era Izaya.

Unas suaves lamidas fueron suficientes para hacer temblar levemente a Izaya, era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien lo tocara así y le asustaba que su cuerpo y mente le pedía más. Para indicarle a Shizuo su deseo soltó leves gemidos que deleitaron los oídos del rubio, inmediatamente dio otra y otra hasta casi morder el pezón ya erecto.

Sin embargo Shizuo se aburrió pronto dejando que sus manos buscaran nuevo entretenimiento en el cuerpo de su prometido, acariciando la piel que se calentaba con cada roce.

En medio del placer Izaya se dio cuenta que era el único que no traía ni una ropa encima, lo cual era algo denigrante para él. Decidió tomar un papel activo y trató de quitar de pérdida la camisa de Shizuo, quien aun estaba entrado en cada gemido que soltaba con cada caricia.

Shizuo al ver lo que trataba de hacer el joven príncipe decidió ayudarlo, inició desabrochando con lentitud cada botón de su camisa, solamente para excitar más al pelinegro. Izaya no podía despegar sus camines ojos de cada parte que revelaba el bien tornado pecho de Izaya, le daba un poco de envidia, Shizuo tenía un cuerpo que parecía competir con los dioses mientras que él era mas pálido y con menos músculos.

Aunque él sabía muy bien que lo que importaba era la inteligencia.

"Me encanta como te ves Shizuo, puede que incluso llegues a ser un Dios como yo."

"¿Tu un Dios? Hacia donde llegara la humanidad…"

"Con nosotros dos yo creo que nos alabarían. Cualquier mujer o hombre nos desea pero quiero dejarte claro que tu eres mío protozoario."

"Si su majestad."

Izaya se acercó hasta el cuello de Shizuo y mordió fuertemente, marcándolo para que cualquiera supiera que tenía duelo. Shizuo soltó un gruñido ante tal acción y se sorprendió que hiciera que su erección creciera más.

Con rapidez quito sus pantalones y ropa interior para poder liberar de una vez su miembro que ya comenzaba a molestar dentro de sus ropas.

Un sonrojo apareció inmediatamente en las mejillas de Izaya. No era la primera vez que veía un miembro masculino pero si era la primera vez que tenía uno enfrente de él aparte del suyo. Y lo que no podía dejar de pensar era lo bien dotado que había sido Shizuo. Incluso llegó a dudar si "eso" lograría entrar en él.

Empezaba a preocuparse.

Pero ya no podía retractarse.

Con cuidado llevo sus manos a la hombría de Shizuo quien dejo escapar un leve suspiro ante el contacto. Comenzó con un ritmo lento de arriba-abajo, sintiendo como de poco a poco el órgano se endurecía ante sus ojos sorprendidos.

Inconscientemente quitó una mano y la llevo hasta su entrada, auto-penetrándose con uno de sus dedos a la vez que seguía masturbando a Shizuo. El rubio no creía lo que veía, si bien podía decir que alguna vez lo fantaseó nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan bien como esto. No pudo callar más cuando sintió una traviesa lengua jugando con la punta de su miembro, lamiendo el líquido pre-seminal.

"¿Te gusta, Shizu-chan?" dijo en tono sensual Izaya quien volteaba a ver directamente a los ojos a su amante aun dándole sexo oral a su novio.

"Joder… si." Fue lo más coherente que pudo formular la mente del rubio.

Pero todo se esfumo cuando sintió como su miembro era engullido por la boca del pelinegro a la vez que este mandaba débiles vibraciones con sus gemidos por haber agregado otro dedo a su entrada, preparándola.

Al poco rato sintió como Shizuo aguantaba su orgasmo y el ya se sentía preparado justo para el tamaño de Shizuo. Se separo de él dejando un fino hilo de saliva que despareció al caer en la cama. Sin advertencia alguna el rubio se lanzó encima del ojicarmín y lo penetró con cuidado, recordando que su amante era virgen como él.

Izaya sintió como si un relámpago en su cuerpo le indujera dolor, él sabía que el sexo dolía la primera vez pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. No se comparaba para nada a sus dedos unos minutos atrás, sin tomar en cuenta que Shizuo era grande. No pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos que fueron notadas por Shizuo.

En cuanto al rubio, él se sentía en el paraíso pero en cuanto notó que Izaya lloró se retractó. Al momento quiso salir de él pero fue detenido por Izaya.

"Está bien… sólo… n-no te muevas…" dijo con voz entrecortada.

Con el poco control que le quedaba a Shizuo decidió esperar a que Izaya se ajustara a su tamaño, luchando contra su mente que le decía que follara a su amante como si de un animal en celo se tratara.

Perdió esa cordura cuando Izaya movió sus caderas contra su pelvis.

"Muévete."

Fue la única palabra que necesito para que saliera a la luz la bestia dentro del Heiwajima.

Con estacadas bruscas pero lentas inició el rubio, sacado cada vez más y más gemidos de Izaya que lo incitaban a continuar, acelerando el ritmo conforme cada segundo.

Izaya ya un recordaba que fue aquel dolor, era tanto placer que por poco y no recordaba su nombre, solo se concentraba en gemir el nombre de su amado y responder contra los movimientos de este.

Pero todo se volvió de un blanco placentero cuando Shizuo alcanzó a tocar cierto punto de él que se sintió tan jodidamente bien que sus gemidos subieron una octava.

Shizuo se detuvo al pensar que había utilizado fuerza de más y lo había lastimado.

"¡¿Por qué te detienes idiota?!"

Shizuo volvió a dar una estocada al mismo punto e Izaya volvió a gemir en placer, dio otra y otra para hacer gemir a Izaya como animal en celo.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos la pareja no pudo más y alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos. Izaya corriéndose entre los vientres de ambos y Shizuo corriéndose en el interior de Izaya.

Ambos se recostaron en la vieja cama, tratando de recuperarse por tal movida acción. Izaya fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Te amo." Dijo casi inaudible para Shizuo si no le hubiera prestado atención.

"¿Qué dijiste pulga?" dijo en tono burlón el rubio.

Izaya escondió su cabeza en la almohada y después miró fijamente a Shizuo haciendo un tierno puchero.

"Que te amo, bruto."

Shizuo e sonrió mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

"Yo también te amo Izaya-kun."

Ambos decidieron dormir en esa cabaña vieja y olvidada, solamente para disfrutar la felicidad del momento.

Sin saber que esa felicidad sería arrasada por las mentiras del pasado…

.-Shizaya-.

Les pido perdón, como ven ya he corregido el capitulo.

Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que leer la versión anterior, jamás me había arrepentido tanto de algo que yo había subido. No es que haya tenido flojera es solo que estoy enferma y apenas me puedo concentrar. He podido reescribir el capitulo ya que me he tomado todas mis medicinas. Les repito, perdónenme. Ni siquiera les pido reviews.

Ah, varias personas me han pedido mi Tumblr (solo reblogueo cosas):

arekusu1or3alex. tumblr. com (quiten espacios)

Sayo…


	12. Culpas y verdades

Ahora entendía la felicidad de despertar al lado de alguien. No entendía cómo fue que solía odiar al hombre dormido en sus brazos.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que este se encontraba aun en el mundo de los sueños, pero no lo culpaba, la noche anterior había sido larga y agotadora para ambos, Izaya tenía bien merecido ese descanso. Además era fin de semana lo cual significaba que no había tantos pendientes reales como entre semana.

Observó varios minutos el rostro del menor, era como un ángel cuando dormía, totalmente diferente a la expresión que estaba acostumbrado por parte del Orihara. No era que no la disfrutase; al contrario, estaba completamente absorbido al notar la belleza de su prometido que nunca había tenido el tiempo de notar.

Después de unos minutos pensó que lo mejor sería demostrarle más a Izaya su amor por lo que decidió hacer una buena obra. Con cuidado de no despertar al menor, se levantó de la vieja cama, busco sus pantalones los cuales estaban tirados al otro lado de la habitación y se propuso a hacer algo de comer.

Si bien la acogedora cabaña donde se encontraban estaba claramente sin dueño Shizuo ya la conocía, desde niño. Cuando destruía cosas colosales él huía a ese lugar para que nadie lo regañase, con el tiempo se convirtió en una clase de habito por lo que fue llenándola de cosas entre ellos, convenientemente, alimentos.

Por buena suerte encontró varios ingredientes, los necesarios como para preparar un desayuno decente. Shizuo buscaba impresionar a Izaya, no es que fuera el mejor cocinero de todo el planeta pero podía defenderse, el rubio nunca fue el príncipe caprichoso que ordenaba todo a sus sirvientes para que lo hicieran por él.

Mirando de reojo para asegurarse de que su amante siguiera plácidamente dormido se dispuso a cocinar.

.-Shizaya-.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, tal como si hubiera practicado un ejercicio muy agotador y no pudo sonreír ante la ironía. Su cuerpo le gritaba que se quedara en la posición en la que estaba pero su mente le decía que no podía quedarse todo el día como un flojo.

Con mucha pesadez se levantó con cuidado. Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco al sentir como un dolor punzante se liberaba por toda la región baja de su espalda. Inmediatamente comprendió lo que le pasaba al sentir un extraño líquido pegajoso saliendo de él.

'_Es cierto… Shizu-chan y yo ya lo hicimos…' _pensó Izaya recordando cada caricia que surgió aquella noche.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Izaya no se merecía a alguien como Shizuo pero nunca pensó que Shizuo llegaría a amarlo de verdad, hacía que se llenara de culpa. Él trato de que esto no fuera visible para los ojos de Shizuo. No tenía porque enterarse, nadie sabía nada así que se podía decir que lo que hizo en el pasado nunca pasó. Además el ya le había dicho a Shizuo que sus pasado tenía secretos.

Pero el rubio nunca se imagino que clase de secretos tendría el príncipe Orihara e Izaya utilizó esto a su favor.

No, debía relajarse. Como él ya lo había dicho, Izaya nunca hizo nada malo. Él no era un monstruo.

Tenía que concentrarse en vivir una buena vida al lado de Shizuo y ya con el tiempo, asegurándose de que Shizuo lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, le diría la verdad.

Por el momento el mayor no tenía porque conocer su pasado.

Se limpió y se vistió al percibir el olor a comida. Seguramente era su amante. Antes de verlo se dirigió a un espejo cercano y revisó que su rostro estuviera portando su máscara.

Como siempre.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Shizuo estaba terminando de alistar la mesa donde comerían su desayuno, estaba todo ordenado, como la típica escena que mostraban en los programas de televisión.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste antes Shizu-chan? Puedo adivinar que casi es medio día."

"Te veías muy tranquilo dormido y pensé que te molestarías un poco si lo hubiera hecho. Aparte se notaba que te agotaste por lo de ayer."

Las mejillas de Izaya se tornaron de un leve color rojizo pero sonrió sin vergüenza.

"Tú tienes la culpa, fuiste muy brusco anoche. Aunque si lo pienso mejor, no tienes tanta culpa porque, la verdad, soy irresistible~"

Shizuo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Lo que tú digas pulga. Luego no te quejes después cuando hagamos más "eso"."

"¿Más? Oh Shizuo, siento que serás una bestia insaciable."

"Tómalo como un pago de todas las veces que me sacaste de quicio."

Después de seguir coqueteándose por un rato, ambos hombres se dispusieron a desayunar. Shizuo miraba discretamente a Izaya pues deseaba conocer su opinión.

"No sabía que supieras cocinar Shizu-chan. Nunca pensé que un protozoario como tú llegara a preparar algo además de un cereal." El rubio trato de contenerse pues veía con nerviosismo como Izaya daba el primer bocado. "Esta dulce. ¿Usaste azúcar?"

El mayor se desconcertó ante la pregunta y trato de recordar.

"La verdad no." Procedió a probar también. "Me sabe normal a mí."

Izaya pensó un poco antes de darse cuenta.

"Olvidaba que tu posees los gustos de un niño. Las cosas dulces no me gustan tanto."

"Si tanto te quejas, no lo comas y deja de molestarme." Dijo Shizuo en tono de enfado.

"Por supuesto que me lo comeré. Yo dije que no me gustaban tanto las cosas dulces, escucha bien, no me gustan tanto, significa que me gustan de vez en cuando. Esta es una de esas ocasiones bruto."

El pelinegro notó como su prometido le sonreía y se relajaba. La culpa volvió a él. Verlo sonreír era nuevo para Izaya pues esas sonrisas si las había visto en el rostro del mayor sin embargo no eran dirigidas para él en el pasado.

Sintió ganas de llorar al pensar en lo que pasaría si su plan fracasara.

Pero recurrió a su máscara y trato de continuar la mañana de manera normal.

Mentiría para que Shizuo siguiese a su lado.

.-Shizaya-.

En cuanto el rubio puso su pie derecho en el suelo de la entrada principal de su castillo una gran cantidad de sirvientes se acercó a él, rodeándolo. Todos preguntaban el donde había pasado la noche, si se encontraba bien, y otros temas relacionados. Shizuo no tenía derecho a enojarse con ellos pues él nunca avisó que pasaría la noche fuera, era normal que sus súbditos se preocuparan por él.

Hablo con sus padres, omitiendo el hecho de que ya había tenido relaciones con Izaya, y no surgieron más problemas. Incluso su madre le dijo que ni se había preocupado pues ella supuso que estuvo allí.

Cuando se aseguró de que no faltaba avisarle nada a nadie el mayordomo principal se le acercó.

"Su majestad, la duquesa Douglanikov ha estado esperándole desde la tarde de ayer."

"¿Vorona está aquí? ¿No te dijo para qué?"

"No mi príncipe. Sólo dijo que era un tema con mucha urgencia. Ella lo espera en su oficina."

"Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte." Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al lugar dicho, Vorona era bienvenida en su reino pero nunca esperaría todo un día a Shizuo si no fuese realmente importante. Tomando en cuanto como era Vorona, que ella le hablara sobre un tema importante que ella no pudiese manejar debía ser de vida o muerte.

En poco tiempo llegó a su oficina y tal como le dijo el mayordomo, Vorona lo esperaba con una expresión seria con un toque de enojo en su rostro.

"Buenos días Vorona. Me han dicho que deseabas verme con mucha urgencia así que aquí estoy. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

La mirada de la mujer de afilo más.

"¿Recuerdas que tu país perdió casi todo su capital en un día por aquel robo al banco más importante de todo tu reino?"

"Como olvidarlo. Tengo mucho problemas desde ese día."

"Pues investigue y conozco la identidad del ladrón."

Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron con sorpresa. Se acercó más a la mujer y la tomo por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla.

"¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dímelo y ese bastardo recibirá el peor de los castigos!" Dijo con enojo Shizuo. Mostrando su resentimiento ante la joven.

La rubia escondió una sonrisa cruel ante su máscara de seriedad para después hablar con voz grave.

"Su nombre es Orihara Izaya."

.-Shizaya-.

Después del lemon ¿por qué no un poco de más drama? Pero esperen, habrá mucho más…

Les diré que seré un poco (MUY) cruel con ustedes. Este fanfic está casi planeado todo pero esto fue desde el principio.

Además Izaya nunca fue un santo XD

Dejen reviews por favor y así romperé sus corazones C: ok no.

Sayo!~


	13. La despedida

No había ni una nube en el cielo azul. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, una puesta hermosa de sol como se esperaría en un día a mitad de verano. Las personas terminando su trabajo de día a día con el fin de seguir viviendo una vida cómoda. Todo era lo usual y tranquilo. Solo un día más acabándose.

Excepto para el príncipe del país Heiwajima.

Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un nudo. No entendía nada; su mente solamente le decía que buscase a su prometido. Ni una orden más. Tenía que solucionar el enredo. Tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca.

Shizuo quería saber si Izaya lo había utilizado.

El rubio no sabía si fuera cierta la impactante noticia que su amiga le había dado. Formulaba teorías del por qué y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo reaccionaría si fuese verdad cada cruel palabra.

Recordaba cada sonrisa y momento que pasó con su prometido con tanta desesperación, como si su propia mente no le dejase aceptar el hecho de que lo habían engañado. Las sonrisas en esos recuerdos se desvanecían con el galope de su caballo.

Trataba de no enojarse. Tenía que estar tranquilo ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese cierto y él atacara al Orihara? Ni pensarlo. Su actitud tranquila tenía que ganar, por lo menos hasta conocer la verdad.

Unas lágrimas volaron a la velocidad del viento en rostro, perdiéndose en el aire. Shizuo aun no notaba cuando estas habían surgido. Mucho menos cuando divisó a lo lejos el castillo Orihara.

Por fin sabría lo que en verdad pasó.

.-Shizaya-.

Desde que se despidió de Shizuo Izaya no podía sentirse angustiado. Sentía un agujero enorme en su pecho. Sabía que algo iba a pasar y no sería nada bueno.

Aun si lo tratase de disimular sus familiares lo notaron. No era normal ver como el príncipe checaba dos veces cada acción que hacía, como si se hubiese equivocado y quisiese rectificar que estaba bien. O que este moviese sus dedos en un ritmo constante. Eran señales simples de nerviosismo.

Sin embargo el día estaba por acabarse y nada había cambiado. Todo era normal. Incluso fue a verificar con el jefe de su ejército, Mikado Ryugamine, que ningún enemigo se aproximara.

Se dio cuenta que era su propia mente quien había decidido perturbarlo a base de usar la culpa. Después de expresarle a más no poder a su prometido que su amor era sincero le molestaban las culpas del pasado. Shizuo no merecía a alguien tan bajo como él. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera era mejor que él como candidato para el rubio.

No era la primera vez que razonaba la situación. Antes de sugerir el compromiso lo pensó muy bien y recordaba tener pensamientos semejantes a los de ese momento. Pero no tomó en cuenta que en aquel entonces no conocía bien a Shizuo; el mayor le mostró experiencias que Izaya nunca antes vivió, Shizuo Heiwajima le ayudó a madurar. Gracias a ese cambio mejoró como persona y le reclamaba su moral que hiciese lo correcto en vez de ignorarla como lo había hecho antes.

Cada cosa que pasaba por su mente aumentaba el dolor de cabeza que surgía lentamente. Pensar en eso lo confundía más y aparte lo lastimaba. Sería mejor si dejase el asunto en paz y se fuese a dormir temprano. Después de todo, sería muy difícil de que Shizuo se enterase de sus pecados del pasado.

Convenciéndose, otra vez, de que ya no tenía más pendientes, se retiró a su habitación.

En el instante en que tomo el pomo de su puesta para entrar escuchó un gran estruendo en la sala principal de su castillo. Imaginándose que alguien con mucha fuerza acababa de azotar las puertas de la entrada.

Alguien con mucha fuerza…

Alguien con muchísima fuerza como para aventar unas pertas 15 veces su tamaño…

_Muchísima fuerza…_

La idea llegó rápidamente a él y en acto de cobardía tembló pues sabía quién era el que provocó el escándalo.

"¡IZAYA!"

Shizuo Heiwajima.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Por el grito supuso que Shizuo estaba enojado. Mucho. En el estado de estrés que estaba no sería buena idea enfrentarse a él, cometería un error y Shizuo podía sospechar.

¿Y si su prometido venía porque ya sabía que él fue el culpable?

No, estaba exagerando.

Como si tuviese todo el peso del mundo en su cuerpo, el menor fue a la sala principal, como pensó, el rubio se veía en mal estado. No era enojo pero si desconfianza y duda.

Esa mirada hirió levemente al Orihara pues era la misma de cuando se peleaban en su adolescencia. Esa mirada llena decepción. Como la odiaba.

"Prefiero que hablemos en mi habitación Shizuo. Has llamado la atención de toda mi gente."

Tardó en darse cuenta que ya, con tan pocas palabras, había cometido un error, llamando a Shizuo por su nombre y su apodo. El aspecto fue notado por Shizuo pero decidió no hablar y seguirlo hasta su alcoba.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos establecía contacto visual y cualquiera notaba lo tenso que era el ambiente con ambos príncipes, lo mejor para los sirvientes era no entrometerse.

Ambos entraron al cuarto, Shizuo entró primero para ser seguido por Izaya quien cerró la puerta con seguro, su prometido se veía serio y posiblemente lo mejor era no ser interrumpidos por nadie del exterior.

"Ahora dime Shizu-chan ¿de qué querías hablar?" Izaya repasó en su mente cada palabra que salió de sus labios. Esta vez no cometiendo el error anterior.

"Quiero que seas sincero. Es algo de extremada delicadeza y quiero que no mientas."

Las palabras del rubio pusieron más nervioso al menor, sin embargo continuo mostrándose sereno. Como siempre.

"Oh, Shizu-chan duda de mi eso me hiere un poco." Izaya trató de dramatizar falsamente ante Shizuo, de modo de broma para tratar de que el ambiente mejorara entre ambos príncipes. Sin embargo, el seño fruncido de Shizuo le indicó que este no se lo tomó muy bien. "Está bien, seré sincero. Anda, pregunta."

Shizuo tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta.

"Iré directo al grano ¿Fuiste tú quien robó a mi país? Contéstame con un sí o un no."

Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron en sorpresa. Su más grande temor estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos y era la hora de enfrentarlo pero no estaba preparado. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Si le mentía a su prometido este no le creería. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, él sabía que Shizuo aun no confiaba completamente en él y no lo culpaba, en el pasado Izaya se caracterizó por haber manipulado a muchos con mentiras o verdades no completas.

En cambio si por una vez ignoraba su maligna naturaleza que le gritaba mentalmente que mintiera tal vez Shizuo lo perdonaría…

No…

Lo que él había hecho no merecía un perdón tan gratuito.

Si él hubiese sido la victima hubiese ejecutado al culpable.

Ambas situaciones era de perder, no tenía escape. Lo mejor era decir la verdad.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría con su amor? Probablemente Shizuo lo odiaría o tal vez se lamentaría. Era mejor opción que Shizuo le volviese a odiar. Tanto como para desearlo muerto. No le importaba si moría amando a Shizuo, estaba acostumbrado, solo quería verlo superando todo.

"…Si, yo lo hice."

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían pero escondió las lagrimas, no era momento de llorar.

Cambio su mirada a una llena de cinismo, crueldad, burla; todo para ocultar que se estaba rompiendo en tristeza.

Joder, como se arrepentía.

Shizuo vio intensamente al pelinegro, encontrándose con la misma mirada enemiga de aquel entonces. Su ira lleno rápidamente su cuerpo junto con la decepción. No creía que fuera verdad, todo era una mentira más de Izaya.

"Bromeas… yo sé que mientes… solo juegas… después de todo lo que hicimos…"

El corazón de Izaya se quebraba ante las palabras del rubio, era muy tentativo explicarle mejor a Shizuo. Estaba muy tentado a decir que lo hizo para que este se enamorara de él.

Pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a las citas y toda esa basura romántica? Me decepcionas Shizu-chan, yo pensé que era más inteligente como para creer que sólo me divertía… ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de mí? ¡Eres tan patético! ¡Pensar que yo me enamoraría de un monstruo!"

'_No, yo soy el monstruo.'_

En cuanto terminó Shizuo lanzó uno de los muchos muebles de su habitación hacia él. Lo esquivó con facilidad para ver a Shizuo con la mirada muerta. No había ira, ni rabia, ni odio. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, como los de un muerto.

Shizuo iba en serio.

"Eres un bastardo. No tienes idea de cómo te odio." Dijo en tono tranquilo el rubio. Izaya tenía miedo. En el estado en que se encontraba Shizuo estaba seguro de que moriría.

"Vaya, Shizu-chan. Mejoras cada vez ¿será acaso en que apenas de estas dando cuenta en que te utilice? Para empezar era bastante obvio; primero robarte y mejorar mi reino, de ahí enamorarte para ganarme a tu gente y de ahí sacarte del juego y quedarme con tu reino ¿no era muy obvio?" Decía el Orihara mientras esquivaba ataques de Shizuo.

'_Es mentira, era la única manera en acercarme a ti, no como un enemigo. Ódiame, si me odias no te dolerá como me duele a mí.'_

De repente, los ataques de Shizuo pararon. Se quedaron ambos quietos, Izaya tratando de recuperar el aliento por haber esquivado todo y Shizuo estando parado, sin decir nada y con la mirada oscurecida.

"No te mataré. Si te mato podría generar problemas a nuestros reinos y aparte caería muy bajo. No quiero ser una escoria como tú. La ley te hará pagar, nadie más saldrá lastimado más que tú. Olvídate de nuestro compromiso, buscaré a un pretendiente mejor y será fácil porque cualquier persona es mejor que un bastardo como tú. Después de esto, ningún país querrá hacer alianzas contigo como rey. Te quedarás más solo de lo que ya eres, Izaya. Con tus mentiras te ganaste el odio de todos… Incluyéndome."

Shizuo camino hasta la puerta, ignorando al pelinegro.

"Te odio, Izaya." Finalizó Shizuo para después irse.

Izaya no pudo más y lloró. Lloró como nunca. Era demasiado dolor que se merecía, no valía la pena tratar de detener a su ex-prometido. Cada cosa que él dijo era cierta, sería odiado por todos. Sería castigado por su crimen. No merecía heredar el trono del rey.

Pero se alegraba de que Shizuo no sufriese como él. Su odio impediría que el mayor de los príncipes llorase por él, no merecía las lágrimas de él. Seguramente el rubio tomaría a su amiga rusa como esposa dentro de poco, todos los momentos que pasó con él serían olvidados fácilmente y, con dolor y nostalgia, lo alegraba un poco.

Con lo que acaba de pasar no notó como alguien encapuchado entraba por la ventana a la habitación. El sujeto ignoró el llanto del príncipe y clavó una espada de lado a lado en el pecho de Izaya. Después la retiró, manchando con sangre las finas alfombras y después llevarlo a un lugar sin personas para tirar el cuerpo.

Ese día, el reino Orihara sufrió la muerte de su príncipe.

.-Shizaya-.

Soy tan cruel, tienen derecho matarme por haber hecho esto pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Esta parte fue con la que empezó mi fic, fue lo primero que escribí así que solo tuve que adaptarlo a la historia actual y esto salió.

Esto aun no se acaba, puede que haya matado a Izaya pero no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga.

Ahora que veo, solo falta un review para los 100, como lo hice anteriormente, hare un one-shot Shizaya haciendo lo que este quiera para cualquiera que sea el 100.

Dejen reviews, les admito que me maldigan.

Sayo!~


	14. Luto

Por todas las calles de la ciudad se veían decorativos con el color negro como actor principal. Nadie de los pueblerinos sonreía y todos acompañaban su pesar con vestimentas oscuras para mostrar de la única forma posible su lamento, aparte de los rostros decaídos. La ciudad estaba llena de luto y tristeza.

Todos lamentaban la muerte de su príncipe: Izaya Orihara.

La noticia no tardó en hacerse correr e impactó completamente a toda su nación empezando por la desaparición de este, inmediatamente se mandó investigar cualquier detalle por orden de los reyes con el fin de saber lo que le había pasado a su amado hijo. Lamentablemente se decidió darlo por muerto al ver el desorden de su habitación y la gran mancha de sangre carmesí que se esparció por la alfombra, no había manera de que alguien hubiese sobrevivido sin la gran cantidad de sangre.

La reina se lamentaba, el rey le servía de hombro para llorar aun si el mismo deseaba también soltar varias lágrimas. Ni que decirse de las dos jóvenes princesas, estaban completamente destrozadas al haber perdido a su hermano mayor. Si bien ellas no fueron muy amables con Izaya, era su extraña manera de decirle que lo querían y ahora se lamentaban por su comportamiento tan infantil y cruel.

Pero no solamente el reino Orihara fue afectado por la muerte de un miembro de la familia real.

Shizuo se sorprendió muchísimo con la terrible noticia, sintió como la culpa invadió por completo su mente al escuchar como uno de sus sirvientes le traían el mensaje. Cada palabra que le dijo al moreno fue cargada con odio e ira de ese momento. No razonó las palabras que salieron de su boca. Él recordaba que Izaya se tiró a llorar en cuanto salió del cuarto, lo escuchó y sabía que su ex-prometido estaba arrepentido por sus malos actos pero lo ignoró, todo por su carácter.

Y ahora se sentía vació.

Ya no escucharía el apodo que su amado le puso y lo sacaba de quicio.

Ya no vería su sonrisa cínica.

Ya no vería su verdadera sonrisa.

Ya no escucharía:

"_**Te amo, Shizu-chan." **_

Pero su enojo aun continuaba, lo que el pelinegro hizo fue muy grave y no iba a ser tan fácil dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo pensar en el castigo que se le dio y sin contar que no fue dictado por la justicia y leyes le apena y le dolía.

'Si tan solo me hubiese quedado un poco más en la habitación.' Pensó Shizuo con culpa.

Le pareció extraño al rubio que no se le hubiese señalado como el asesino si todos los sirvientes sabían que él fue la última persona que el Orihara vio en el día. Aunque ellos también lo vieron salir de ahí sin estar con alguna mancha de sangre o con algún cadáver.

Más coraje le invadió cuando recordó que ni siquiera el cuerpo se había dejado. El pobre Izaya no podía tener ni siquiera una tumba como para que se le rezase. Qué triste.

Sus padres, lo reyes Heiwajima, se enteraron del crimen del príncipe y, aun con la cruel situación, decidieron discutirlo con los reyes Orihara. Shirou y Kyouko estaban dispuestos a, primeramente devolver todo el dinero robado; y segundo, asumir los crímenes de su hijo. Kichirou y Namiko rechazaron la opción de tomar justicia por el robo, ellos comprendieron que no era lo mejor y menos cuando la pareja lamentaba la muerte y desaparición de su hijo. Así que el reino Heiwajima tomó la decisión de ayudar en la investigación.

Desafortunadamente cada semana que pasaba las esperanzas se desvanecían lentamente al no ver buenos resultados. Ni una pista. Ni siquiera había sospechosos.

Y pronto asumieron por completo el hecho de que si Izaya siguiese vivo y perdido en alguna parte, ya estaría muerto con la herida que se le hizo.

Pronto, después de dos meses, el pueblo lo dejó en el pasado. Los reyes seguían investigando pero y se habían resignado.

Shizuo al principio había pensado en que si Izaya aparecía con vida podría darle otra oportunidad y continuar con su compromiso. Ahora ese tema era algo inútil. Su país ya no sufría la crisis económica como para buscar hacer una alianza con alguien más a través del matrimonio. Se podía decir que Shizuo ahora tenía la libertad de contraer matrimonio cuando el quisiese y con quien quisiese.

Su corazón aun mantenía el recuerdo de Izaya pero ya su amor hacía él no era tan vivaz como cuando el pelinegro vivía. Fue difícil superarlo pero hubo alguien que lo ayudó mucho y después de pensarlo muy bien y detalladamente podría ser la mejor candidata para ser su esposa:

Su mejor amiga: Vorona.

Ella lo apoyó en los peores momentos de su vida, le ofreció su amistad y su apoyo con los problemas financieros, era de sangre noble y era una mujer con gran belleza. Cualquier hombre estaría a sus pies con cualquier gesto de ella.

Sin embargo, Shizuo no era así.

Él tomaba a la rusa como una hermana o una amiga, nunca con un interés amoroso pero si pensaba en que se volviera a repetir que sus padres quisieran que desposase a alguien prefería que fuera a un conocido que a un extraño como le pasó con Izaya.

Aun tenía dudas así que por el momento se relajaba en que el matrimonio fuera un tema que no sería tocado en mucho tiempo. Si sus dudas se aclaraban ya tomaría una decisión definitiva.

"_**Te amo, Shizu-chan." **_

El rostro sonriente de su amado lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Como se mentía a sí mismo.

Aun le quería, aun después de todos los problemas que le causó lo quería y solo trataba de negar ese pequeño amor. Dudaba en tomar una nueva pareja por Izaya.

Estaba siendo muy tonto en pensar que Izaya aun seguía vivo.

Y de ser el caso de que su ex-prometido siguiese con vida ¿lo perdonaría? Lo que le dijo fue lo más cruel que el rubio había dicho en su vida. Conociendo a Izaya y lo posesivo que era, mucho menos le perdonaría el estar pensando en otro casamiento.

Soltó una pequeña risilla con tal pensamiento.

¿Para qué se preocupaba por esas cosas?

De todos modos, Izaya estaba muerto.

.-Shi… ¿zaya?-.

"¡¿Cómo me dice que unos ladrones cualquiera han vencido a nuestros mejores hombres?!" Exclamó Shizuo enojado al ver las noticias que parecían a primera plana de los periódicos.

El pobre sirviente que se le había encomendado llevarle un periódico al príncipe estaba temblando de miedo, por suerte la general del ejército Heiwajima, Celty Sturluson, estaba ahí por la noticia y ella era quien calmaba al rubio.

"Calma, Shizuo. Este hombre no tiene la culpa." En cuanto la atención fue apartada de aquel sirviente este huyo por la puerta.

"Perdóname es que parece imposible que incluso te derrotaron a ti."

La mujer solo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Era cierto, ellos la habían vencido y era humillante. Unos simples ladrones que tenían poca fama.

"Por lo que sabemos son un grupo nuevo. Un pandilla en sus inicios y todos usan mascaras de colores para proteger su identidad. Son un grupo cualquiera pero un poco más que los pañuelos amarillos. La diferencia más notable es quien los comanda. Parece ser un gran estratega y que conoce los puntos débiles de nosotros. Su líder es una persona muy inteligente."

"¿Y cómo se llaman estos molestos criminales?"

Antes de que Celty pudiese contestar ante la pregunta de su príncipe entro el mismo sirviente que había escapado con una carta en la mano.

"Perdóneme mi intrusión, su majestad, pero llegó una carta con una navaja de mano atada a ella."

Shizuo tomó ambos objetos y sintió como la nostalgia le invadió al reconocer aquella arma, era la adorada navaja de bolsillo de Izaya. Suponiendo que el mensaje estaba relacionado con el pelinegro lo abrió con desesperación.

"_Buenas tardes su majestad Shizuo:_

_Supongo que ya debe saber quién es el propietario de ese objeto así que se lo regaló. Tómelo como una invitación._

_Véanos en la plaza principal mañana a horas nocturnas y sabrá el porqué lo estoy solicitando. No importa si viene acompañado o no, como ya ha visto, hemos tenido varias victorias contra ustedes. Si no se presenta no nos afectara pues es el tema de un traidor entre ustedes._

_También puede que le digamos la razón de porque poseíamos esa arma._

_Sinceramente no suyo,_

_El líder de los Dollars."_

.-Shi… ¿zaya?-.

Nuevo capítulo para ustedes C:

Como lo prometí, hoy 13 de agosto a subir el capitulo (me ha costado pues me bloquee ya que ayer empecé a ir de nuevo a la escuela) aparte de que hoy cumplo un año más de vida (ya tengo 15 años).

Más trama e Izaya muerto. Iba a darles un gran dato aquí pero pensé que era mejor dejarlas con ansias Me divierto haciendo este tipo de escritura C:

Dejen reviews~

Sayo!~


	15. Máscaras

"¡Todo mundo! ¡Quiero que me traigan cualquier información que saben de esos ladrones! ¡Todos los detalles sin ser excluidos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a esos bastardos que se hacen llaman los "Dollars"!" Ordenó ferozmente Shizuo.

"¡Si, su majestad!" Contestaron los soldados que corrían a diferentes lugares para cumplir la orden de su príncipe.

"Shizuo, ya verás que atraparemos a esos ladrones y cuando lo hagamos tal vez podamos encontrar a Izaya… vivo." Dijo Celty pues estaba preocupada por su amigo. Shizuo se había alterado mucho con la carta de los Dollars, era como si se burlaran de su infortunio.

"Admiro tu positividad Celty, pero seamos realistas, es muy probable que lo que encontraremos será un cadáver." Shizuo se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que acababa de decir, aun si cada palabra le dolió, era lo mejor para no dar falsas esperanzas a su corazón. "Lo que ahorita me interesa es saber que se traen estos malditos. Han robado lugares con mucho dinero, te han derrotado en una ocasión y ahora me presumen que parecen tener algo que me pertenece ¡Y el colmo es que no se sabe nada de ellos! ¡No puede ser posible que salieron de la nada!"

"Pues así lo aparentan. Según los reportes oficiales se desconoce la localización del dinero pues parece que no se ha consumido. También hay que remarcar que los lugares robados tenían relaciones ilegales con varios criminales en el pasado… ¿Será acaso una venganza?"

"No lo creo y de ser así, los candidatos a ser esos vengadores también tendrían varios crímenes así que eso demostraría que merecen estar dentro de un calabozo."

El rubio volvió a leer el pequeño mensaje de nuevo con la intención de captar alguna pista.

"¿A que se referirán con un traidor? No parece que algo haya sido afectado desde que volvimos a obtener todo nuestro capital… ¿Debería ir a hablar con ellos?"

Celty pensó antes de hablar por unos momentos. Era una decisión peligrosa pero podían manejarlo, Shizuo no era por nada llamado "el hombre más fuerte". Si alguien atentaba directamente contra él seguramente terminaría con varios huesos rotos.

"¿Por qué no? En la carta dice que no es necesario que vayas solo así que te puedo acompañar junto a los mejores hombres de la nación. Incluso podemos pedirle a Mikado, el general del reino Orihara, que nos acompañe."

Ella tenía razón, podía solicitar un pequeña ayuda para saber lo que aquellos criminales ocultaban. Shizuo sabía que fuera lo que fuera su secreto era extremadamente valioso, si fuese otra organización criminal como los Awakasu-kai sería más peligrosa aun la situación y nunca tratarían de contactar directamente con la realeza. Esta era una oportunidad única y no debía de desperdiciarla.

"Ven, vamos a avisarles a mis padres y ver que tanto sabemos de ellos." Dijo Shizuo para después levantarse de la silla del comedor y dirigirse a la sala de juntas seguido por Celty.

Mandó llamar a los reyes y los capitanes de sus mejores divisiones pues serían esos quienes acompañarían a su príncipe en la misión. Le explicó las tácticas y lo que pasaría si fallaban. Se tenía entendido que los Dollars no tenían crímenes de asesinatos, a sus oponentes los herían pero nunca de muerte. Sin embargo eso no significaba que debían confiarse.

También se sabía que todos portaban mascaras completamente diferentes pero según los rumores de los barrios más oscuros aseguraban que el líder era un hombre alto y delgado que poseía una máscara sin ningún rasgo facial o adorno de color rojo. Siempre se le veía con una chamarra con capucha haciendo que ni siquiera su cabello se mostrase.

Estaban muy a la desventaja pues cualquiera podía pertenecer a ellos, no querían dañar a civiles por lo que en esta misión se centraría en cualquiera que trajese la máscara ya puesta y, sobretodo, su líder.

.-Shi… ¿zaya?-.

Cuando se oscureció el príncipe y varios hombres armados se encontraban en camino para ir al lugar de encuentro con un solo objetivo, claro como el agua.

Shizuo estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había ignorado completamente a Vorona quien había ido a visitarlo, dejándola como una furiosa fiera.

Al plaza principal de toda la ciudad, asegurándose de que ya no hubiese nadie que resultase herido.

Observó todos los establecimientos y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver el mismo restaurante donde Izaya y él habían tenido su primera cita unos cuantos mese atrás.

"Que bellos recuerdos…" murmuró para sí mismo.

"Así es…" Le contestó una voz desconocida pero a la vez muy familiar.

Lleno de confusión volteó a su lado derecho para encontrase a un hombre con mascara roja y con una sudadera y su capucha levantada. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar de quién era y rápidamente dio un brinco hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados por gente con todo tipo de mascaras, diferentes estilos, tamaños y colores. Mujeres, hombres. Niños, adultos y ancianos.

Los Dollars habían llegado.

"Lamento haberlo asustado "su majestad". Era demasiado tentador verlo en sus lindos pensamientos… ¿acaso el dueño de su mente era el fallecido príncipe?" Dijo en tono de burla el enmascarado.

Todos los hombres de la guardia sacaron sus armas, listos para atacar en cuanto fuera necesario y Shizuo tomó el objeto más pesado que estuviera cerca, en este caso, un poste de luz.

La gente que portaba mascara se asombró al ver como un solo hombre levantaba como si nada un poste de metal y lo arrancaba desde el pavimento. Habían escuchado rumores pero era sorprenderte verlo en persona.

Sin embargo el líder se quedó sin hacer movimiento alguno y por su máscara no se podía ver ninguna de sus expresiones faciales.

"¿Tan rudo? ¿Qué no ve que no vinimos a pelear? No traemos armas, bueno, al menos no ellos, yo si~" Dijo sacando una navaja idéntica a la de cierta persona, enfureciendo más a la bestia interior de Shizuo. "¿Le gusta? Después de obtener la de su ex-prometido me gustó y me conseguí una."

"¿Todo lo que harás será burlarte de mí?" Dijo Shizuo ya fuera de sus casillas ante la actitud tan molesta de su enemigo.

'_Me recuerda a… no, no debo recordarlo.' _Pensó Shizuo.

"Dígale a sus hombres que bajen sus armas y yo hablaré."

Acto seguido, el rubio hizo un gesto con su manos y sus hombres guardaron sus espadas.

"Bien, ¿qué quiere tratar primero? ¿Su prometido o el traidor?" Shizuo lo pensó unos momentos y sin querer se imaginó a Izaya haciéndole la pregunta pero termino echándole la culpa a la voz del hombre con máscara pues era muy similar sólo un poco más grave.

"No me vengas con estupideces, tu dijiste que tal vez hablarías de él, lo principal en la carta que mandaste fue que había un traidor."

El enmascarado se quedó callado unos segundos.

"Ah, que decepción que escogieras esa opción pero bueno." Dijo en tono bajo que sólo Shizuo escuchó. "Muy bien, el príncipe Izaya robó por lo que se sabe 500 000 millones de yenes pero eso no es cierto."

"¿Y me dirás que no sabemos contar? La pulga se robo exactamente esa cantidad de dinero, aun no se devuelve del todo pero eso es asunto de la realeza."

"Está equivocado. El reino Orihara le ha devuelto lo que le robaron. Izaya Orihara robo solamente 250 000 millones de yenes y si no me equivocó ya se le devolvió."

Los guardias junto con Shizuo se mostraron perplejos ante aquella acusación. Aunque aún no se mostraba que era verídica.

"Ese traidor es quien le robó la otra mitad y aun los posee. Es alguien muy cercano a usted diría más detalles pero como usted actuó de una manera muy agresiva al principio, prefiero irme y callar." De su bolsillo sacó dos pequeñas bolas que pudo reconocer como bombas inofensivas de humo.

"Antes de que se me olvide y por educación, mi nombre es Kanra, su majestad."

Cuando finalizó su oración las dos bombas fueron arrojadas con fuerza al suelo y una cortina densa de humo se creó entre ambos bandos.

"¡Atrápenlos!" Gritó Shizuo antes de que el humo se esfumara.

Se escuchaban varios pasos y voces pero no se veía nada.

"Adios Shizu-chan." Escuchó entre todas las voces.

Cuando el humo se había dispersado, ningún miembro de los Dollars estaba presente.

.-Shi… ¿zaya?-.

Nuevo capítulo y más temprano de lo usual. No se acostumbren, es solo porque este capítulo fue escrito por el cumpleaños de **ValenYukariHoshi **que es este martes pero no me aguante a subirlo XD.Ella fue muy amable en regalarme un dibujo por mi cumpleaños y pues accedí a dedicarle todo este capítulo. Si lo estás leyendo Valentina, feliz cumpleaños adelantado y espero que te haya gustado C:

Este fue el dibujo que me hizo X3:

valenyukarihoshi. deviantart art/ 1-392995152 (quiten espacios)

En cuanto al capítulo, sé que varios ya saben quién es Kanra XD Así que alégrense, ya se explicaran cosas en los demás capítulos.

Les tengo una pregunta que me ha dejado con duda, ¿De donde son ustedes? Es que yo soy de México y me sorprende mucho ver que esta cosa llamada intento de fanfic llega a otros lugares.

Otra cosa, he estado pensando mucho en escribir algo de Shingeki no Kyojin, exactamente algo Levi X Eren. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Me animo o no?

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor C:

Sayo!~


	16. Respuestas

El dolor de cabeza aumentaba con cada avance del reloj colgado en la pared de la habitación, recordándole que ya llevaba 2 horas de su vida sin conseguir ningún avance con su gran montaña de papeles sobre negocios, crímenes, asuntos sociales, etcétera; ser un miembro de la realeza no era fácil y mucho menos cuando uno no puede mantener su atención a lo que debe de hacer.

Esos Dollars llevaban varios días rodeándole la cabeza; un traidor, se preguntaba cómo fue que consiguieron esa valiosa información ¿Sería verdad? ¿Le habrían mentido? Si revisaba bien sus contratos sobre la economía de su reino podía ser una muy buena teoría y encajaba a la perfección.

Pensar en traiciones lo molestaba, primero Izaya y ahora esto.

Izaya…

El pelinegro no había sido dejado de lado, todos lo buscaban vivo o muerto. Shizuo ya no tomaba en cuenta su lado positivo, había asumido la cruel realidad. Se lamentaba por todo lo que habría sufrido el príncipe caído: herido de muerte y probablemente dicha herida estaría infectada, sin tratamiento médico, sin un techo o alimento…

No, Shizuo hablaba de Izaya, no de un débil pordiosero. Izaya sabía cómo casar, sabía cómo atender sus heridas con hierbas medicinales y, su mejor talento, manipular a la gente. Era muy probable que unos campesinos lo encontraran.

Así como era muy probable de que el cadáver de Izaya flotase en un río o fuera lentamente devorado por aves buscando carroña.

Pero lo que no podía olvidar es que de alguna manera ese "Kanra" había obtenido la navaja de Izaya, por lo tanto le había visto, ese tipo sabía todo sobre la situación del buscado.

Y Shizuo, como siempre, se dejo llevar por su brutalidad y gran carácter y no elegir el obtener información sobre él.

Si lo meditaba, había contestado egoístamente: escoger de un traidor que podía esperarse e investigar más a fondo quien era o un hombre al cual se le daba por muerto y se suponía que era el siguiente a la línea del trono de los Orihara.

Había ignorado la oportunidad de salvar a la persona que más amaba. Aun Shizuo le amaba.

_"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a las citas y toda esa basura romántica? Me decepcionas Shizu-chan, yo pensé que era más inteligente como para creer que sólo me divertía… ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de mí? ¡Eres tan patético! ¡Pensar que yo me enamoraría de un monstruo!"_

Su cara cínica.

_"Tú eres el exhibicionista. Además ¿qué tiene que desee que me bese mi novio?"_

Su cara avergonzada.

_"Vaya, Shizu-chan. Mejoras cada vez ¿será acaso en que apenas de estas dando cuenta en que te utilice? Para empezar era bastante obvio; primero robarte y mejorar mi reino, de ahí enamorarte para ganarme a tu gente y de ahí sacarte del juego y quedarme con tu reino ¿no era muy obvio?" _

Su cara de burla.

_"Que te amo, bruto."_

Su cara de alegría.

_**"Te odio, Izaya."**_

"¡Mi señor! ¡Tenemos una muy grata noticia!" Dijo un sirviente que entró a su despacho sin tocar con modales, sacándolos de sus nostálgicos recuerdos.

"Más te vale que valga la pena como para interrumpirme de esa manera."

"Lo es, su majestad. El delincuente "Kanra" se acaba de entregar y está en una de nuestras celdas."

No pasó ni un milisegundo para que el rubio saliese corriendo hacia aquel lugar.

.-Shi… ¿zaya?-.

"Hey~ Todos aquí son unos brutos. Yo me entregué por mi propia voluntad y no tardaron en encerrarme. No saben cómo tratar a las visitas." Decía con un puchero el hombre con la máscara carmesí. Sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a la pared, se le quitó su sudadera con capucha junto con varias navajas de bolsillo, revelando que el ladrón tenía un pelo negro, algo descuidado y un poco largo. Pero la máscara estaba intacta. Estaba abrochada con un mecanismo extraño en la parte de la nuca del hombre, muy complicada para desarmarse por lo que se le permitió quedársela, más tarde se la quitarían d cualquier modo.

Shizuo estaba con él en la celda, tolerando cada pregunta infantil de Kanra pero estaba llegando a su muy corto límite. Llevaban 30 minutos hablando y lo único que el príncipe había conseguido eran quejas del ladrón.

"Mira, te lo volveré a preguntar de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Acaso ustedes no se deben saber la leyes de su propio país? Que va, ni siquiera el heredero al trono sabe el porqué de mi visita. Bueno, no lo culpo a usted. Bien se sabe que el razonamiento no es su fuerte."

Una gigantesca vena se mostraba en la sien derecha de Shizuo. Su dolor de cabeza se había convertido en una migraña.

"Cada vez que me evites la pregunta de aquí en adelante será un año más en prisión."

El ladrón se quedó callado, pensándolo.

"De acuerdo pero que los guardias se vayan. No me gustan sus miradas."

Ante el comentario los hombres mataban con la mirada al criminal. Shizuo hizo un gesto, ordenándole a su gente que se fuera.

"Ahora ya estamos solo, habla."

"Que mandón. Dijo que quería saber el porqué me encontraba aquí ¿no? Vengo en ofrenda de paz."

Shizuo frunció el seño ante la burla del otro hombre, no había duda en que al criminal le encantaba burlarse de él, ignorando que era un miembro de la realeza.

"Esto es un plan con maña, no hay manera de que te hayas entregado de esa manera tan fácilmente con todos los problemas que nos has causado."

"Ha evolucionado su materia gris, lo felicito príncipe. Iré al grano, quería meterme en su castillo y confirmar personalmente la identidad de su traidor."

"¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor entrar sin la máscara? Nadie conoce tu cara."

"Se equivoca Shizuo-sama. Si me conocen, incluso usted. Sería demasiado peligroso."

"Entonces te ordeno que te quites es mascara."

"¿Y qué pasa si no deseo hacerlo?"

"Seguirás en esta celda por lo que te resta de vida e iremos capturando de uno a uno a tus Dollars."

"Oh, me pregunto cómo lo harán, ustedes no saben quiénes son, solamente yo lo sé. ¿Capturaran gente al azar? Me parecería algo injusto, la mayoría de los que estaban en nuestra reunión eran novatos, no han hecho ningún crimen."

"¿Me estás diciendo que tienes a civiles en tu "grupo" sin ningún motivo importante?"

"Así es. Nosotros admitimos a cualquiera que desee entrar en los Dollars. No tenemos un color porque podemos ser cualquiera y eso nos da muchas ventajas. Y puedo apostar que ni siquiera saben que pasa con el dinero que nos robamos."

El asunto era desesperante.

"Entonces admites tu crimen." Dijo el rubio, con claro cansancio en su voz.

"Por supuesto. Fue un crimen robar a personas involucradas con organizaciones peligrosas y donarlo a institutos de servicios públicos." El ladrón dijo como si fuese o más normal.

Tardó en darse cuenta que Kanra le estaba evitando el tema de nuevo. Era fácil caer en sus juegos mentales.

"Ya me harté. Quítate la máscara."

"Tan directo."

"Quítatela ya."

"No quiero." Berrinchudo como tal niño mimado.

"No digas que lo hice sin advertirte."

Antes de que el ladrón reaccionara, el rubio se le abalanzó y lo tomó por la parte trasera de su cabeza. Destruyendo con extrema facilidad el amarre complicado de Kanra.

Al ya no sentir la presión en la parte de sus cabellos se llevó al instante las manos esa parte para tratar de sostener el ligamento que recién se había roto. Sin embargo fue tarde. La máscara color carmín se destrozo al caer con el frio suelo de cemento.

Shizuo vio el rostro de su enemigo con completo asombro y confusión, pensaba que sus ojos le jugaban una mala broma.

Era Izaya.

Kanra era Izaya.

"Hola Shizu-chan."

Pero esa mirada, no era la misma del Izaya enamorado…

(Ahora si).-Shizaya-.

Nuevo capítulo que casi no explica nada pero el próximo estará para este viernes si llego a los 149 reviews~

Soy un chantajista.

Bueno alégrense, Izaya volvió. En el próximo explicare todo.

Y puede que rompa mas corazones… me encanta esto.

Dejen Reviews!~

Sayo!~


	17. Rencor y Rompimientos

"¿Izaya?"

No podía ser posible.

Los muertos no hablaban.

Izaya era un muerto ¿verdad?

La ilusión frente a él sólo era una jugarreta más de su solitaria y necesitada soledad, estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Pero todo se aclaraba al ver a esos dos ojos rubíes que tanto amaba.

Aunque estaban oscurecidos, con odio. Un sentimientos que hacía mucho no apreciaba en ambos orbes carmines.

Esos ojos si eran de Izaya, pero el Izaya de su pasado.

"Veo que ya puedes decir mi nombre sin llamarme "pulga", Shizu-chan."

Su voz, también era distinta. Ya no había el falso tono juguetón con el que le habló hace unos pocos minutos. Era monótono, cínico y frío. Nunca había escuchado así al Orihara, ni siquiera en su último encuentro. Le llegaba a causar intimidación.

'_Eso es porque ya no está fingiendo.' _Una voz muy débil hablo entre toda la confusión dentro de la mente de Shizuo.

"Como… ¿Cómo estas… vivo?" Logró formular la garganta del rubio.

"El diablo nunca muere." Dijo con simplicidad el pelinegro, sin cambiar nada de su expresión actual. "Pero lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte."

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Está vivo! ¡Todo mundo te da por muerto!" Gritó por fin con emoción, no le importaba el estado sentimental de Izaya, Shizuo estaba lleno de alegría de ver a su ex-prometido.

Ex-prometido…

"Oh, ahora te alegra que esté vivo. Claro, no quieres caer tan bajo como yo. No quieres ser la escoria que soy, la peste, basura, lo peor de lo peor. Sientes alegría de ver a la persona que más odias, bastante lógico a mi opinión." Cada palabra salida de los labios de Izaya fue cargada con sarcasmo, buscando traer de vuelta las palabras que le dijo Shizuo.

_"No te mataré. Si te mato podría generar problemas a nuestros reinos y aparte caería muy bajo. No quiero ser una escoria como tú. La ley te hará pagar, nadie más saldrá lastimado más que tú. Olvídate de nuestro compromiso, buscaré a un pretendiente mejor y será fácil porque cualquier persona es mejor que un bastardo como tú. Después de esto, ningún país querrá hacer alianzas contigo como rey. Te quedarás más solo de lo que ya eres, Izaya. Con tus mentiras te ganaste el odio de todos… Incluyéndome."_

Shizuo tragó saliva, era cierto. Shizuo no pensó lo que decía en ese entonces.

¿Acaso eso fue suficiente para herir al Orihara?

"Pero yo no-"

"No digas que lo dijiste sin intención, fuiste muy claro en ese momento neandertal. Además eso no es lo que me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a cargar con tu odio."

Era de esas pocas veces en las que Shizuo dejaba pasar un insulto directo a él, no era la situación adecuada para salirse de sus cabales y atacar al otro hombre.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste? Encontramos sangre en tu habitación y fue lo único que dejaron como pista."

"Son tan idiotas. Nunca se les ocurrió buscarme en el canal abandonado."

Como si fuese una lámpara la mente de Shizuo se iluminó. ¿Cómo nunca se les ocurrió? Ese canal llevaba más de 20 años sin usarse y tenía el acceso cerrado a cualquier público, aparte de que la mayoría de la gente lo evitaba al estar lleno de alimañas y peste.

"Cuando me desperté tenía un grave herida en el pecho, por suerte la humedad del canal hizo que crecieran diversas plantas en la zona y encontré unas hierbas medicinales. Si Shinra no me hubiese hostigado hasta la muerte con sus extrañas medicinas, yo no estaría aquí."

Izaya tenía toda la razón, Shinra podía ser útil, a veces.

"Estuve ahí por lo menos una semana, acostado y comiendo puras plantas hasta que dos viajeros me encontraron. Nunca me reconocieron pero me dieron la noticia de mi muerte."

Shizuo pudo haber jurado escuchar en murmullo "hipócritas".

"Si, todos nos pusimos a buscarte y después de un tiempo nos dimos por vencidos y decidimos… darte por muerto…"

"Entonces no buscaron muy bien que digamos." Izaya tomó una bocanada de aire para volver a seguir con su discurso y, fallidamente, calmarse. "Les di todo el oro que traía conmigo para que me llevasen con un doctor y me comprasen ropa, creyeron que era una especie de criminal y lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue alejarse de mí."

"Pero te convertiste en eso…"

"Ah, esa es otra parte pero no creo que alguien como tú lo comprenda. Además de que no tengo que contarte los detalles, ya no somos nada." Con frialdad salieron las palabras de Izaya, hiriendo directamente al corazón de Shizuo.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Tan idiota eres? ¿Ya olvidaste que me dijiste que era una escoria? ¿No recuerdas que dijiste que cualquier persona era mucho mejor que yo como pretendiente? Hasta mencionaste lo solo que me quedaría al final de todo… Y lo que más importa…"

Los ojos carmesís del Orihara brillaban con odio y furia, esa mirada de maniaco o psicópata que asustaba a todos; desafiante, cínica. Y para contrastar a la perfección, una sonrisa mostrando sus caninos que misteriosamente parecían verse afilados.

Parecía el rostro de un demonio.

No era el de Izaya.

"Dijiste que me odiabas."

"Si pero-"

"Ningún pero Shizuo. Cada cosa que dijiste es cierto y recapacité: ¿En verdad estar enamorado sirve de algo? El amor causa locura y hace que el ser humano cometa muchos errores, más de los que ya comete habitualmente. Yo me comporté como una adolescente enamorada y sufrí de una manera que en parte me la merecía."

El rubio bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza y culpa. Sus palabras habían dañado mucho al pelinegro, él siempre usó la fuerza bruta y no mató a Izaya; fue un completo error reaccionar de esa manera y volvió a maldecir mentalmente a su personalidad poco tolerante.

"Yo dije todo eso dejándome llevar por la ira, las personas decimos cosas muy tontas cuando nos enojamos y eso ya lo sabes muy bien de mi parte. Por eso, te pido perdón."

Una carcajada llenó el eco de la fría celda.

"¿En verdad crees que un "perdón" resolverá todo? ¡No creía que sin mi tu cerebro caería en su nivel de funcionamiento!... En dado caso de que siendo yo tan misericordioso contigo, ¿Qué pasaría? Tu y yo no volveremos a ser lo de antes."

"Claro que no. Podemos remediarlo aun, nunca es tarde."

"Shizuo." El susodicho tembló ante la mención de su nombre en un tono serio y mucho más porque Izaya no estaba utilizando su apodo. "Para el mundo entero, estoy **muerto.** Todos reaccionarían de una mala manera, preocupándose por pensar que puede haber una nueva guerra al ser mi muerte un fraude…"

La muerte de Izaya apareció en diversos periódicos de distintos países, todos buscaban el cadáver de él y si de la nada salía Izaya con vida y viviendo plenamente se crearía una guerra ya que por la búsqueda se saltaron varios procesos de contratos y se ayudó al reino Orihara. Sin contar que el pelinegro fue expuesto por Shizuo como el ladrón de casi toda su capital. La pena sería la muerte.

Su relación estaba entre la espada y la pared.

"¡Ah! Otro aspecto que olvidaba… Si bien recuerdo, el periódico de hoy decía que te casarás con la duquesa Douglanikov."

Oh mierda.

Lo olvidó completamente.

"E-Eso es s-solo un acuerdo de alianza. S-Se puede romper en cualquier momento." Dijo con esfuerzo Shizuo al ser descubierto, no tenía idea en que pensó al aceptar tal propuesta. "Pero es Vorona, ella aceptará romper el compromiso si se lo digo."

"Por alguna razón no lo creo. Además, yo no quiero estar contigo."

El mayor lo miró confundido.

"¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Pero qué dices? Aun debes estar enfermo. Yo te amo, tú me amas. Rompo el acuerdo de matrimonio y nos volvemos a comprometer."

"No, yo te **odio, **Shizuo."

Era como si se pudiese escuchar como algo dentro del príncipe rubio se rompiese.

Eso le había dolido de una manera tan horrible como cuando Izaya le había confesado lo del robo, quizás mucho peor.

Tal vez Izaya mentía. Siempre había mentido y aun le amaba. ¡Tenía que estar positivo!

Pero toda esa positividad se desvaneció en un breve instante al fijar su mirada con la del pelinegro encadenado.

Esos ojos demoniacos con odio no daban algún rastro de amor o siquiera cariño. Estaban completamente oscurecidos por sentimientos negativos.

Eran exactamente los mismos con los que le dijo "te odio" antes de que Izaya despareciera.

'_Así que así se siente tener el corazón roto.' _Pensó Shizuo, tratando de no quebrarse frente al hombre que tanto lo amó.

.-Shizaya-.

A veces me dan tantas ganas de ponerles un límite de reviews para ver cuánto se tardan en llegar y siempre me sorprenden haciéndolo a gran velocidad así que **NUNCA **volveré a hacer eso C:

Ni me dieron tiempo de escribirlo bien XD Pero aquí está, son las 12 de la noche según mi computadora por lo que ya es viernes. Esta vez fui puntual XD.

Hay Izaya, me das pena a veces. Y Shizuo igual, no sé porque no hago que esos dos traten de hacer bebes como los conejos y tengan su final feliz. PERO me encanta complicar las cosas por lo que Izaya ya no está enamorado. No se preocupen, en los separadores sigue diciendo Shizaya C:

Tengo pensado poner lemon en el siguiente capítulo pero eso dependerá de ustedes, tengo 152 reviews, lleguen a 170 y pongo lemon (ya sé, me contradigo a mi sola diciendo que no lo volveré a hacer), si veo que ya casi no hay actividad entonces subiré el capitulo sin lemon. Ustedes decidan (pero por favor no dejen comentarios con solo una letra (me llego uno donde nada mas escribió "c"))

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Sayo!~


	18. Ruidos en la bilioteca

Después de argumento entre Shizuo e Izaya el rubio había acabado con el corazón destrozado pero eso no significó el darse por vencido. El haberlo escuchado y visto en buena condición le alegraba aun si su amor se había desvanecido, era como un reto más pues su meta era conseguir enamorar de nuevo a Izaya.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo siquiera empezar pero no importaba.

Para comenzar ordenó mover a Izaya de la celda a un dormitorio de visitas. Shizuo iba a darle libertad y avisarle a los reyes Orihara que su hijo había sido encontrado pero el pelinegro se rehusó, prefirió ser excluido de la sociedad y evitar que cualquier persona supiese de su existencia por lo que se le proporcionó una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo, con los mejores sirvientes que prometieron guardar el secreto; Izaya aun seguía siendo de la realeza.

También se le atendieron sus heridas terminando con una cortada de lado a lado por su espalda y por su pecho…

Donde había "terminado" su vida.

Los reyes Heiwajima se mostraron impactados ante la repentina aparición del pelinegro pero se le aceptó en el palacio y aceptaron no decir nada.

Por lo menos Shizuo había logrado hacer más cómoda la vida su amado.

Miró de lejos a Izaya agarrando un libro de un lugar muy alto de uno de los estantes.

El príncipe menor quiso ver si algo de su biblioteca le llamaba la atención ya que no podía salir al aire libre. Y Shizuo estaba ahí solo para pasar tiempo con el joven, esperando la oportunidad correcta de enamorarle.

Cuando vio que Izaya llevaba ya varios minutos batallando por no tener la altura necesaria como para agarrar siquiera la parte baja del lomo del libro que deseaba, Shizuo se acercó. El otro no se dio cuenta pues toda su determinación iba dirigida hacia ese maldito libro.

Fue sacado de su trance al ver como una mano ajena se posó en su cintura para evitar que se cayera con contra los estantes. Aprovechando, Shizuo, con su otra mano, tomó el libro y se lo dio a Izaya.

"¡¿PERO QUE HACES?!" Grito Izaya, rápidamente separándose del agarre de Shizuo. Estaba completamente rojo.

"Estabas por caerte y necesitabas ayuda."

"Yo podía por mí mismo." Le arrebato violentamente el libro a Shizuo y desvió su mirada, buscando el escritorio más lejano para poder trabajar lejos del mayor.

"Por lo general la gente dice "gracias" cuando se les ayuda."

"Ya te dije que yo podía sólo, tu solo te entrometiste."

Dialogar con el nuevo Izaya era más difícil que antes. Era tosco y gruñón solamente con el rubio. A veces ni siquiera le daba un poco de atención. Todo para demostrar el odio.

Pero Shizuo seguía como fiel perro a su amo. No le importaban los insultos. Se controlaba.

Sin embargo ese autocontrol también se utilizaba para medir las ganas de saltar sobre Izaya y "comérselo".

Como ahorita, que estaba lidiando con el rostro enojado de Izaya.

'_Adorable.' _Pensó Shizuo. Sabía lo difícil que era que Izaya demostrase otra emoción que no fuera cinismo o maldad pero la vergüenza podía ser de ayuda en pocas veces.

Izaya decidió tomar el asiento más alejado de la puerta, con la intención de que nadie lo molestase y creyendo que Shizuo regresaría a sus labores. Aunque fue todo lo contrario, Shizuo se sentaba en la misma mesa que él y eso le molestaba. Cambiaba de lugar cada vez que el príncipe se sentaba a su lado.

Rió ante de hecho de ver como Izaya actuaba caprichudamente, tal como un niño.

Después de 5 mesas diferentes, el pelinegro se resignó y se quedó en la más alejada de todas. Abrió el libro y comenzó leer, sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

"¿Qué lees?"

"Una novela."

"¿Romántica?"

"Policiaca."

El silencio y ambiente era tenso, inundando toda la habitación. La situación se tornaba cada vez más incomoda con cada hoja que Izaya cambiaba para continuar su lectura hasta que el rubio rompió la pared helada.

"Sabes, podemos intentarlo de nuevo."

"¿Intentar qué?" Dijo Izaya queriendo hacerse el tonto.

"Nuestro compromiso."

La mirada de enojo de Izaya mataría si fuese un arma.

"Tú ya estas comprometido con la duquesa Douglanikov y yo estoy muy ocupado."

Shizuo se sorprendió por las palabras del menor ¿Quién le había dicho esa mentira? Si bien era una opción a tomar nunca había mencionado que fuese la definitiva.

Ya que el amor de su vida estaba a su alcance, atar su vida a Vorona estaba completamente descartado.

"Eso es una mentira. Yo sigo soltero."

"Entonces ve y consíguete a alguien más."

Las palabras que salieron de su boca herían tanto o más como su fiel navaja para Shizuo.

Sin embargo sabía que dijese lo que dijese no lograría cambiar el punto de vista del Orihara. Izaya siempre había sido mejor en lo verbal que él. Para el rubio era mejor expresarse con acciones.

Fue cuando su cerebro creó una grandiosa idea.

Sin dejar que el pelinegro reaccionase y aprovechando que este tenía la cabeza metida en el libro, se acercó a él con sigilo, lo tomó rápidamente de la nuca y atrajo esos labios que había deseado por tanto tiempo a los suyos. Izaya fue tomado por completa sorpresa.

Al principio el pelinegro golpeaba a Shizuo para que le soltase sin obtener resultado alguno. Maldecía interiormente a la gran fuerza sobrehumana Heiwajima.

Sintió algo cálido posarse sobre sus labios y tratando de abrirse paso. Reconocía esa sensación y los recuerdos de su pasado amoroso lo envolvían dejando que sus fuerzas se disminuyeran, cediéndole pasó a esta.

Shizuo sonrió dentro del beso al ver que ya no había negación por parte de su amado y continúo con su tarea. Exploró la boca del Orihara con fuerza para grabar el sabor de esta temiendo que el día de mañana no pudiese besarlo de nuevo. Izaya respondió al beso sin poder sobrepasar la agresividad del rubio.

Desafortunadamente tuvieron que romper el contacto ya que ambos, al ser seres necesitados de oxigeno, necesitaban respirar. Amabas respiraciones eran más agitadas de lo normal y en ambas miradas había deseo y lujuria.

No necesitaron el habla para comunicarse lo que ambos hombres deseaban.

Shizuo se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Izaya, aprisionándolo contra la mesa y aventando el libro lejos de allí.

Volvieron a iniciar un beso cargado de lujuria, como si fuesen dos animales salvajes comiéndose vivos.

Las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo de otro, demostrando lo mucho que extrañaron esas sensaciones.

Deliberadamente la mano de Izaya llegó a la entrepierna del mayor y sonrió al notar la dureza del miembro del otro.

"Alguien está emocionado." Izaya dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

La sonrisa se desvaneció porque el rubio había correspondido a tal toque, masajeando sobre el apretado pantalón la erección del Orihara.

"No soy el único."

Las ropas de ambos fueron removidas en pocos segundos y los gemidos se escuchaban por la biblioteca. Shizuo agradecía de que a esas horas no había nadie leyendo aunque el ser sorprendidos en pleno acto sexual sería algo excitante.

Al ser descubierto el pálido pecho de Izaya notó en metió de esta la cicatriz posiblemente provocada por la espada que lo atravesó. La admiró por unos instantes para después inclinarse para llegar a ella y depositó un beso sobre ella.

"¿Pero qué haces imbécil? Termina con todo esto antes de que me arrepienta." Ordenó Izaya sintiendo como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas por el tierno acto de su amante.

"Si, su majestad." Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa honesta. El haber causado esa reacción en Izaya le daba un poco de esperanzas, aparte de que lo dejase continuar.

Masajeó uno de los pezones de Izaya con una mano mientras que la otra acariciaba la pelvis de este. Izaya temblaba y se removía debajo de Shizuo tratando de indicarle que quería que lo tocase más.

Esta vez Shizuo quiso ser directo por lo que llevó cerca de la boca del menor tres de sus dedos indicando que los lubricara con su saliva.

"¿Tan rápido eso?"

"Tú y yo sabemos que estamos al límite."

"Cierto~"

Sin decir más, Izaya metió los tres dedos a su boca. El rubio tuvo un escalofrío al sentir la calidez de la boca del otro y sintió como su miembro se volvía más duro provocándole la urgencia de ser tocado pronto.

Sacó los dedos de la cavidad viendo como un hilo de saliva se escurría y caía por el mentón de Izaya. Llevó los dedos mojados a su entrada e insertó uno.

El pelinegro soltó un pequeño gemido por la intrusión. No dolía tanto como la primera ve pero era una sensación muy extraña e incómoda, sin embargo su interior le pedía a gritos que esos dedos llagaran a tocar más a fondo.

El mayor notó como las paredes internas de Izaya se aflojaban con el paso del tiempo por lo que insertó los demás dedos de uno a uno. Cada movimiento era un gemido más robado de la garganta del ojicarmín pero el Heiwajima sabía que su amante podía gemir mucho más, tanto como una perra en celo.

Todo se volvió blanco en la mente del pelinegro cuando los dígitos se curvearon en su interior, llegando a ese dulce y placentero ángulo que le nublaba la mente.

"Lo encontré." Susurró Shizuo y sacó los dedos del interior del joven, ganándose un quejido por no haber continuado.

Shizuo colocó su hombría en la entrada de Izaya y entró de una sola estocada. Izaya ahora si liberó un gran gemido que hacía dudar de su propia voz.

No tuvo que esperar a que el Orihara terminara de ajustarse a la penetración ya que este movía las caderas. Complaciendo su deseo, Shizuo salió de él y volvió a entrar con una fuerza moderada que fue aumentando con el ritmo de las estocadas.

Les valía un carajo aguantar el volumen de sus voces, ellos pensaban que no había nadie más allí.

Pensaban…

Fue cuando Shizuo sentó sobre su miembro a Izaya que el pelinegro notó la presencia de una peculiar espectadora que el rubio no podía ver.

Vorona Douglanikov estaba presenciando como ambos príncipes tenían relaciones sexuales sobre uno de los escritorios.

Izaya no sabía cómo reaccionar pero el ritmo de las fuertes y bruscas estocadas de su amante no se detenían seguía gimiendo y fue cuando a su malévolo cerebro se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar la situación.

"Es mío, perra." Movió sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido de aquellas palabras mientras levantaba el dedo medio de la mano que abrazaba la esculpida espalda de Shizuo. La rusa captó de inmediato el mensaje y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada pero hecha una furia.

Izaya sonrió entre gemidos por su victoria y montaba la masculinidad del rubio con más fuerza.

Se escuchaba claramente el chocar de las dos pieles cubiertas por una capa de sudor y el rechinar de las patas de un vejo escritorio de madera que increíblemente soportaba la actividad física de ambos hombres.

Fue cosa de unos minutos después que ambos príncipes llagaron al orgasmo acompañado de un grito de placer. Shizuo terminó corriéndose en el interior de Izaya y este ultimo sobre el vientre de ambos.

Los se dejaron caer al piso frío por el cansancio. El rubio atrajo a Izaya en un abrazo para no dejar que este se escapara aunque Izaya no tenía ni la más mínima intención de eso, no sabía si sus dos piernas eran aptas en esos momentos como para caminar o correr.

"Te amo." Dijo Shizuo sin esperar respuesta pues pensaba que lo anterior solo fue un deseo carnal reprimido por el menor.

Las palabras de rubio no abandonaban la cabeza de Izaya, se repetían una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Podía detectar honestidad en cada una de las silabas pero su orgullo lo ponía a dudar pues estaba muy dolido.

Trató de pensar en cómo rechazar los sentimientos del mayor pero no puedo más y su máscara se cayó.

"Es tu última oportunidad."

"¿Eh?" Dijo Shizuo confundido.

Izaya le sonrió con malicia pero combinada con ternura.

"Tienes sólo una oportunidad más para no dejarme ir, protozoario."

.-Shizaya-.

Les pido perdón por haberme tardado tanto tiempo, tengo dos horas diarias de matemáticas y mis ganas suicidas incrementaron C: Pero les traigo buenas noticias (aparte de su amado lemon XD).

Ah… sé que me arrepentiré muchísimo de esto…

Están por llegar a los 200 reviews, la verdad nunca pensé que esto llegará a tanto y me hace tan feliz C: Es en serio, ustedes me motivan cada día a no darme por vencida y aunque no los conozca, los amo C:

Y por eso estoy a punto de cometer esta grandísima pendejada:

…

Actualizare cada domingo.

Así es, cada puto domingo habrá capitulo nuevo.

Tengo muchísimo miedo pero se lo merecen.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos el próximo… domingo…

TwT me voy a arrepentir demasiado.

Sayo!~


	19. Reunión familiar

"Señores, se les citó aquí para discutir un tema muy importante, por eso he requerido la presencia de todos ustedes." Dijo Shizuo con total seriedad.

La mesa estaba rodeada de varias personas con facetas sin ningún rastro de alegría. Cada uno de ellos formulaba sus teorías del porque todos fueron convocados al mismo salón de juntas y ninguna de las conclusiones podía ser benéfica.

Al lado izquierdo estaban los reyes del país Orihara junto con su general de su mejor guardia personal, Mikado Ryugamine. Del lado contrario se encontraban los reyes del país Heiwajima, el segundo príncipe, Kasuka Heiwajima, y su general de brigada, Celty Sturluson. La reunión tenía que ser en completo desconocimiento para las demás personas que no se encontraban presentes.

Apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados estaba Izaya, escondiéndose tras la máscara que lo transformaba en el criminal "Kanra". Si Shizuo lo había obedecido, su secreto de aun existir se mantenía guardado pero después de una plática con su amante el rubio logró convencerlo de hablar. Los reyes Orihara se veían en una gran depresión por el luto de su hijo y lo comprobó al verlos. Retuvo con todas sus fuerzas el no acercárseles y abrazarlos en el momento que los vio ingresar al salón.

"Como sabrán, hace unos meses atrás salió en los periódicos de todos los reinos que habían robado nuestro banco nacional y más tarde se enteró que el fallecido príncipe Orihara fue el culpable…" Los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a los padres del susodicho y bajaron sus cabezas en señal de arrepentimiento y tristeza. "Pero su deuda fue saldada."

"Entonces para que nos ha llamado, Shizuo-sama." Se atrevió a preguntar el menor de todos ellos. Mikado se veía muy diferente a cuando mantenía una conversación normal mas todos conocían ese lado estratégico que lo convirtió en general. Era un tema de total seriedad para el joven.

"Creí que ya se había hecho el depósito con el dinero y mi hijo nos lo acaba de confirmar. ¿Acaso hay otro problema?" Preguntó Namiko.

"Así es. Ustedes ya no nos deben ningún centavo, el problema es que la cantidad robada fueron 500 000 millones de yenes. Ustedes robaron 250 000 millones."

Izaya miraba desde su rincón alejado a los demás y se complació al ver las expresiones de sorpresa y confusión que tanto extrañaba ver en su confinamiento de la sociedad. Sin que nadie le prestase anterior se fue acercando en pequeños tramos a la mesa pues él también deseaba participar.

"¿Entonces qué pasó con la mitad? ¿Fue un terrorista?" Fue el turno del padre del rubio de hablar.

Antes de que Shizuo le respondiese, Izaya lo apartó para por fin decir algo, Shizuo lo dejó con gusto, Izaya conocía mejor el tema.

"Permitan que me presente, mi nombre es…" pensó unos cuantos segundos antes de su respuesta. No era el momento para anunciar que seguía con vida. Lo diría si el tema llegaba a eso."… es Kanra. Soy el líder de los Dollars." Hizo una reverencia y los demás se mostraron con expresiones de enojo, ya sabían su historial.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supones que eres un criminal?" Dijo Kyouko.

Izaya casi se sintió herido por las palabras de su madre. Pero no la culpaba, había muchos rumores rondando entre pueblos en los que se mencionaba a un hombre con mascara roja sangre y líder de una organización de ladrones al que se le adjuntaba la muerte de su hijo.

"Calma, él está de nuestra parte. Es nuestro informante y por una "negociación" estará con nosotros." Izaya rió cínicamente ante las palabras de su amante recordando la "negociación" que ambos tuvieron una semana atrás en la biblioteca real.

El pelinegro prosiguió con su monologo cuando captó que el ambiente era menos tenso.

"Los 250 000 millones faltantes fueron sacados a la misma noche del robo. Puedo afirmar que fueron dos grupos los que cometieron el delito, el grupo del príncipe Orihara y otro grupo que puedo decir que venía de tierras del norte."

Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña libreta llena de apuntes.

"Las ordenes de Izaya Orihara fue que todos los participantes portaran ropajes negros pero no un uniforme. Sin embargo, esa noche, varias personas estaban ahí con ropas muy similares a un uniforme antiguo del norte."

"Eso significa que todo el dinero está en la parte norte… ¡Tenemos que decirle a los duques Douglanikov! ¡Ellos pueden ser de ayuda!" Dijo Celty con emoción.

"Espera… ¿Cómo sabes cómo estaban vestidos? ¿También le ayudaste a nuestro hijo?" Dijo Shirou con sospecha, si era un informantes tal vez sabía algo de _él._

La mente de ambos príncipes supo a donde se dirigía esa pregunta. Izaya era un hombre de palabra cuando se lo prometía a personas verdaderamente cercanas a él por lo que tuvo que cumplir su promesa.

Miró por última vez a través de la máscara que lo había salvado a su amado. Los orbes ámbar de Shizuo le dieron confianza para continuar con la tontería que iba a hacer.

Se llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y quitó el seguro del objeto mientras que su cabello demostraba su naturaleza rebelde al ser liberados de las apretadas correas.

Con lentitud bajó la máscara roja. Vio como los ojos de su madre la traicionaron y escapaban de ellos muchas lagrimas de felicidad y alivió; y a su padre, que sonreía con sorpresa.

"Yo estuve ahí, y claro que me conozco." Dijo con sonrisa sincera.

No pasó poco antes de que los adultos se abalanzaran a abrazar a su hijo. Kyouko no se despegaba del pecho del joven y no paraba de llorar mientras apretaba la chamarra negra de Izaya con fuerza para no dejarlo ir. Shirou abrazaba con la fuerza que le permitía su avanzada edad a su familia reunida.

Shizuo veía desde la distancia enternecida por la reunión de los Orihara. Pero su padre lo jaló de una manga de su sacó para susurrarle.

"No nos dijiste que el tal "Kanra" era Izaya." Dijo sin enojo Kichirou.

"Tal vez nii-san quería que no viésemos a Izaya-san como un criminal." Dijo con su tono monótono Kasuka quien mantenía su típica expresión rígida y seria.

"Kasuka tiene razón. Además, Izaya me lo pidió."

Cuando la otra familia real recobró la compostura continuaron con su estrategia.

"Retomando el tema, no podemos contactar ayuda de los Douglanikov."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Shizuo mostró en un pizarrón que estaba detrás de ellos un gráfica.

"Verán, Rusia llevaba un buena economía. No tenían nada que les faltase hasta que el poder cayó al actual gobernante: Vorona. Al parecer no supo administrar bien su capital y bajo su nivel económico. Sin embargo, justo después del robo, volvió a ser estable."

"¿Entonces dicen que su país participó en el crimen? Pero no eso no puede ser posible… ella hasta quiere casarse con Shizuo." Dijo Namiko.

"Lo lamento pero las demás pruebas las diré cuando visitemos a los "Dollars" no hay que olvidar que las paredes siempre pueden tener oídos~" Izaya trató de ignorar lo del compromiso entre la rusa y su rubio pero este último respondió

"Además quería aprovechar para informarles que yo no he aceptado a ese acuerdo, ni ustedes padres. Por lo que quiero tomar esta oportunidad para pedir la mano de Izaya, otra vez en matrimonio." Dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que la sangre de Izaya subía a sus mejillas, él y el bruto no habían acordado nada de eso pero no negaba la idea de que quería casarse con él.

"¡Pero qué dices neandertal! ¡Yo nunca acepté eso! ¡No te tomes otras libertades!" Renegó el menor.

"¿O sea que no te quieres casar? ¡Te desapareces unos meses y cambias de opinión!"

"¡Estaba casi muerto!"

"¡Te fuiste a jugar al los policías y ladrones! ¡Pero ahora te quejas como una princesa!"

"¡¿A quién llamas mujer maldito protozoario?!"

"A ti porque gimes como una cuando-"

Antes de que ambos príncipes siguieran con su pelea amorosa los mayores salieron de la sala, ya tendrían oportunidad de continuar la plática, hablar con Izaya de cómo estuvo todo ese tiempo de estar alejados y conocer a los Dollars. También aprobar ese matrimonio pues, para ser honestos, todos sabían que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Por el momento, los dos hombres aun encerrados en la sala de juntas reales, estaban bastante ocupados teniendo sexo de reconciliación sobre la mesa que hace unos cuantos minutos estaba rodeada de gente.

Los demás podían escuchar sus gemidos dentro de la habitación pero los ignoraron, separarlos sería invocar su propia muerte.

.-Shizaya-.

Cumplí lo que dije, aquí está el capitulo y es Domingo. Ahora falta seguir con esto cada semana ;w;

Siento decirles que a este fanfic ya le queda poco, no sé cuantos capítulos pero nos seguimos acercando.

Cambiando de tema ¿ya saben que habrá otra temporada de Durarara? Lo leí hace días y dicen que será para la primavera del 2014. Estoy ansiosa pues dicen que tomará temas de la novelas y aparecerán muchas cosas… a la vez no quiero que avance pues pasa algo malo ahí, no quiero hacer spoiler :C

Si les gusto por favor dejen review C:

Sayo!~


	20. Conozcan a los Dollars

"¿Por qué de todos los lugares de reunión no revisamos este?" Preguntó Shizuo mientras admiraba la pequeña choza frente a él.

"Porque eres un bruto Shizu-chan. Apuesto que ni siquiera viniste aquí porque seguías enojado conmigo."

Izaya y Shizuo habían acordado que al finalizar la junta irían con los Dollars para terminar de hablar sin la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por algún espía.

Pero el rubio nunca se imaginó que el gran dentro de reunión de tan prestigiados ladrones fuera la misma cabaña en donde él e Izaya perdieron su virginidad.

Shizuo se sonrojó al tener recuerdos de aquella maravillosa noche con el Orihara y no pasó inadvertido para los demás, especialmente por Izaya quien también tenía ese recuerdo en su mente y sonreía traviesamente.

"¿Qué tiene este lugar Shizuo-kun?" Preguntó la madre del rubio ante la reacción de ambos. Claro que ella ya sospechaba lo que era pero le divertía como estaba Shizuo.

"N-nada. Entremos de una vez."

Todos se acercaron a la entrada de la vieja cabaña de madera, extrañados de no escuchar nada. Según Izaya todos los miembros activos de los Dollars debían estar allí pero por lo menos habría gente murmurando cosas.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entraron y notaron lo pequeño que era el interior como para ese grupo numeroso de gente, sin embargo el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Los presentes miraron a Izaya con una mirada de reproche al creer que este los había engañado pues no sería la primera. Si de algo se podía caracterizar Izaya es que le encantaba jugar con las personas. Pero Izaya seguía con la misma expresión de cuando entró.

Se adentró mas y quitó un tapete llenó de polvo de las rechinantes tabas que esa casa tenía como piso. Al ser removido, los demás notaron una puerta que escondía una escalera, al parecer, bastante larga y profunda.

"Vamos." Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro para después bajar seguido por todos.

Admiraron el túnel. Parecía que tenía muchos años de antigüedad y que no fue utilizado en mucho tiempo por la gran cantidad de tierra e insectos que habitaban el lugar. Era bastante largo pero su camino era iluminado por antorchas. Shizuo suponía que probablemente fue un calabozo.

Finalmente escucharon las voces de más personas y se veía detrás de la puerta que indicaba el final mucha luz. Era verdad, los Dollars estaban reunidos.

Antes de entrar, Izaya sacó su máscara carmesí y se la colocó en el rostro. Abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

Fueron recibidos por muchas personas portando máscaras de diferentes formas y colores. Ninguna igual a otra, tal como cuando se presentaron por primera vez ante el príncipe Heiwajima.

Los Dollars sacaron un arma distinta, al igual que sus máscaras, al ver a miembros reales en su guarida y apuntaron contra ellos. Hasta que Izaya se puso ante ellos.

"Nunca dije alguna orden de que les apuntaran, así que todos guarden sus armas."

Como si de androides se trataran, guardaron sus armas tal como su líder lo pidió sin que ninguno de ellos objetara en contra.

Era claro que confiaban en Izaya, o como ellos lo llamaban, "Kanra".

Izaya comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia una tarima que utilizaba para dar anuncios y era seguido por los demás. Los Dollars se abrían el paso para que su líder no tuviese ningún problema en llegar, ni que sus invitados se sintiesen incómodos. Aparte de que eran sus gobernantes.

Cuando llegaron allí Izaya tomó la primera palabra.

"Primero que todo quiero agradecerles por haber cumplido mi orden de no atacarlos. Ellos no son nuestros enemigos, son víctimas. Y aparte son mi familia." Para la sorpresa de todos, Izaya se quitó la máscara y todos se inclinaron.

Los Dollars desde hace tiempo ya sabían la verdadera identidad de quien los lideraba.

"Ahora que tenemos en claro que ninguno de los dos principales reinos es nuestro enemigo quiero que nosotros les expliquemos a ellos quien es el verdadero enemigo ¿Alguien que desee comenzar?"

Alguien con una máscara de detalles verdes y azules levantó la mano. Izaya hizo un gesto para indicarle que tenía permitido hablar.

"Quiero preguntar primero ¿Qué tanto saben sus majestades del tema?"

"Ellos saben que yo robe la mitad y que no podemos confiar en los Douglanikov."

Varios murmuros se oyeron en la sala pero cesaron para dejar hablar a su camarada.

"Entonces, como ya les informó Kanra-san, no es bueno confiar con Rusia en estos momentos. Hemos captado varios hombres de ese lugar rondando por las calles, como si cazaran algo."

Fue el turno de una mujer con una máscara celeste que levantó la mano para pedir permiso.

"Yo ayer inspeccioné los uniformes que conseguimos y note que tienen el mismo tipo de costura que se utiliza en los mejores sastres de allá."

"¿Uniformes?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Ah, es cierto. Tráiganlos." Ordenó Izaya.

Inmediatamente dos hombres entraron con una pila de ropas en las manos cada uno y le entregaron a cada persona en la tarima uno de ellos.

"Esos son los uniformes que vimos muchos de nosotros esa noche. Como dije cada uniforme fue hecho en Rusia por el tipo de costura." Dijo la misma mujer enmascarada

"Es cierto, en uno de mis viajes, a Namiko y a mí nos explicaron que hay una costura que solo los mejores sastres reales pueden lograr y que no se puede comparar con otra. Es como una tradición de allá." Dijo Kichirou examinando bien la manga de uno de los trajes.

"También se parece mucho al tipo de traje que utiliza Vorona para entrenar. Si no me fijase bien, diría que este es el que ella usa." Continuo Shizuo quien recordaba las muchas veces que ella y él entrenaron juntos.

Izaya sintió enojó al oír que Shizuo, de alguna forma, se fijó en Vorona, pero con su típica expresión cínica ocultó sus celos. Ya se cobraría más tarde, no era el momento.

"Bien, ¿algo más que tengamos para mostrar a nuestro invitados?"

Un hombre con una máscara azul fuerte levantó su mano.

"Cuando ocurrió el robo a una de las mujeres de ahí se le cayó esta medalla, parece ser de un tipo de oro muy valioso para que alguno de nosotros la comprase por lo que supongo que esa mujer no era de nosotros."

El hombre se acercó hasta la tarima y entregó directamente la medalla a Izaya. Este se la mostró a los demás.

Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron con sorpresa, después se tornaron a unos con decepción. Por supuesto que conocía ese objeto.

"Es de Vorona, se la regale cuando cumplió 15 años. No hay otra igual pues la mande a hacer con un joyero." Dijo con tristeza el rubio. Esta era la mayor prueba de que Vorona era la culpable. A la vez le dolía que alguien que consideraba su amiga lo traicionara de esa manera.

Y más celos invadieron la mente de Izaya junto con ideas de venganza.

"Esta aclarado, Vorona Douglanikov es quien tiene el dinero que resta. Planearemos una estrategia para atacar cuan-" Su discurso fue interrumpido.

"No, atacar sería causar una guerra con un país con los mejores asesinos del mundo. Es muy arriesgado."

Izaya pensó en lo que su amado acababa de decir. Era cierto, fue una decisión muy apresurada el atacar directamente. Aparte de un fuerte golpe emocional para Shizuo.

"Permítanme asegurarme de que ella fue la que nos robo y no unos rebeldes de su país. Ya han esperado mucho, ¿Qué tanto podría ser esperar un poco más?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Todos hablaron, cambiando opiniones de vista acerca de lo que acababa de decir el príncipe, al final terminaron aceptando. De todas maneras su líder era el que decidía y parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijese el rubio.

"De acuerdo, pensaremos un poco la jugada. Mañana quiero todos los informantes buscando algo en las calles, los estrategas vendrán a aquí a planear algo conmigo. Los demás busquen vigilen a esos hombres que rondan la ciudad y si notan algo raro háganmelo saber."

Los Dollars hicieron una inclinación y se fueron separando para ir a hacer algo más dando a entender que la reunión había terminado.

Izaya soltó un suspiro, era cansado mantenerse como líder pero por lo menos se entrenaba para algún día liderar su país.

Miró a Shizuo y lo notó triste. Sin tener alguna vergüenza se acercó hasta él y lo besó brevemente, lo suficiente como para traerlo de nuevo al mundo real.

"¿Es todo?" Preguntó Shizuo con una sonrisa picara.

"Si no quieres que tengamos relaciones enfrente de nuestros padres, entonces sí." Respondió Izaya con una sonrisa cargada de honestidad.

Shizuo retornó el gesto sonriendo también, sintiéndose más relajado con la presencia de Izaya.

.-Shizaya-.

Ya sé, capitulo muy corto. La verdad no quedé satisfecha pero es porque estuve muy ocupada y aparte de que me lastimé mi brazo derecho en un accidente. Escribir duele como una mierda XD

Y les traigo más malas noticias. Mis exámenes comienzan mañana por lo que estaré ocupada y tal vez no pueda subir el capitulo a tiempo el Domingo, pero no se preocupen, no creo que tarde más de dos días en subirlo.

Les agradezco por los reviews, cada uno de ellos me alegra el día C:

Sayo!~


	21. La bestia celosa

La mente del rubio estaba hecho un lío en esos momentos, cualquiera lo notaba pero no se atrevía perturbarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba y nadie le culpaba, cualquiera hubiese estado distraído con la traición de un amigo.

Todo apuntaba a Vorona. Los uniformes, técnicas de batalla, los hombres escoltando los pueblos.

Ya no había duda en la cabeza de Shizuo pero aun no terminaba de creerlo.

No quería creerlo.

El sentimiento de angustia era familiar, semejante al que sintió en su última pelea con Izaya pero mucho menor, Vorona era una amiga e Izaya era el amor de su vida. Nada podría cambiar eso.

Sin embargo, el príncipe Orihara no se convencía del todo con la actitud de su amante. Ver a Shizuo tan preocupado por esa mujer le enojaba mucho, todo escondido tras su faceta traviesa, pero varios miembros de los Dollars podrían haber jurado ver un aura de tonos oscuros sobre el cuerpo de Izaya.

Trataba de controlarse y convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo eran Shizuo y él. No existía ni existió un tercero entre ambos. Pero la mente paranoica de Izaya pensaba en la belleza que poseía la joven rusa, sus riquezas, sus terrenos, su estatus social. Era un muy digno rival de él.

Eso no significaba que él no daría su lucha.

Tendría que sacar la bestia interior del Heiwajima.

Miró su celular, acababa de llegar un mensaje de uno de sus mejores estrategas.

Fue ahí cuando los ojos carmines brillaron con su característico tono demoníaco al generar una grandiosa idea.

Ya tenía a la persona que sacaría a la bestia interior del Heiwajima.

.-Shizaya-.

Todo el personal dentro de esa base estaba ocupado en algo. Desde el rango más alto hasta el más bajo. Nadie tenía tiempo que perder holgazaneando.

Aunque al parecer dicha regla no aplicaba para el jefe de los Dollars y sus acompañantes.

Esperaban pacientemente a que los líderes de sus divisiones decidieran aparecerse en el salón de juntas de ese subterráneo.

Shizuo pasaba el tiempo admirando la habitación; para ser un lugar abandonado y viejo no se veía tan mal. Por lo menos no habitaban tantos insectos como el salón principal. También los asientos eran cómodos y la mesa de manera se sostenía.

Su mirada pasó a los presentes. Según Izaya existían tres divisiones: la división de informantes, que se encargaban de recopilar cualquier dato solicitado; la división de estrategas, que se encargaba de planear cualquier movimiento tomando en cuenta los requisitos y lo que se necesitaba; y la división general, donde la mayoría de los novatos iban para integrarse al grupo o hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo.

Cada división tenía sus líderes, por ahora solo faltaba el líder de la división de informantes. Tsukumoya Shinichi.

Shizuo había escuchado de él incluso antes de conocer a los Dollars. Se decía que él sabía todo. Literalmente, TODO. El mejor informante y se dudaba que fuese humano. Ningún informante se comparaba con él, sería un insulto.

Pero también el rubio había escuchado que Izaya era una de las pocas personas elegidas por Shinichi para conocerlo en persona y llamarlo como un conocido. Eso no le gustaba mucho. Dos sociópatas juntos nunca acababa bien.

Finalmente la puerta de madera se abrió con un rechinido. Entrando sin tocar se dejó ver un hombre con máscara gris, más alto que Izaya pero no tan alto como Shizuo, vestido con ropas casuales. Tomó una silla libre y se sentó sin mirar a los demás.

"Hola Kanra-san ¿O quizás prefiera Orihara-sama?" Dijo el hombre.

"Quítale el "sama", Tsukumoya-san. Además, ya sé que tú sabías quien era en realidad desde el principio."

"Estas en lo correcto, Orihara-san. Conozco a cada habitante de estas ciudades…" El hombre con el rostro cubierto observó a los demás sentados en la mesa y fue el rubio quien le llamó la atención. "Me parece que es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, su alteza. Soy el líder de la división de informantes de los Dollars, Tsukumoya Shinichi." Dijo extendiéndole una mano en señal de un saludo educado. El rubio tomo la mano, midiendo su fuerza. El ver como alguien además de él trataba con tanta normalidad a Izaya le enojaba un poco pero desechó cualquier pensamiento negativo.

"Es un placer, Tsukumoya-san. Debo admitir que conocía su nombre por su eficiencia como informante."

"Gracias por el cumplido, su alteza. Es raro que Izaya no lo mencione tanto cada vez que hablamos."

El comentario no le gustó para nada a Shizuo. Primeramente por el hecho de que al parecer Izaya y ese hombre hablaban mucho.

Y segundo, Izaya había estado hablando del gran "Tsukumoya Shinichi" toda la mañana.

Calmó su nervios apretando con gran fuerza el borde de la mesa de madera vieja, marcando sus uñas. Nadie lo notó más que el Orihara que escondía una gran sonrisa ladina en su interior al ver que su plan iba con éxito.

Por el resto de la reunión se hablaron de táctica y planes alternativos en caso de que algo tuviera consecuencia malas para el grupo o ambos países. El objetivo principal era causar el menor daño para las víctimas como para el atacante.

Por ejemplo, si se decidía atacar al pueblo de Vorona traería consecuencias con la escases de materiales únicos de las tierras del norte, probablemente se generaría una guerra sin nadie que dirigiese el pueblo ruso. Cualquier decisión debía ser tomada en cuenta dos veces antes de ordenarse.

También hablaron de los que participarían en la operación. No deseaban involucrar a terceros y causar más daños de los necesarios por lo que se decretó que nada más participarían el país Heiwajima, el país Orihara y el país de Rusia.

Estaba casi todo listo para actuarse. Uno cuantos detalles y se darían órdenes para interrogar a Vorona.

Todo iba excelente y de acuerdo a lo que se planeaba.

Excepto una pequeñita cosa…

Shizuo quería destrozar a Shinichi.

¿Por qué?

Porque su prometido había dirigido su vista y atención exclusivamente a él. Ignoraba al rubio o sólo le hablaba para lo necesario.

¡Ni siquiera al acabarse la reunión se había acercado a él para molestarlo! Al contrario, había desaparecido hablando al lado de Shinichi como si se trataran de dos comadres en medio del mercado.

Le molestaba mucho la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro, se sentía aparte.

Una persona normal estaría triste al ver como su amor era arrebatado por otra persona, o se habría enojado y buscaría una manera de lastimar al que le robó a su amado.

Pero Shizuo Heiwajima no era para nada una persona normal.

.-Shizaya-.

"¿Viste como Shizu-chan te miraba cada vez que te hablaba? ¡Era como cuando me odiaba!" Decía con emoción el Orihara.

"Es cierto, era como si me quisiese matar. ¡Pensé que saltaría hacia mí en medio de la junta!" Contestó entre risas el otro.

"Nuestro plan va bien, sólo falta que ese protozoario venga y haga la segunda fase."

"Al paso que vamos yo tendré algo lastimado y tu no podrás caminar por unos días."

"Valdrá la pena~"

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, el rubio tomó al Orihara del brazo y se lo llevó lejos. Shinichi sólo se despidió de Izaya diciéndole un leve "Suerte" y se fue a un lugar más alejado, no disfrutaba mucho escuchar gemidos de otras personas.

Shizuo jalaba con fuerza de la extremidad de su prometido, ignorando todos los insultos que salían de la boca de este y las miradas de los demás Dollars que veían a su jefe ser arrastrado por su prometido. Ellos sabían que lo mejor era no entrometerse.

Llegaron hasta la entrada. Donde se aparentaba que era una vieja cabaña abandonada a la mitad del bosque.

El Heiwajima no perdió ni un solo segundo y aventó a la cama de ahí, haciendo que esta rechinara con tan brusca acción. Izaya soltó un quejido por el dolor de su brazo y el de su espalda al caer.

No tardo mucho para que el rubio se subiera encima de él y comenzara a desvestirlo, arrancando cada prenda de su amante y poco importándole si era lujosa o no. A Izaya no le molestaba nada de lo que le estaba haciendo Shizuo, por fin le estaba dando lo que él pidió a gritos.

Su cuello fue invadido por la boca de Shizuo y en vez de dar lengüetazos dulces y suaves como lo hacía de costumbre, dejaba mordidas por toda la piel e incluso algunas de ellas dejaban escapar sangre.

El dolor le encantaba a Izaya, era un masoquista en secreto. Siempre había fantaseado con que Shizuo no le temiese a lastimarlo y utilizase su fuerza, ahora la bestia violenta en el interior de Shizuo había salido a flote.

Sin darse cuenta una mano ya estaba sobre su miembro, Izaya gimió ante el contacto. Shizuo comenzó un ritmo rápido al masturbar a su pareja mientras dejaba marcas en el cuello de este, cuidando de que fuesen totalmente visibles.

Cuando el rubio se aburrió, se movía a los brazos, a las piernas. Que todo quedase marcado para que supieran que Izaya tenía dueño, nada más que el.

"Mío." Escuchó susurrar al rubio Izaya y un temblor lo invadió por un instante al escuchar la voz ronca de su amante, había descubierto que amaba esa voz.

La mano que anteriormente lo masturbaba decidió moverse más abajo y meter dos dígitos en el interior de la entrada del pelinegro. Izaya soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, por lo general Shizuo le avisaba pero al ver lo orbes dorados de este supo que estaba en una especie de trance posesivo.

Tal vez se había pasado pero no se arrepentía.

Bastaron unos milisegundos para que los dedos en su interior buscaran más espacio, tijereando, haciendo movimientos circulares, entre más cosas que llevaban al borde del placer al Orihara. Movía las caderas para que el rubio llegase a tocar aquel punto que lo mandaba al paraíso.

Los gritos de Izaya subieron en un instante cuando Shizuo encontró "ese" punto. El rubio sonrió con malicia y arremetió contra ese nudo de nervios sin piedad hasta que el menor se corrió.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Shizuo puso en cuatro a su amante y se adentró en él.

Preguntándose cómo era posible, los gemidos de Izaya eran más fuertes al igual que las estocadas del rubio. Se movía con fuerza a la vez que sujetaba las caderas de Izaya, dejando dos grandes marcas, demostrando que sus manos se posaron ahí.

Izaya estaba disfrutando como nunca, le encantaba el nuevo comportamiento de su prometido. Era un poco doloroso pero el placer era más, cada movimiento dentro de él era como un fuego que quemaba pero a la vez calentaba. Le encantaba sentirse lleno por la persona que amaba.

Luchaba por mantenerse firme pues el placer se intensificaba con cada embestida de Shizuo, haciendo que sus piernas temblasen pero finalmente cedieron cuando el miembro del rubio acarició su próstata de nuevo.

"¡Mas! ¡Fuerte…shi-shizu!" trataba de pedir Izaya pero las palabras de su boca no salían con perfección sin embargo Shizuo entendía claramente el mensaje.

"¿Eh? ¿Hasta ahorita dices mi nombre? Pronúncialo bien y te daré lo que quieres. Anda pronuncia el nombre de a quien le perteneces."

Izaya quiso reír al ver que si había causado celos en el rubio pero trató de cumplir su pedido.

"T-te pertenes-co S-Shizuo…" Dijo Izaya.

Eso fue lo único que necesito el rubio para entrar completamente en su prometido.

Izaya lloraba de placer al sentir como su entrada estaba siendo abusada, era una sensación única y extremadamente placentera, sin mencionar que otra vez ese punto especial en él estaba siendo torturado.

Finalmente lanzó un grito de placer alto, su cabeza se movió hacia arriba y un hilo de saliva salió de sus labios al sentir uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Shizuo le siguió el paso al sentir como Izaya apretaba sus paredes interiores y derramó su semilla dentro de él.

Tomó unos minutos el relajarse. Shizuo salió de su amante y casi vuelve a ponerse duro al ver como su semen salía de la entrada del pelinegro. Izaya estaba demasiado ocupado relajándose para notar tal hecho.

El rubio se tiró en la cama y de repente ambos hombres se asustaron al sentir como la cama cedía y caía con las patas de esta destrozadas.

Shizuo e Izaya se rieron a carcajadas al ver como había resultado su sesión de ejercicio. Habían destrozado una cama.

Cuando ambos se calmaron se acostaron en lo que quedaba del mueble, abrazados.

"Eres mío pulga."

"Lo sé protozoario. Shinichi no intentaba nada, yo le dije que actuara así~" Canturreó Izaya. Shizuo alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

"¿Querías ponerme celoso? Si es así, lo lograste idiota."

"Es que Shizu-chan llevaba varios días pensando en… "esa"." Dijo con un puchero el pelinegro, sin ganas de decir el nombre de la rusa.

Shizuo rió, tal parecía que no era el único celoso.

"Así como tú eres mío Izaya."

Los ojos carmines del Orihara se iluminaron con lo que dijo Shizuo.

"Osea… ¡eso significa que Shizu-chan es mi esclavo!" Dijo con emoción Izaya. Shizuo sólo golpeo la cabeza de este en señal de reproche para después dormir.

Lo último que pensó Izaya fue en lo mucho que le agradecía a Shinichi aun si mañana no caminaría.

.-Shizaya-.

Una joven veía desde su caballo la cabaña que unas horas antes fue habitada con personas, probablemente al ser horas nocturnas ya no había nadie.

"Que mal, parece que me han descubierto." Vorona se fue del lado contrario, no era su momento de atacar.

.-Shizaya-.

Lo logré…

Aun es domingo en mi país pero si no es así en el suyo les traigo lemon.

Me gustó escribir un lemon brusco, de ese tipo "duro-contra-el-muro" XD

Bien, más malas noticias. El siguiente capítulo vendrá el enfrentamiento con Vorona y tardaré más pues es la única parte de este fanfic que está en constante cambio, no se me dan mucho este tipo de situaciones pero lo lamento.

Aparte de que tengo otro fanfic que actualizar, en serio lo lamento.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen si me tardo mucho. Por favor dejen reviews, les permito hasta maldecirme por tardarme ;w;

EDIT: Puede que muchos no lo sepan pero "Tsukumoya Shinichi" no fue un personaje creado por mi. Él es un personaje que sólo aparece en las novelas (creo que desde el volumen 4). Este tipo es un informante disponible las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, Izaya dice que o es un ser sobrenatural como Celty o que también puede ser un grupo de personas. Las personas hablan con él a través de su chat. Como sea, él lo sabe TODO, más que Izaya. No traten de buscar imágenes de él, no se sabe como es.

Sayo!~


	22. Nota de autora

Hola, lamento hacerles creer que esto es una actualización pero tengo que darles un aviso muy importante.

Sé que les dije que me tardaría un poco en actualizar esta vez, pero ese poco lamentablemente se ha prolongado.

¿Por?

Un familiar mío falleció hace una semana y he estado deprimida desde entonces.

Se acercan proyectos finales y quiero hacerlos con tiempo.

Me iré de vacaciones y quiero descansar sin estresarme a mitades de diciembre.

Me volvieron a batear (en mi país "batear" puede significar como "rechazaron mis sentimientos de amor")

Como ya dije, la parte que sigue se me complica un poco pues es pelea.

**TENGO FANFICS CASI ABANDONADOS POR LO QUE ME DEDICARÉ ENTERAMENTE A ELLOS.**

Entonces declaro que este fanfics **queda congelado o en hiatus.**

Volveré a actualizar comenzando Enero… lo lamento pero no estoy como para continuar con este fanfic, necesito ser equitativa.

Hasta enero.

Sayo.


	23. Trampas

Estaba todo preparado. Nada ni nadie faltaba en las listas. Todo mundo estaba listo para el enfrentamiento que pronto pasaría tal como lo habían planeado dos semanas antes.

Ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentarían al llegar allá, derribar a un líder de su puesto no era una cosa fácil. Las personas que ahora esperaban ordenes sabían que muchos de sus amigos y camaradas sacrificarían sus vidas pero también sabían que el motivo de porque luchar y valía la pena.

Sus órdenes eran ir y defenderse, no atacar a nadie ni matar a alguien.

Matar a un enemigo significaría una guerra que quería evitarse a toda costa, sería la última de las opciones.

Aunque contaban con el apoyo de Conde Lingerin para tomar el trono en cuanto atraparan a Vorona eso no garantizaba que el país aceptaría un cambio tan drástico, si bien el Conde poseía una gran reputación el pueblo ruso fue siempre difícil de convencer.

Ahora los dos príncipes iban camino a Rusia, ellos participarían junto con los Dollars infiltrados en el país del norte.

Izaya estaba preocupado, estaba completamente seguro de que Shizuo estaba haciendo todo esto porque no tenía otra opción y si no se cuidaba Vorona podría manipularlo.

Si bien el rubio había querido participar en la batalla, no estaba completamente convencido de que una de sus amigas de la infancia había hecho tal cosa. Por lo menos quería saber el porqué lo había hecho, eso lo consolaría mucho.

"Tch, nunca me gustó este lugar por el frío que hace." Dijo Izaya mientras trataba de meterse más en su abrigo negro.

"Eres débil pulga. Además de quejumbroso." Shizuo lo miró sonriendo a la vez que una de sus manos sacaba del bolsillo de su gabardina un cigarro. Eso lo relajaría un poco.

"Que tú seas un monstruo inmune al clima no es mi culpa, Shizu-chan. Y me quejo porque te molesta."

"Eres molesto."

Sin decir nada más Shizuo se quitó su bufanda gris y se la aventó a Izaya. Este le miró extrañado, no pensaba que en serio a su prometido no le molestara el frio.

"Póntela. Si te enfermas durante la misión serás más molesto que de costumbre." Dijo Shizuo mientras absorbía el humo del tabaco que tanto le gustaba.

Izaya no dijo ninguna palabra y se enredó la bufanda en el cuello, sintiendo de inmediato el calor de esta.

Como agradecimiento, el menor se acercó al rubio quitándole el cigarro de la boca. Antes de que Shizuo pudiese quejarse, Izaya tenía sus labios sobre los del otro hombre. Fue corto el beso pero ambos disfrutaron el calor del otro en medio de la nieve.

"Ya debemos comenzar. Tenemos que separarnos Shizu-chan." Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambas miradas estaban conectadas y los dos notaron un sentimiento en común en los ojos del otro.

Temor. Los dos temían no volver a verse.

Pero esos dos eran fuertes, cada uno a su manera. Eso los calmaba un poco.

"Te amo idiota, no te metas en problemas." Dijo Shizuo mientras daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar.

"Yo igual Shizu-chan. No permitas que nadie te mate más que yo~" Izaya al igual que el rubio comenzaba su camino pero con dirección contraria.

El pelinegro abrió su chamarra y verificó que todo estuviese ahí y oculto. Todo tenía que salir con éxito.

El primer paso era acorralar a Vorona, la duquesa no sabía de la visita de ambos príncipes y eso les daba un poco de ventaja.

Izaya iría a verla. La mejor opción era él, Shizuo no se encontraba en estado para mirarla de frente y optaron que ayudaría más a ayudar a enfrentar a los guardias de la rusa.

Según la información que el príncipe había recopilado, Vorona se encerraba en su estudio a mitad de la tarde y no le gustaba ser molestada por lo que los guardias siempre esperaban un poco más alejados de lo normal fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a una muralla gigantesca supo que ya había llegado. Ese era el castillo Douglanikov.

Recordó los planos de este y buscó la alcantarilla que sería su entrada a este. No tardó mucho en encontrarla a unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

La destapó con cuidado y sintió nauseas cuando el olor llego a sus fosas nasales, era un olor pútrido pero era la única entrada sin que lo notaran. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y contuvo su respiración al meterse en el agujero. Sacó su celular y lo utilizó como lámpara para tratar de no pisar nada extraño que se encontrara.

Caminó tratando de no respirar por la nariz hasta llegar a la tercera salida. Subió las escaleras y abrió un poco la tapa para poder observar si había algún guardia rondando por la zona. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que se encontraba solo. Quitó por completo la tapadera y salió de ahí.

Izaya se olió a sí mismo para asegurarse que el olor a basura no se había impregnado en su ropa, afortunadamente no.

Visualizó rápidamente el patio. Detrás de él estaba a muralla de concreto que rodeaba al castillo. Enfrente de él estaba otra pared de la cual sobresalía un amplio balcón.

Ese era el estudio de Vorona.

Sin perder más tiempo subió a la pared, escalándola con ayuda de los detalles barrocos que el edificio tenía como decoración. Con su habilidad para el parkour no fue difícil llegar al balcón que había visto anteriormente.

Escuchó papeles moviéndose y supo que Vorona estaba dentro. Ahora solo los separaba una ventana de cristal cubierta por una cortina. Antes alistó todo en caso de que esta le atacase.

"No debería esperar sorprenderme llegando de esa forma." Escuchó la voz de la rusa.

"No lo esperaba, tengo siempre en mente que fue entrenada por los mejores asesinos rusos. Usted es una máquina para matar." Dijo Izaya, entrando por la ventana.

"Si, y usted sería un buen objetivo para acabar." Vorona se puso de pie e Izaya pudo ver como un cinturón estaba abarrado a la cintura de la joven duquesa, sosteniendo una espada.

"Oh pero soy de la realeza, si me mata traería muchos problemas."

"Eso ya no importa. Sé que usted es el criminal "Kanra". Tendría derecho a acabar con su vida y sería la heroína de la historia."

"Supongo que eso es lo que desea Douglanikov-san. Ser la heroína por haber derrotado al villano y casarse con el príncipe encantador." Izaya soltó una risa macabra. "¡Por favor! Eso pasa en los cuentos de hadas, aquí no."

La rubia se molestaba con cada palabra que salía de Izaya. El pelinegro pudo ver como una de las manos de la rusa se acercaba lentamente a su espada.

"Por supuesto que sí. Si acabo con usted podré casarme con Shizuo." En cuanto acabó de hablar la rubia desenvainó su espada y atacó directamente a Izaya.

Este no alcanzó a esquivar por completo el golpe por lo que la espada de la rusa lo corto en su hombro izquierdo, eso le ayudó un poco, esta mujer tenía que ganar confianza. Aun si dolía pero no tanto como los golpes de Shizuo.

"Eres más débil de lo que pensé. Yo creía que sería más fuerte después de que Slon te acuchilló en el pecho, fue una lástima que no te matase."

"Así que fuiste tú. Entonces debo suponer que tú fuiste la que robó conmigo a Shizuo y se le cayó esto."

Izaya metió una de sus manos dentro de la gabardina y sacó la cadena con la medalla que le había mostrado a Shizuo como prueba de la culpabilidad de Vorona.

"Esa cadena… me la regaló Shizuo." La rubia le arrebató el accesorio rápidamente y aprovechó para hacer otra herida en el costado de Izaya. El hombre aguantó un grito de dolor, no le daría el placer de gritar a esta perra.

"Te lo diré, solo porque los muertos no hablan."

Ella creía que podría matarlo, ingenua.

'Continua hablando.' Pensó el Orihara.

"Después de que mi padre muriera yo tuve que tomar la responsabilidad de este país, pero era muy joven y aun no sabía tomar decisiones. Me equivoque bastantes veces. Pero Shizuo siempre me apoyaba. El era, es mi amigo."

Otro corte en su pierna derecha.

"Entonces pensé: "Si me caso con Shizuo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Restauraría la economía de mi país volviéndolo uno solo y me casaría con la persona de la que me enamore"."

Otro ataque pero Izaya lo esquivó, se estaba enojando.

"Pero también pensé que sería muy injusto con Shizuo que yo tomara ventaja de eso. Aun así quería casarme con él y me enteré que tú le robarías."

"Eso es asqueroso, eres una aprovechada. Dejaste que nosotros tomásemos todo el crédito"

Esta vez el ataque de la mujer rozo una de la mejillas del pelinegro, si no hubiese reaccionado rápido no tendría cabeza.

"Da igual, acabaré contigo y me casaré con Shizuo. Seremos felices por siempre."

La rusa estaba lista para dar el golpe final, tenía que admitir que el príncipe había sido muy tonto al haber ido solo y sin armas pero qué más daba.

Sin embargo lo que la detuvo fue la carcajada siniestra de Izaya resonando en la habitación una y otra y otra vez, como si fuese un eco.

"¿Oíste eso, Shizu-chan?" dijo Izaya a mitad de su risa. "¡Te dije que era ella!"

Vorona estaba confundida. Creía que el pelinegro acababa de caer en la locura.

Pero sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver lo que Izaya había hecho.

El príncipe Orihara tenía un teléfono en su mano, en la pantalla decía "Llamada en curso para 'Shizu-chan3 '".

"Pero no creas que Shizu-chan te acaba de escuchar. " La sonrisa cínica en su rostro se expandió más. "Los Dollars acaban de transmitir lo que acabamos de hablar por todos lo que se señales de radio en toda Rusia ¡Significa que estas acabada!"

Vorona estaba por dar su último golpe pero fue cegada por la gabardina larga de Izaya que le había lanzado directamente al rostro cuando se la quitó. Escondida bajo ella estaba la espada del príncipe del reino Orihara quien la desenvainó casi de inmediato.

"Así estamos a la par."

Comenzó la batalla contra aquella persona que quería robarle a su Shizuo.

Era difícil, con cada golpe que atestaba el príncipe la duquesa se lo devolvía con el doble de fuerza. La forma de esgrima ruso es complicada pues se basa en utilizar los ataques de tu enemigo en su contra.

La única ventaja es era que Vorona estaba enojada, completamente furiosa. Eso la hacía perder uno que otro ataque. Ya le había hecho dos corte, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en el estomago.

Pero su espada cayó cuando la rubia posó una de sus manos con mucha fuerza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Aparte de que no pudo cubrir el ataque y que había ganado un nuevo corte en su pecho, ahora no tenía espada pues esta había resbalado de sus manos.

Con rapidez sacó su amada navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y alcanzó a protegerse y desviar la espada de Vorona.

"¿En serio? ¿Una navaja de bolsillo? ¿Piensas que puedes ganarme con eso?" Dijo en tono de burla la rusa para volver a atacar.

'No, pero al menos puedo defenderme.' Pensó Izaya desviando todo golpe que la duquesa dirigía hacia él.

Pero finalmente la navaja también se le escapó de las manos tal y como había hecho su espada unos minutos antes.

Estaba en completa desventaja por no decir que había perdido.

"Es tu fin Orihara." Dijo en tono monótono la rubia.

Era cierto, estaba acorralado. Atrás de él estaba el escritorio de la rubia y ella estaba al frente. Si escapaba por uno de los lados lo más seguro era que la mujer hiciera otra herida. Su espada y daga estaban del lado contrario, muy lejos de él. No podía moverse bien por los cortes que Vorona le había hecho.

Por lo menos su prometido ya sabía la verdad, eso lo calmaba.

De repente, la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe. Vorona asustada por el ruido apresuró su ataque pero no fue Izaya quien lo recibió.

El Orihara sólo sintió como alguien lo empujaba y tomaba su lugar mientras que sangre caía en la alfombra del castillo Douglanikov.

"¡SHIZUO!"

.-Shizaya-.

REGRESE DE LA MUERTE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES.

¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron? Feliz año nuevo súper atrasado XD

Tuve un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo bloqueo (aparte de que me fui de vacaciones) pero aquí estoy. Les pido disculpas por mi tardanza porque la verdad si me pasé.

En fin, ¿saben que hoy es el cumpleaños de Shizuo? (no, no me esperé hasta este día para publicar el capitulo, es más, ayer en la mañana me acorde de su cumpleaños y comencé a escribir el capitulo a la 8 de la noche, ahorita son las 3 de la mañana). Supongamos que el capitulo es para conmemorar otro año de vida de nuestro rubio C: (Shizuo, ya estas viejo, tienes 35 ;w;)

De hecho para escribir el capitulo me leí todo mi fanfic de nuevo (tengo que admitir que se me hicieron agua los ojos cuando semi-mate a Izaya XD)

Otra cosa, el fanfic ya está por acabarse, quedan como dos o tres capítulos, quien sabe que dirá mi flojera.

En fin, dejen reviews por favor, les admito que me regañen pero no me arrepiento de mis vacaciones XD

Sayo!~


	24. El final de cuento

El tiempo se había detenido, todo el mundo estaba congelado para él. Incluso le pareció sentir como el sudor de su cuerpo no caía al suelo por sentir la pausa de su realidad. Era pesado respirar y ardían sus pulmones con cada bocanada de aire que reclamaban estos. Sus ojos querían salir de su lugar. Se sentía como una de sus pesadillas, era exactamente el mismo ambiente.

Quería que alguien lo despertara.

Sin embargo, nadie lo haría su situación no era un sueño sino la cruel realidad.

En su garganta se formaron palabras que nunca vieron la luz porque no podía hablar, estaba mudo de la impresión.

Ver como la persona que amaba caía a la alfombra purpura de la habitación lo había dejado paralizado. Todos su músculos se tensaron cuando la sangre se dibujo en el mismo instante que el cuerpo del rubio producía un sonido fuerte al caer.

Su mente no podía asimilarlo, no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Nada en Izaya quería funcionar.

La única reacción que pudo tener fueron lágrimas que caían de sus ojos rojizos. Fue extraño sentir el calor de ellas dejar un mojado camino en sus mejillas cayendo a la misma alfombra donde se encontraba la sangre de su amado.

Pero esos mismos ojos llorando observaron la causa de que Shizuo estuviese inerte en el suelo frente a él. Una espada relucía la sangre carmesí del príncipe que presumía haberle atravesado el pecho de lado a lado. Irónicamente, como a él le había pasado.

Y un fuego en su interior se encendió. No fue una chispa pequeña si no una gran llamarada que quemaba todo dentro de él, era fuerte y del mismo color que predominaba en la alfombra: rojo.

El sentimiento le molestaba, le irritaba y no quería sentirlo más. Le lastimaba pero no podía calmar el dolor.

Fue cuando el cristal de su mente que dividía la cordura de la locura se rompió de un solo golpe.

Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo color de la sangre, sedientos de ella; no por más de su amado, sino de la mujer que lo había atacado.

Quien acababa de asesinar a Shizuo.

Su fiel espada que había terminado muy lejos de él unos minutos atrás ahora se encontraba cerca gracias al empujo de Shizuo.

Antes de agarrarla vio a Vorona para asegurar que su ataque sería certero. No se sorprendió al ver como la mujer estaba en el mismo trance en el que Izaya estaba antes. Él sabía que ella aun no podía comprender la acción que acababa de cometer, ni tampoco las consecuencias de este. Pero poco le importaba como se sentía esa perra. Quería acabarla. Quería teñir la suave tela de la alfombra de la sangre de la rubia tal y como ella lo había hecho con Shizuo.

Izaya estaba furioso.

Con gran facilidad se estiró para alcanzar el mango de su espada. En cuanto la tuvo en la palma de su mano no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra Vorona.

Si sus instintos asesinos no existiesen Vorona no podría haber esquivado el ataque de Izaya, de lo contrario la duquesa no tendría cabeza. Por ahora era un pequeño rasguño en uno de sus brazos.

La rubia miraba con miedo en sus ojos azules a Izaya. Parecía un demonio: Sus ojos carmesí irradiaban ira y venganza, pero también había algo nuevo en ellos: locura. Ella sabía de lo que era capaz Izaya estando cuerdo, era un ser cruel, astuto y difícil de acabar por eso temía. Podía sentir que él estaba aliado con la muerte en ese momento. Si no estaba concentrada perdería su vida.

Pero el crimen que acababa de cometer no la dejaba ocuparse de su pelea con el joven príncipe Orihara. Ella nunca quiso herir a Shizuo, mucho menos matarlo. Ella lo amaba también. Sin embargo Shizuo había sido rápido en tomar el lugar de su prometido y salvarlo.

Vorona odiaba a Izaya porque Shizuo había muerto por su culpa. Vorona creía ser inocente, para ella toda la culpa caía en el joven pelinegro.

Casi de inmediato otro golpe de la espada del príncipe fue contra ella, alcanzando a bloquearla con la suya y desviándola.

Izaya atacaba rápida y ferozmente, sin medir sus fuerzas. Ya no le dolían las heridas de la batalla anterior con la duquesa, tampoco le importaba si estas sangraban aun.

Su mente no dejaba de repetirse "Acabala". Aun si quisiese parar no lo haría, quería vengar a Shizuo. Verlo tirado en el suelo le daba más fuerza para seguir, la mataría aun si eso generara una guerra. Ansiaba verla sin respirar. Después la quemaría como se hizo alguna vez en la historia con las brujas.

Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas y grandes. De ambos caían lagrimas al suelo, ambos sufrían pero uno con más intensidad que él otro llegando a no sentir más dolor. Se escuchaba como las dos espadas metálicas de los jóvenes se golpeaban una a la otra repetidas veces.

Y finalmente después de tantos minutos alargados, de un gran golpe, los brazos de la rubia cedieron al cansancio y el arma de Vorona sufrió el efecto de la gravedad.

Izaya aprovechando la nueva entrada descubierta del bloqueo de la rusa la pateo con suficiente fuerza como para estrellarla con la dura y fría pared de la habitación. Acorralándola entre otra pared y un pesado mueble. Frente a ella el Orihara maniático. No había ninguna ruta de escape. Sus extremidades estaban muy dañadas como para moverse con agilidad.

"Sabes… al matarte me iré al infierno…" escuchó de repente la voz de Izaya sin tener presente la carisma que siempre habitó en él cuando hablaba. Era muy tenebroso. "Pero no me importa, nos iremos juntos tu y yo. Veremos a Shizuo en el paraíso desde nuestro calvario y si tratas de alcanzarlo yo te jalaré devuelta a donde perteneces porque yo seré feliz si Shizu-chan es feliz."

La espada de Izaya se arrastraba en la tela del suelo haciendo un espantoso ruido que provocaba ansiedad en la rusa mientras caminaba a paso lento hacía ella. La punta del arma del joven había abandonado la alfombra y se levantó justo a la altura del cuello de Vorona.

"Pero Shizu-chan nunca será feliz contigo."

La rubia cerró los ojos esperando lo que vendría, le daba un poco de gracia que Izaya había estado en su misma situación momentos atrás.

Pero su final nunca llegó.

"Shizu… chan…" Pudo escucharse el susurro del príncipe en la habitación. La curiosidad la obligó a abrir sus ojos.

Fue gran sorpresa para los dos ver como el rubio detenía la mano de Izaya antes de que atacase a Vorona.

"Causarías más problemas si la matas, pulga."

Aquel cristal roto en pedazos dentro de la mente de Izaya terminaba de volver a formarse para separar esos dos estados mentales en él.

Dejó caer la espada al suelo para abrazar a Shizuo fuertemente. Casi saltando sobre él.

Y lloró, Izaya dejó que toda la tristeza e ira se escapara en forma de llanto de él. Enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Shizuo que estaba manchado de sangre.

Era cálido, se abrazaba a esa calidez de Shizuo. El rubio, viendo el estado de su amante le rompía el alma. Sabía que Izaya había sufrido un gran susto y recordó la vez que le informaron la desaparición del príncipe meses atrás.

Pudo sentir como de manera lenta las lágrimas calientes se embarraban en su abrigo grueso. Se sentía bien estar así, juntos, como debe ser. Estaba con la persona que amaba y después de solucionar lo de Vorona ya no habría ningún problema. El final de sus problemas se acercaba.

Después de unos cuantos sollozos en los brazos del más fuerte Izaya logró tener devuelta su tranquilidad, recordando que ambos estaban aun heridos. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio era extremadamente fuerte y cabían las posibilidades de que él no estuviese sintiendo dolor después de que la espada lo haya atravesado pero Shizuo seguía teniendo un cuerpo humano, si no se le atendía pronto se desangraría.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, asustando a los que estaban dentro de ella. En cuento tiraron la puerta entraron una gran cantidad de personas portando máscaras. Izaya sonrió a l ver como su ejército de los Dollars había logrado entrar.

Inmediatamente ellos se acercaron a la duquesa que seguía impactada por ver al mayor de los príncipes con vida y sin que le doliese su gran cortada. No permitieron que pasara nada más y la esposaron para llevársela a prisión. Era la mejor manera, si la mataban se armaría una guerra y preferían dejar a cargo del poder de la nación al tío de Vorona, Lingerin Douglanikov quien ya tenía experiencia liderando. Los guiaría por el mejor rumbo, eso pensaban ambos jóvenes.

"Es hora de que volvamos Izaya, ya se acabó." Dijo Shizuo.

Las últimas palabras dichas por el rubio se sintieron bien de escuchar, pues tenía razón.

Ya podrían amarse y nada se metería entre ellos. Por fin podían estar tranquilos.

Y la respuesta de Izaya fue una gran sonrisa para seguir a su amante por la puerta de la habitación.

.-Shizaya-.

"Te confesaré algo, me alegra que hayas sido tú quien haya peleado con ella." Dijo Shizuo mientras se acercaba a Izaya. Era un poco dificultoso caminar en aquella montaña y más no podía bien mover su brazo por la vendas, le irritaba un poco que también le hubiesen vendado su extremidad cuando el afectado fue su pecho pero no tenía más opciones, sino Izaya se enojaría.

Perdía el balance al caminar entre la nieve, era pesado cada paso desconfiado, ya se había caído dos veces por el relieve uniforme de la montaña. No entendía como Izaya había llegado a la cima con tanta facilidad. Culpaba a sus habilidades de parkour.

Pero al llegar al lado de su amado pudo ver su recompensa. Era hermosa la vista que daba toda la ciudad en medio de una pequeña nevada. La imagen le recordaba a las esferas de nieve que su padre le traía cada vez que visitaba Rusia. Era un gran espectáculo.

"¿Eh~? ¿Acaso a Shizu-chan le excitó verme de esa manera?" Soltó con sorna Izaya.

"Yo no tengo ese tipo de fetiches, pulga idiota. Me refiero a que creo que no hubiese sido capaz de golpearla o dañarla, era mi amiga…"

Shizuo esperaba un comentario con al menos un insulto para la mujer. Conocía bien al Izaya que salía a la luz cuando hablaba de la rubia y ya estaba refrenando su furia.

Pero Izaya no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

"Yo disfruté lastimarla, no te mentiré. Eso pasará con cualquiera que se meta contigo Shizu-chan."

Shizuo metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de cigarros pero en lugar de ellos se encontró con una pequeña caja cuadrada.

Entonces lo recordó.

Observó a Izaya una vez más y le alegro ver una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila adornando su rostro. Sus mejillas algo rojizas por el frío y la punta de su nariz con toque del mismo color.

La nueve caía lentamente, no era mucha y se dejaba guiar por la gravedad con absoluta gracia.

Era el momento.

Olvidando sus cigarrillos, sacó la cajita y la miró. Estaba algo nervioso y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

"Izaya…" Llamó la atención del otro con una voz algo grave, estaba intentando controlarse a sí mismo.

"¿Hm?"

Tragó una última vez para evitar que el nudo nunca terminase de formarse.

"Verás… ya sé que ambos estamos comprometidos de nuevo, nos casaremos y eso pero nunca lo hemos formalizado… ¿verdad?" Cogió una nueva bocanada de aire para tratar de relajarse sin conseguir buenos resultados. "Después de todo esto me doy cuenta que eres de las pocas personas que no me temen y que me aman y la verdad yo también te amo…"

Con el casi nada control que le quedaba de su cuerpo por la vergüenza, habló por última vez en la noche al levantar la cajita abierta, mostrando un hermoso anillo:

"Izaya, ¿me darías el honor de reinar a mi lado como mi esposo?"

La respuesta del Orihara fue simple. Se tiró hacia su pareja y lo besó para darle a entender que si aceptaba.

Era irónico como tanta felicidad podía caber en una pequeña caja con un anillo.

.-Shizaya-.

La boda era el evento del siglo. Gente de los reinos Orihara y Heiwajima estaban reunidos en un punto medio donde sería el nuevo castillo que gobernaría a ambos países. Pasaría a más tarde ver el nombre del nuevo país unificado. Por el momento la boda era lo que importaba.

Las calles estaban invadidas de colores claros y flores que desprendían sus olores por cualquier camino, era un ambiente romántico. Todos estaban alegres y bailando mientras que una orquesta tocaba para los nuevos reyes.

Izaya y Shizuo tenían impresas unas sonrisas gigantescas en sus labios. Ambos estaban felices.

Izaya lucía un hermoso traje blanco mientras que Shizuo uno negro, dando a entender que siendo tan diferentes pudieron ser uno mismo. Los dos ahora reyes portaban una corona en sus cabezas provocando que los invitados se inclinasen antes la presencia de sus majestades.

Shizuo en el interior quería que Izaya utilizase un vestido de novia pero tenía que respetar el hecho de que también era hombre, eso no significaba que no se veía hermoso con ese traje.

Izaya pensaba de la misma manera que Shizuo, excepto lo del vestido. Le encantaba ver a su bruto protozoario tan elegante y poderoso con su brillosa corona de oro. Se pegaba a su costado para presumir a los dos pueblos que el rubio ya tenía dueño.

Inclinándose en el hombro del mayor, se acercó a su oído en susurro para que nadie más que su esposo escuchara.

"El vestido de novia lo verás esta noche Shizu-chan~" Canturreo Izaya en su oído. Shizuo retuvo una leve risilla en su boca para contestar jalándolo de la cintura para besarlo en los labios rápidamente, ignorando los cuchicheos de carilla por parte de los demás.

"Lo amo su majestad."

Era el final de un capitulo en sus vidas.

Pero un capitulo no es un libro completo, aun les quedaban muchas páginas que escribir juntos.

.-FIN-.

Por fin, he acabado. Después de dos años he acabado.

SOY LIBRE ;W;

Ha sido un gran placer haber escrito este fic. Es el fanfic que me tiene con más orgullo y todo se lo debo a ustedes, lectoras y lectores, las y los adoro. Ustedes que me alentaron a continuar con esta historia, sugiriendo ideas y corrigiéndome para mejorar. Les agradezco mucho, todo este fanfic fue para cada una y uno de ustedes que está leyendo esto.

No me iré del fandom de Durarara! Ahorita estoy traduciendo una historia Hibiya x Delic escrita por **sachi-sama** por lo que pasaré un tiempo aquí, si no tiene éxito ese fic me pondré a escribir algo nuevo para ustedes (y tardarme otros dos años C: )

Me siento triste por terminarlo pero tiene que ser así. Si les gusto por favor dejen un review que me hacen extremadamente feliz, si tienen dudas también pueden preguntarme.

Fue un honor haberles escrito este largo fic, nos veremos más tarde.

Y muchas gracias por todo.

Sayo!~


End file.
